


I'll Follow You Into the Dark

by Wearingdeantoprom



Series: Winjimstiel FBSI Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Bottom Jimmy Novak, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Castiel, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Jimmy Novak, Incest, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory Negotiations, Recreational Drug Use, Sastiel - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Shotgunning, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Stanford AU, Sub Jimmy Novak, Switch Jimmy Novak, Top Castiel, Twincest, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Wincest, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Wincest - Freeform, Winjimstiel, Witches, like a snail, slooooooooow burn, switch!cas, switch!sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 57,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: When Sam and Dean get kidnapped for sacrifice by a group of power hungry witches, their lives are turned upside down. For one, they are rescued by a pair of twins. Secondly, they discover that the supernatural is real.Unable to cope with this new found knowledge, Sam and Dean try to make sense of life going forward.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts), [intotheruins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/gifts).



> this is a slow burn long ride so be prepared for a long haul here!
> 
> Special thanks to Tori (outoftheashes) who helped me work through this first chapter and who is my lovely and talented Alpha/Beta.

Sam had been buzzing from the moment he left school to the moment his home came into view. The sight of it made a huge grin crack across his face. The giddiness fueled his steps as he sprinted the rest of the way to the front door.

The home he shared with Dean was a modest one. It was the upper level of a three story apartment building. A postage stamp really, but it had everything they needed. Two cozy bedrooms, a kitchen that was attached to a small living room and a small bathroom that didn’t even have a tub.

It was more than Sam could ask for. He had seen dorm living spaces and the apartment he shared with Dean was a castle in comparison. He felt another burst of gratitude towards his brother as he opened the door. Dean worked hard to keep him in school. To pay for the costs of living as Sam learned.

He planned to pay it all back in full when he was making money as a lawyer. Dean wouldn’t accept a cent of it. He knew that, but he would try.

"Honey, I'm home," he called in a teasing voice as he stepped inside the apartment. Usually, it was Dean saying this, coming home late from a long shift. Honestly, Sam didn’t mind it when Dean did it. It was familiar now and he would probably miss it if Dean stopped. That didn’t, however, stop him from complaining every time.

Dean rounded the corner from the living room to look down the small front hall at Sam. “So?” He asked. “How did it go?”

Sam could hear the sounds of gunshots and vehicles of some sort in the background. He bit his lip to keep from smiling too hard and made his way into the kitchen to get a beer. Dean’s eyes lingered on him a little as Sam passed. He shrugged it off. Dean was probably looking for an answer. He leaned against the counter and cracked the beer open to take a sip from it.

“It's okay, Sammy,” Dean said then, putting a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “There is always next year…”

Sam pushed Dean’s chest playfully, a grin finally breaking out. “I totally failed. I studied for months for nothing.”

Dean just laughed and took Sam’s face into his hands. Sam tried not to pull back. The gesture was so abrupt and intimate. “We have to celebrate!”

“Don’t you think we should wait for the results first?” Sam asked.

“Hell no! We can go out again later to celebrate the high score you got!”

Sam couldn’t help but smile. Dean was his biggest cheerleader. Being the only blood family Sam had left, Dean had taken it upon himself to be everything for Sam. He succeeded most days. It was comforting to know that no matter what happened, Dean would always be there for him. Even if he invaded personal space now and then…

Dean let go of Sam’s face. “We’ll go to the Diner to get a steak dinner into you. Then the bar!”

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. “Trying to get me drunk?”

“Was it that obvious?” Dean asked. “Go get changed and let’s go! I’m going to get you laid tonight.”

Sam hesitated. It seemed a little strange to him that his own brother wanted to pick up chicks for him. “Isn’t that kind of… I don’t know. Weird?”

A frown marred Dean’s features. “How is it weird to be your wingman?”

Sam made an embarrassed exasperated sound. “We’re brothers…”

Dean pursed his lips. He wasn’t quite grasping what Sam was saying. Sam knew that look all too well.

“Wouldn’t the idea of me having sex make you wanna bleach your brain or something?”

Dean’s eyes widened and for a moment neither of them said anything. It was clear from the look on Dean’s face that he was struggling with something. Probably what to say next. It made Sam feel like a heel. Here Dean was being supportive and excited for him and Sam just shut it down.

“Okay dude, chill. No ladies. Got it." Dean said finally, dropping his eyes. Sam hated it when Dean dropped his eyes like that. It made Dean seem smaller than he was. It made Sam feel wrong somehow… like he had caused Dean to feel bad.

“Sorry, it's just…” What was Sam even sorry for? He hesitated so he could come up with something to save the moment. “There are some things that you don’t know about me.”

Dean snorted dismissively. “Try me.”

Sam sighed through his nose and then lifted his eyes to look directly at Dean. “Maybe I want a guy tonight… Instead of a girl. Hell, maybe I want both.”

Dean paused a moment as if calculating things in his head. “Dude that's not weird! Every guy's fantasy is a threesome. Hell, _I've_ had a threesome where there was another guy.”

Ok, so _that_ was a surprise. “ You’re bi?” Sam asked. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

"Well, how exactly would I say it? 'Hey, Sam pass the cereal, by the way, I'm into butt stuff with dudes.’"

Sam gave Dean a scandalized look before cracking a smile. He snorting at the ridiculousness of it. For some reason, being bi weighed heavily on him. There had been a part of him that knew that no matter what, Dean would accept him but there was always that chance. Not to mention how much Sam hated keeping secrets from his brother.

"I’m really glad that wasn’t how that panned out. I’d probably have choked to death.”

“See? It’s a good thing I keep secrets now go change!”

Sam snorted, chuckling. “You just _love_ bossing me around. Alright, _sir_.” With that he turned to go change.

He hesitated at his closet. He _was_ interested in getting laid tonight so he wanted to dress nicely… but not overdo it. He pulled out a button up shirt and a dress vest. It seemed too formal. He opted to keep the vest but put something else on underneath. The vest was charcoal so he grabbed a black v-neck t-shirt and a pair of form fitting jeans.

When he was finished, He found Dean in the living room. He was wearing his usual. Black T-shirt and a flannel. Sam snorted. “It’s like you didn’t even change”

Dean looked up from his phone and his eyes widened as he looked at Sam. His eyes roamed over Sam’s chest a moment before looking up at his eyes. “Ready?”

“Dude, do you own anything that isn’t Plaid and band tees?” Sam asked.

“Well yeah… I’m just more comfortable in this.”

“Suit yourself,” Sam replied. With a shrug. It wasn’t like Dean needed to dress up to have girls hanging off him. His good looks and confidence did all the work for him.

They made their way to Dean’s car and headed to a diner for steaks. Dean splurged on ‘the good cut’ because ‘you don’t get into law school every day Sammy!’ Dinner was all in all typical. Sam found that he liked that. There was comfort in the routine.

Dean flirted with the waitress. They ate, talked. Then they ordered desert and The waitress would slip her number to Dean on the bill. Dean may or may not call her later. It happened almost every time they ate out.

With their tummy’s full, they bummed around for a little bit before heading to the bar.

~

By now, Dean had lost count of how many times he had been told he was beautiful. His mother used to call him ‘beautiful boy’ all the time. Back then He thought that it was just because she made him. But then his first girlfriend had called him beautiful. His first boyfriend said the same.

He had been told he had fine features for a mechanic and the amount of times he had been told he had a pretty mouth by people he was about to blow was obscene. Guys especially had a thing for his mouth.

Dean was grateful for his looks because that's all he really had. He didn’t have style or smarts. He didn’t have the sweet demeanor that genuinely nice people had. He was just a high school dropout mechanic that was too pretty for his own good.

Not like Sammy. Sam had the looks… _god_ did he have the looks. But he also had the brains and the brawn. He was built like an underwear ad, did well in school. Sweet like the boy next door. He was everything Dean was not. He was perfect.

The girl beside him, who had told him he was beautiful, was talking about something. Dean wasn’t paying attention. He was looking at his brother at the other end of the bar. He was talking to a girl about something that he was passionate about. Dean couldn’t hear them but he could see it on Sam’s face.

He was like the sun when he talked about something he cared about. And like Icarus, Dean couldn’t look away. Sam’s outfit didn’t help him much either. The v-neck tee was delicious enough but add that to how that dress vest hugged his curves? Dean was surprised that every woman and man in the bar wasn’t hanging off of him.

Sam had a trim waist to go with his muscles. A trim waist, nice hips for a man and an ass that Dean wanted to take a vacation on. All accentuated by those goddam jeans and vest. It should be illegal.

“Excuse me,” the girl who Dean was supposed to be paying attention to said.

“Hm? Sorry.” Dean said sheepishly.

“Do you see something else you like?” She was surprisingly chill about the accusation. As if she didn’t care either way.

“No.. Uuh… Sorry. It’s been a long day.” Dean dropped her his winning smile. She smiled right back and sipped on her drink.

“I was getting worried I’d have to find a new target,” she purred.

“Unless you want to find someone else, I am still game.”

The girl smiled and pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek. “Wait right there… I’m going to tell my friend that I’m taking you home.”

Dean nodded and leaned back on the bar to take another pull of whiskey. His eyes followed her right back to Sam. He was surprised. He didn’t expect that the girl she came with had been talking to his brother but… She was there, pointing back at him. Dean smiled and raised his drink at them.

The girl came back. What was her name? Laura. She had Sam and Laura’s friend in tow. “It seems like I found your friend,” Laura said playfully. “Maybe we should have a foursome.”

For a moment Dean couldn’t breathe. His eyes flicked up to Sam’s and Sam met them for just a moment before Sam coughed and ran his hand through his hair, nervous tick.

 _Of course you idiot,_ Dean thought. _He isn’t a sick bastard like you are._

“We’re brothers,” Sam said awkwardly.

The girls shared a significant look. “Would you like to come home with us?” Laura’s friend asked. She was batting her lashes at Sam.

“Please,” Laura added.

“Well I don’t know about Sammy here but I’m down.” Dean tossed back the last of his whiskey.

“Yeah,” Sam said with a deep breath. It sounded like he was psyching himself up for it. “I’m in.”

“Awesome!” Laura said. “We live near here. Wanna walk us home?”

Dean nodded and put an arm around Laura’s shoulders. “Right now?”

She leaned in close and whispered into Dean’s ear. “Right now.” Her plush breasts were pressed against his chest and she just felt so good against him. He was looking forward to losing himself in her for a while. Push Sam from his mind with her softness.

They left the bar and headed to the girl’s place. Sam and Laura’s friend, He hadn’t caught her name, was walking ahead of them. Laura was quiet, clinging to his arm and telling him in hushed tones how horny she was.

Things slowed down when they got to the girl’s apartment. Laura asked if they wanted a drink. Both Sam and Dean nodded.  “Whiskey?” Dean asked.

Laura nodded and disappeared into the kitchen to get them drinks. Laura’s friend perched on the loveseat and looked at her phone. Sam sat beside Dean awkwardly.

“So…” Dean started. No one said a thing. Sam seemed stiff beside him.

Laura brought back tumblers of whiskey and two bottles of beer. Laura’s friend took the beer but didn’t drink. She was too busy texting. She really didn’t seem interested in them being there. Dean didn’t get it. How could whoever she was talking to on her phone be more interesting than Sam?

Laura passed the boys their drinks with a wink and then went to sit next to her friend. Dean swirled his whiskey before tossing it back. “Hmmm… It tastes… off.”

“It’s scotch,” Laura said. “You know the good stuff.”  
  
Sam shrugged and drank his own drink. She had only given them a shot or so.

That’s when things went weird. Dean’s vision swam a little. He suddenly felt...too tipsy. His hand shot out to Sam’s shoulder. “Sam, don’t-”

Dark spots danced in his vision and then it went black.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Cas groaned when he heard his phone ring. He considered letting it go to voicemail but it wasn’t his personal phone that was ringing. It was his work phone. He shifted to try and reach it but his fingers came short. He let a grunt and pulled on his arm a little. It was trapped, numb under the other body occupying the bed.

“Don’t get it.”

Cas ignored his twin and picked up the phone. “Yes?”

“Good morning to you too Clarence.”

Cas could hear the smile in the operator’s voice. “What is it, Meg?”

“I have a job for you.”

“Give me a moment,” Cas said. He pulled his arm out from under his lover. His fingers weren’t working all that well from numbness so he put the phone between his cheek and shoulder and reached for a piece of paper and a pen with the other. “Go.”

“Palo Alto,” Meg told him. “There are a group of witches there that are suspected of performing human sacrifice.”

Cas scowled. He hated when witches stepped out of line. They had a bad enough reputation as it was. He flexed his numb hand to get the blood flowing again, wincing. “Any evidence?”

“I am forwarding it to your account as we speak.” She said. “ It doesn’t look good for them.” Cas shrugged. He had no issue in dealing with witches thinking that they were above the law.

“Tell her we are on vacation,” Jimmy whined.

Cas ignored him. “ We will be there by evening.”

“ Of course you will. Say hi to James for me.”

Cas hung up with her and turned to curl around his brother again. He buried his nose in the nape of Jimmy’s neck and breathed deep.

“Don’t you know what a vacation is Cas?”

“We need the money,” Cas grumbled

“So! We were supposed to have a week. It's been four days.”

Cas turned his chin so he could bite the nape of his twin’s neck. “ Stop whining.”

Jimmy turned over and caught Cas’ eyes. It was something he did when he was trying to get what he wanted. “Can’t someone else get it?” He pressed a kiss to Cas’ mouth. Cas hummed softly and deepened the kiss.

“We are probably the closest.”

Jimmy sighed dramatically and pulled away to get up. “You owe me.”

“Fine.”

“Bloody workaholic,” Jimmy muttered and bent over to root around in his bag for some clothes. Cas watched, eyes trained on his brother’s nudity. Especially on his plump ass when he bent over. The way his hole wrapped around the plug that was in it. “Are you going to get up or just stare?”

Jimmy was in a mood now. Cas sighed and got up too. They were supposed to be on vacation. It was their birthday tomorrow and they always took a week off of work to celebrate. Celebrating usually involved them getting a room somewhere or finding their way home to catch up.

They would allow themselves to sleep whenever they wanted, fuck whenever they wanted and to indulge in things they might not when working. Things like getting drunk, smoking pot and occasionally other kinds of drugs that were taken off of each other's bodies.

To Cas, birthday week was better than Christmas. They hadn’t just been together since the beginning of their existence, they were once the same person. The same egg. They shared the womb together. They had been born wrapped around each other, nearly killing their mother. They grew up close. Too close according to child psychologists.

Now in their adult lives, they were closer still by taking their relationship to the bed. It was natural for Cas. he couldn’t imagine being intimate with any other person. It just seemed strange and out of place. Jimmy owned everything that he was and vice versa.

Birthday week was Cas’ time to remind Jimmy just how much he was to him.

Cas pulled on a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt. His hair was a mess. He could feel it sticking up in odd places. He didn’t care. His hair was usually a mess. “It’s witches.”

“Ooh…” Jimmy knew how much Cas hated dealing with witches. It just hit close to home with him. That was one of the few differences between the two of them. Cas had a natural talent for witchcraft and Jimmy didn’t.

Cas turned around to meet Jimmy’s oh so familiar fingers in his hair, smoothing it and making it look a little more orderly. “I’ll make it up to you Meine Seele.”

Jimmy smiled and kissed him sweetly. “ Yes, you will.” He patted Cas’ cheek and pulled away to pack their meager things.

They had a home. A small cabin tucked away up in Michigan. It was on Lake Superior. It was so far north it might as well be Canada. They went there to stay and re-group.Their work took them all over Canada and the US. This little place was almost in the centre.

Most of the time though, home was Jimmy the car, and whatever motel room they stumbled upon. Unfortunately this time around, birthday week fell when they were on the road. When they got into Palo Alto, Cas was going to have to bring Jimmy to get a steak dinner, splurge on a nice motel and spend an hour massaging his twin’s shoulders to make it up to him.

Not that he minded it in the least.

Once they had their car packed, Cas checked out of the motel and they were on their way.

Jimmy drove while Cas looked up the evidence on his tablet. “It seems that there have been two missing people reports that have happened in the past two months. Both on the night of the new moon.”

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “How very original.”

“There is a coven of witches in Palo Alto. We are to investigate and see if they are responsible for the missing persons.”

“That sounds about right.”

Cas frowned and flipped to the moon cycle that he had on the tablet. “ The new moon in Palo Alto is tomorrow night.”

Which was why the bureau was sending them. There were a lot of hunters in North America. A lot of newer ones who were inexperienced and stupid. And there were ones like Jimmy and Cas who had been doing it forever and had a reputation for being some of the best. They were being called in off vacation not because they were the closest, but because they were the most likely to get it done before another victim was hurt.

~

Things were blurry when Dean woke up. He couldn’t move his arms. His legs were sluggish and would only move together. His head was pounding. There was a strange droning. He struggled to get up. That was when he realized that his hands were tied behind his back.

Sammy.

There were strange robed figures surrounding him. He rolled over onto his other side. There was Sam. He wasn’t sure if seeing his brother relieved him or made him more worried. As it was, fear was up in his throat, trying to choke him.

He was sure that this was his fault.

It was him that wanted to go out that night. It was him who wanted to get Sam drunk and laid. It was him who agreed to go home with the two girls.

But on a deeper level, Dean blamed himself for other reasons. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice was telling him that this was what happened to sickos who fell in love with their little brothers. This was what happened to incestuous freaks.

Dean tried to call Sam’s name but there was something in his mouth. He tried to move closer to his brother to wake him up but he was stopped. Someone rolled him over and pressed a foot to his chest. His eyes widened when he saw the knife in her hands.

What happened next was very hazy. The door to the room exploded inwards and two men entered. Dean couldn’t grasp what they were saying. What the robed people were saying. He must still be drugged. He wriggled, managed to get up on his knees and over to Sam.

Sam was out cold. Dean nudged him, trying to wake him up but only ended up flopping over him and hitting his head on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

It was one of those just in time things. It would have been cliche had Jimmy been watching it on Television. The heroes show up at the last moment to save the damsel in distress. Only this time the damsel were two absolutely beautiful men. In the end, Jimmy was just glad that they did make it in time. 

At this point, there were one of two things the seven witches could do. Surrender their magical abilities and be tried in regular court for murder. Or fight back then and there and risk losing their lives. They chose to fight. At least some of them did. Four allowed Jimmy to cuff them. The handcuffs were specially runed to completely dampen any magic.

The other three fought. Jimmy shifted into wolf form immediately to subdue them. Cas had only his magic and his gun. Jimmy went through the first two easily. Even witches had a hard time against a wolf. It was hard to admit, even to himself, but he enjoyed it when they fought back.

Cas took down the third. When he was finished, he was panting. His knuckles were bloodied and his eyes were black as pitch from using his magic. He was so hot like this. Jimmy always found his twin beautiful but when he was fresh from hunting, eyes black, hair mussed, adrenaline still pumping… Well, he was irresistible.

It had been Castiel that made the rescue happen. They had gone earlier in the morning to interview the coven. They denied any link to the missing people cases. Denied using any kind of black magic. Denied even knowing anyone who practiced black magic.

Castiel hadn’t believed a word of it. They waited until Cas didn’t feel any magical presence in the home anymore and then they investigated. It was one of the many times Jimmy was pleased with Cas’ ability to unlock doors with the flick of his magical fingers.

The coven lived in a large home that was likely a sorority house at some point. There were seven women who lived there. It was hard to find the altar room. It was hidden behind a bookcase in the study. The twins scoured any open spell book until Jimmy found the evidence they needed.

A spell to increase the power of a coven. It involved several things but the main ingredient was the blood of seven humans taken over the course of seven new moons. They left only to return that night to catch them in the act.

Regular police officers came in to take the smarter four away. They would handle the paperwork and the trials. Jimmy and Cas were just the muscle. Hunters only did the hard parts.

When they had a moment, Cas knelt in front of his twin and held his face. He looked him over for any injuries. When he was satisfied that any blood on him was not his own, Cas kissed him between his eyes. He stood and scratched Jimmy behind the ears which earned him a happy whine. He really didn’t mind Cas touching him like a dog when he was in wolf form. It was actually rather soothing

Then their attention turned to the sacrifices.

The short haired one was regaining consciousness. Cas blinked, the black in his eyes fading. Jimmy padded over to the two men, licking his lips. He wanted to make sure that the blood was gone before he nudged the man’s face with his nose.

“ Hnn.” The short-haired man grumbled. Then his eyes fluttered open. Beautiful, beautiful green eyes. Framed with lashes that rivaled Cas’. He touched his forehead, wincing. Then his eyes fell on Jimmy. He started, flailing back. “O-ooh… hey, pup… Good doggy. Christ, you’re big.” 

He was nervous. Jimmy could smell his fear. He laid down and cocked his head to the side to show the man that he wasn’t a threat.

“He won’t hurt you,” Cas said. 

The man whirled, “What do you people want?” he demanded. Jimmy noticed that his hand rested on the small of the other man’s back. He kept him within reach. Cas crouched down so that he was on the victim’s level.

Jimmy could see why he could be intimidating. His blue eyes were colder, more piercing than Jimmy’s. His black hair was mussed. Knuckles bloodied. There was a bruise and forming on his cheekbone. But he was dressed all in black, gun in hand. And Cas was tall a few inches taller than Jimmy was.

“There is only Jimmy and I here,” Cas said kindly. 

Jimmy knew that Cas was using his ‘kind’ voice. To a stranger, it probably sounded like a growl. Cas’ voice reminded Jimmy of rich black coffee. The dark kind that Jimmy always needed a ton of sugar to drink.

“The robed figures,” the man said. His hand tightened around the other man’s shirt. Hmm… This man loved the other

“They are gone.”

“What the fuck is going on?”

“You were to be sacrificed.”

“Come again?”

Jimmy edged forward so he could nudge under the man’s hand to comfort him. He rubbed Jimmy’s ears absently.

“I am assuming you and your friend came here in hopes of a good time… you were drugged and they were going to murder you to gain power.”

“Is this a joke?”

Cas frowned. “Why would I joke about such a thing.”

Jimmy rolled his eyes. Cas was terrible at this. He yipped at Cas to encourage him. Cas sighed and rubbed his face. “You were seduced by a pair of witches. They have been working a spell to gain power. Part of the spell was to use human sacrifices.”

The man laughed. “Did Bobby put you up to this?”

Cas tilted his head to the side. “Who?”

The other man, the long-haired man groaned and moved to sit up. “Dean?”

The short-haired man - Dean, turned to the other and inspected him. “You okay, Sammy?”

“Yeah…” Sam rubbed his face. “What happened?”

Cas explained everything again. Jimmy could tell his brother was getting annoyed. He hated repeating himself. He reached out to place a paw on Cas’ knee.

“So you expect us to believe that witches are real?” Sam asked with an expression that could kill a man.

Cas sighed through his nose. Usually, this conversation went easier. He held out his hand and snapped his fingers. A flame burst into existence above his fingers. The two new men just blinked and stared.

Jimmy got up and moved to sit next to Cas. It would be ugly but maybe it would drive things home for the boys. He changed back to human, limbs snapping and body twisting until he sat there before them naked.

Now the two of them were staring with their mouths agape.

“Holy shit,” Sam said.

“It’s all real,” Jimmy said. “Ghosts, Demons, things that go bump in the night-”

“Werewolves,” Cas chimed in.

“Witches… It’s all real.” Jimmy’s voice was soft and gentle. He made no move to cover his nudity. He was unashamed of his body. Though, Cas would have to fetch his change of clothes from the car.

“So you saved us?” Dean asked.

The twins looked at one another and nodded. “Yes,” Cas replied.

“And you.” Sam gestured to Jimmy. “You are a shapeshifter?”

“Werewolf,” Jimmy corrected. “And Cas here is a witch.”

Dean noticeably shifted into a position that would make it easier to protect Sam.

“Not all witches are bad,” Cas said. There was an edge to his voice and Jimmy knew that he was irritated. “I am a white witch.” 

“O-ooh… Of course.” Dean said.

“So like… black and white magic.” Sam asked. “Black magic are spells that can control and harm and white are for good.”

Cas nodded. “Yes. Though it’s not quite so ‘black and white’ There are grey areas.”

“One of my ex’s was a Wiccan,” Sam added

“Yeaaahh,” Jimmy laughed. “Someone who practices but who has no real magic.”

“A mundane,” Cas offered.

“So uh… Thanks for saving us,” Dean said.

“Could we… get you dinner or something?” Sam asked.

“Yeah!” It wasn’t too often that two beautiful men asked them to dinner.

Cas nodded. “We have some paperwork that we need you to fill out. We can also answer any other questions you may have.”

Jimmy smiled. Cas, the ever vigilant. 

The two men looked at each other then back at the twins.

“We have loads of questions,” Sam told them.


	4. Chapter 4

“So how exactly does white and black magic work?” Sam asked.

They had arrived at a local diner that Dean had boasted had the best burgers in the area. It was quaint and warm. It was obvious that the boys came often. The waitresses seemed to know them well. They ordered food and settled in for a long conversation.

Cas wiped his mouth on a napkin. “It’s sort of how you described it earlier.” He said. “White magic is any magic that can be perceived as good or peaceful and black magic is anything that harms or controls someone against their will… but spells can be changed.”

“How so?”

“Take a love spell for example. It could be black or white. A black variant would be something along the lines of ‘I want x person to fall in love with me.’ It’s considered black because it will force that ‘x person’ to do something against their will.”

Sam nodded. Cas seemed to have Sam’s rapt attention. It was adorable really. The look on Sam’s face as he learned about their world.

“A white magic love spell would be one to attract love to you. It is more ‘I wish to fall in love with someone, bring love to me.’ But the thing is, if you think of someone you have interest, even for a moment, the spell can change and you might cast a love spell on them by mistake.”

Sam nodded again, more vigorously. “Makes sense!”

“A lot of the magic that I use in our field of work could be considered black, but I use it for a good cause. That is where the grey area lays.”

“So what exactly is your ‘field of work?” Dean asked. Jimmy wasn’t sure he liked Dean’s tone. It sounded accusatory. Then again, Dean’s world had just been turned upside down.

“We are hunters,” Jimmy said

“We are part of a bureau of the government that specializes in the control and containment of the supernatural,” Cas added.

“To make sure that civilians like yourselves don’t get hurt or affected by any of it.”

“Kind of too late for that,” Dean grumbled. Jimmy noticed that he hadn’t eaten much of his meal. He stole a french fry off Dean’s plate. The younger man just raised a brow as Jimmy happily ate it.

“We try to keep things quick and clean to ensure that the things we work with are contained and have the minimum interaction with civilians as possible. Sometimes, however, it’s inevitable that some people will come into contact.

“He always talk like this?” Dean asked Jimmy.

Jimmy grinned. “All the time.”

“Wanna lay down the layman’s terms?” Dean asked.

“We try to take care of supernatural threats before regular people get involved but sometimes shit happens,” Jimmy told him and stole another fry.

“Shit like when people get roofied by a bunch of witches?”

“Dean…” Sam said quietly.

“What?”

Sam made a hand gesture and an expression that Jimmy could only read as ‘be nice’.  
“Exactly.” He said without flinching. “Shit like when people get roofied by witches.”

“So… vampires, ghosts, werewolves, witches… All real?” Dean counted each race off on a finger.

“Yes,” Cas told him. “As well as a number of other species that exist.”

“Great.”

“And you are a… A werewolf?” Sam asked Jimmy. His question was gentle, non-judgemental. Jimmy liked that.

“There are technically two kinds of werewolves,” Jimmy explained. “Lycanthropes and rugaru. Rugaru are the ones that all of the legends come from. When they change they have no control over themselves and become mindless beasts.”

“Lycanthropes, like me, can change at will. We do change on the full moon but we stay completely cognitive. We also don’t eat people.” Jimmy’s grin was wolfy it made Cas smile and squeeze his knee under the table.

“Ooh. Cool.” Now Dean sounded interested. “So how come Cas isn’t a lycanthrope if you are twins?”

“You can become a lycanthrope two ways,” Cas said. “ By being born one and by being bitten by one. The strain is transmitted by saliva. Jimmy was infected during a particular difficult hunt.”

“There was a lycan who liked to go around pretending he was rugaru.” Jimmy held up his arm to show off the scar that looked like a dog bite. “He infected me before Cas was able to put him down.”

“That must have been terrifying,” Sam said softly.

“It was. My first full moon, I didn’t know what was going on. I didn’t have much control of myself.” Jimmy shuddered. “I’m glad Cassie was there.”

It was probably the hardest thing that Jimmy had ever gone through. Cas had to chain him down in their basement because Jimmy was simply attacking him. It was like Jimmy couldn’t even recognize his own twin. There was a part of him screaming inside while the other part tried to maim and kill.

Jimmy was just thankful that he was in control now. That his first forced change was the only one that rendered him a monster. If he hadn’t regained control, he would have put himself down.

Silence fell on the table. Cas poked at his fries awkwardly.

“So what now?” Sam asked.

That was something that Jimmy knew Cas could answer. Before he had a chance to tell his brother, Cas pulled some papers out of the leather messenger bag he had brought. “We need you two to sign some non-disclosure forms.”

“Some what?” Dean demanded.

“The government tries very hard to keep the supernatural under wraps,” Jimmy replied.

“They are afraid that if word got out that these things exist there would be widespread panic.”

“Oh. Makes sense,” Sam murmured.

“In the unfortunate event that a civilian comes into contact with the supernatural they must sign a non-disclosure agreement that legally bars them from speaking to any other civilian about what they saw or experienced.” Cas sounded like a textbook. 

“So we have to just… pretend none of this happened? Go back to our normal lives?”

“Yeah.” Jimmy shrugged. “It sucks but that’s the law.”

Sam swallowed and looked over the agreement. “What if we don’t want to sign?”

“Then we have to arrest you.”

“Arrest us?” Dean asked, anger rising. “We are the fucking victims here.”

“You are,” Jimmy agreed. “But it’s the law. You either sign it and keep quiet or we have to take you in and detain you until you sign.”

Sam sighed and signed the paper. “What happens if something else… I don’t know. Crops up.”

Cas slid him his card. “You can give us a call.”

Jimmy’s eyebrows hit his hairline. It was rare that Cas gave his card out. It was usually Jimmy who did so. Cas simply preferred not to talk to people. Jimmy was better at it. Cas was too hard, too… introverted.

Sam picked up the card and looked it over. “FBSI?”

“Federal Bureau of Supernatural Investigation,” Cas said simply

“Cool.” Dean’s grin didn’t quite reach his eyes. Jimmy didn’t blame him at all. He would have had a hard time swallowing all this too. He didn’t blame Dean for mistrusting them.

It seemed that dinner was coming to a close. Jimmy found that he didn’t want it to be though. He wanted to talk to Dean about more normal things. Like what he did for a living. What kind of music he liked. He wanted to fuck Dean, that was obvious to him. But he kind of wanted to get to know him too. He just had the feeling that they would hit it off as friends

“We are staying in town a few days,” Jimmy told them finally. “If you have any more questions or if any strange symptoms crop up, give us a call… just in case.”

Sam and Dean just nodded wide-eyed. No doubt going over what possible symptoms they might exhibit.

“Thank you for the meal,” Cas told them with a nod. Jimmy took the cue and stood. Cas collected the signed papers and tucked them away to be filed later. “I’m glad that you are both alright.”

“Good night,” Jimmy told them. Cas started to walk away. Jimmy, however, was hesitating, staring at Dean who stared right back. Most of the one night stands that he had didn’t know that he was a werewolf. They thought he was just a run of the mill human. The fact that Dean knew what he was… It made Jimmy question whether or not he should say anything at all.

“ So… If you don’t mind the whole werewolf thing and you want to hang out while we are here… give me a call.” Jimmy hesitated only a moment before sliding his card across the table to Dean.

With that, he gave a sly grin that he hoped looked more confident than he felt and turned to leave with his twin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to Tori ( Outoftheashes / Samanddeaninpanties ) She helped me a LOT in writing this chapter. She is also my super talented Beta <3

The next two days were rough. Sam was listless and didn’t really leave his room. Dean felt about the same. He called in sick the first day after and the morning after that. He claimed he had food poisoning and was wrapped around the toilet. Well he didn’t have food poisoning but he felt just as fucked.

He couldn’t forget what had happened. He was eternally grateful that Sam hadn’t woken up to see the hooded figures. They haunted him. Sleep didn’t come either. Every bump or noise he heard in the night made Dean jump. Was it a ghost? Was it some other creepy crawly that he didn’t want to know existed. Or was it some damn cat?

Or another witch ready to end his life for more power?

Either way, Dean found his way to the kitchen around nine at night having not slept and feeling hungry. There was Sam, trying to eat some cereal with what looked like little success. Dean could relate. He poured himself some coffee because fuck it. It may be late for a coffee but he needed some comfort. He made himself some cereal and sat across from Sam.

The silence was heavy between them. Weighted with all of the things unsaid. All of the things they should be talking about and weren’t. Dean didn’t blame him. He was fucking scared too. It seemed that everything they had known came crashing down on them in the course of one night. 

They had been roofied, tied up. Was that technically kidnapping? Never mind the fact that he hadn’t been physically hurt, Dean felt violated. He felt unsafe. He could see it in Sam. He had the same look in his eyes that Dean had when he risked a look in the mirror.

But then there was the twist. The M. Night fucking Shyamalan twist where monsters were real. It was so surreal. Dean had seen it with his own eyes. Cas producing fire out of nowhere and then Jimmy. He watched the man change from wolf into human. It still didn’t feel real. His logic told him that it couldn’t be real.

Sam looked tired as Dean felt and as loath Dean usually was to talk about anything, he really needed to talk about this. He felt like he was going insane and well, he really just needed his brother. Selfish it may be, Dean needed Sam.

"So, uh." Dean couldn't look Sam in the eye as he started talking. " This whole..." He waved his spoon in the air as if it would help him conjure the words he was looking for. "Thing. That happened... What the fuck?"

Sam winced. Shrinking himself in a little. It was astounding that such a large man could make himself look so damn small. “What about it?”

"All of it," Dean replied. "I kept jumping all fucking night thinking that every little noise was a fucking ghost or something…”

“I didn’t sleep at all…” Sam said softly. He traced his spoon in a ring of condensation on the table left from his orange juice glass. Dean watched the movement a moment. It was calming.

"Fucking witches man?" Dean said. And with that, the levee that held Dean’s emotions back broke. "We were almost killed, Sam." His voice wavered, he heard it. It was fucking real now. He had said it out loud. It happened. "Federal Bureau of Supernatural Investigation? Jesus Christ. Fucking magic twins?" 

He added the last words as if they would bandaid the terror he still felt over what had happened to him. It was his fault too. That was the kicker. If Dean hadn’t dragged Sam out to party. If he hadn’t been hell-bent on getting Sam laid and give him a good time none of this would have happened.

He could see Sam shutting down. He knew that look. When his eyes got downcast and his shoulders dropped. It was as if he was subconsciously pulling back and away from the topic. Dean knew his brother. He knew his body language better than he knew his own. Sam was not in a good place.

"You know how happy I'd normally be about twins," Dean said. "But supernatural magic ones?" He shook his head.

“Do we have to talk about this Dean? It’s just… It’s a lot.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, we gotta talk about it, Sammy. Come on! Everything has changed.”

“Yeah, it has,” Sam agreed. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t bury it and forget it happened.”

"Ok, so that’s off the table..." Dean told him. "Fair enough... But you seemed pretty chatty about everything else when the twins were around."

“Well yeah. Talking about all that supernatural stuff seemed safe. It seemed more real than what happened before… Before the twins showed up.” Sam’s shoulders were more relaxed now. Not by much but still…

They were quiet for a bit while their cereal got soggy and inedible. Dean thought about the twins again. It was ridiculous, It really was but he couldn’t help but think about how beautiful they were. How could he be thinking about that with all this other shit going on? But it felt comforting to just stay in that zone of thinking. 

“It kind of help that they were so hot…” he said.

Sam snorted, crossing his arms. That was good. He didn’t look like he was going to run anymore. 

“I’m thinking about giving Jimmy a call…” Dean added.

“Are you serious?” Sam asked. “Knowing what he is? What if he bites you?”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t think he will. He seemed really in control of himself.”

Sam shook his head, leaning back in his chair a bit. “It sounds like you are willing to become a werewolf for a good fuck.”

“You bet his sweet furry ass I am,” Dean retorted, annoyed.

Dean couldn’t believe this fucking conversation was happening. That the only reason he had to not call Jimmy was because he was a werewolf. Dean felt on edge. Like he was ready for Ashton Kutcher or someone to jump out of the closet and declare that he had been punked.

“Or maybe I think he’s a good guy and want to give him a chance.”

Sam was pouting. Or was he? Dean couldn't quite tell. It was probably a trick of the light. Dean lifted a bite of cereal to his mouth. It was mush. He pushed the bowl away and sipped on coffee. His appetite was gone anyway.

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with him yesterday.” 

“I didn’t,” Sam said. “ I don’t know. It’s just… I’m just looking out for you man. After what we just went through…”

“I think you’re jealous.” 

Sam gave him a look that said ‘are you fucking kidding me’ and ‘ you’re a fucking idiot’ all in one. The boy had very articulate facial expressions. "Why would I be jealous?" Sam demanded, crossing his arms again. "There's nothing to be jealous about. You're gonna fuck a werewolf. I'm very glad it's not me who’s the reckless one.”

“I was talking about Castiel.” Dean let the name linger on his tongue. Drawing it out like a tease.

Sam shifted uncomfortably. Bingo. Teasing Sam was so much better than facing reality. At least like this he didn’t have to think about cloaked figures circling him and chanting some weird shit. He was really glad Sam had been out for that.

“He’s a witch, Sam. Just as dangerous as a werewolf.” 

"He's not interested in fucking me," Sam said, shrugging. "So there's no point talking this hypothetical scenario where he might call me up for a fuck - because he won't. You are the one who is in the situation and you're trying to spin it on to me for whatever reason.”

This was why Sam was going to be a lawyer. He was too good at seeing through people’s bullshit. “Jesus. You don’t have to get so defensive.”

"I'm not the one about to put myself in a dangerous position - that would be you. It's called being worried for you, Dean. It's called wanting you to be safe. But sure. I’m just so defensive.” Sam stood, pushed in his chair. He was done talking. He was dismissing Dean. It kind of hurt but then again, Dean had been pushing Sam’s buttons so it was his own damn fault.

“Don’t forget jealous,” Dean told him. He was an immature idiot. Had to get the last word. It was a big fault of his. He couldn’t help himself. 

Sam sent him a scathing look and crossed the kitchen in a few long strides. He bent close to Dean, getting on his level to look him in the eye. “ I. Am. Not jealous.”

Dean’s breath hitched at Sam’s proximity. He could press forward just a little and his lips would be on his. He smelt so good. Sam held his gaze for a moment then stood. “Be careful, Dean,” he said simply and walked from the room.

Dean was left sitting there like an idiot as he tried to catch his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a note: I fixed a tiny continuity error from Chapter 4 and stated that Jimmy gave Dean his number

Jimmy ran his hands through Cas’ hair idly. When they had returned to their motel room, they began their ritual. Piece by piece their clothes came off as one inspected the other. Their hands roamed and touched almost every inch of the other’s skin. Once satisfied that their twin was okay, they entered the shower.

Jimmy washed Cas’ hair first, working his fingers into his scalp and making Cas purr. Jimmy was next. He received the same treatment. Then Cas’ soapy hands roamed his body once more to clean their fight away. Jimmy did the same. They traded sweet kisses as they cleaned each other.

Every time there was a fight. Every time they had to engage a creature. Put something down. Someone down… they performed this ritual. It was wordless. Something they had never voiced. Something they had never really decided on.

It happened the first time. They were more desperate then, afraid that the other had been injured. After that, things slowed down. It wasn’t so frantic. Unless the fight had been a particularly hard one, they took it slow.

When their showers were done and their hair was semi-dry and curling around their ears, they fell into bed. Cas kissed his way up Jimmy’s chest to his mouth and laid his head there on his lover’s chest to hear his heart. The steady thump-thump soothed Cas as he rubbed idle circles into Jimmy’s hips.

“You gave your number to Dean,” Cas commented after a while. He had been sure Cas had fallen asleep.

“Yeah,” Jimmy answered back.

“He knows you’re a lycan…”

Jimmy sighed through his nose and opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling a moment. “I trust him.”

“How?” Cas asked. “You only just met him.”

Typical of Cas to not understand how one could just get a ‘feeling’ for someone. Off and on Jimmy became worried for his brother. He could understand that one night stands weren’t for everyone but Cas had only ever been with him. Cas deserved to feel someone else’s body. The problem was, the idea repulsed his twin. Cas just couldn’t fathom intimacy with someone he didn’t know.

Jimmy had accepted this a long time ago and stopped trying to set Cas up with lays. Cas always ended up just talking to them about their plans in life or some shit like that.  
“Something about him Cas. I can’t explain it… Something about both of them.”

Cas grunted, muttered something unintelligible into Jimmy’s chest. Jimmy let it be for a moment. “You gave your card to Sam.”

Cas said nothing, just pressed a kiss to his twin’s sternum.

“You never give out your card to people if they know what we are.” Maybe Cas felt it too. The safety in the boys.

“Did you see them?” Cas asked. “They… they just found out that they were roofied and about to be killed. Not to mention the supernatural.”

Jimmy agreed with a hum.

“I just thought that they might need some extra help.”

“Saint Castiel.” Jimmy teased. He lifted his twin’s chin with two fingers and kissed him. “And it had nothing to do with how ridiculously hot they were?”

Cas blinked, tilting his head to the side. His wide blue eyes resembled an owl. “Why would their attractiveness have to do with giving them a card?”

Jimmy rolled his eyes to the ceiling. “Hopeless.”

“Not all of us can be cocksluts James,” Cas replied curtly.

Jimmy shivered. Castiel liked to call him James in two ways. One, to chastise him or make him listen. Two, to indicate his want for sex. This time it accomplished both. Jimmy was sure he would never get over how his name sounded coming from Castiel’s mouth.

Jimmy took Cas by the shoulders and flipped them so he was on top. “Don’t even,” Jimmy said, rolling his hips against Cas’ belly. “You love that it’s you who I come home to.”

Cas ran his hands up Jimmy’s chest, shimmied up to get on the same level. “I do,” he growled.

“Because I am yours,” Jimmy told him matter of factly.

“And I belong to you,” Cas agreed.

“Wanna get me open for you Brother or should I?”

Cas growled again. The sound of it made Jimmy’s cock twitch. “Get on your hands and knees.” Jimmy was quick to obey.

~

Cas ran his hands over Jimmy’s ass. He brought one hand down between his legs to press at Jimmy’s cock head. Those fingers ran along the shaft, over his balls up his taint to his hole, fingernails rasping the whole way. Jimmy whined and pressed his ass higher. He had always loved a little pain with his pleasure.

“Good boy,” Cas whispered. He reached for some lube on the bedside table and set to work. He slipped one finger in first. It made Jimmy squirm. He could take more than that but Cas liked to tease him.

He splayed his hand on the small of Jimmy’s back and fucked him slowly with that single finger. “You have no idea how beautiful you were today,” Jimmy said.

“Hmm?” Cas asked and added a finger.

“I love seeing you fight with your eyes black."

Cas frowned. He didn’t like it when his eyes went black. “ I look like a demon…”

“I know.” Jimmy purred, wriggling his hips back onto Cas’ fingers. “I love it.”

Cas snorted. “So kinky,” he teased lovingly.

“I wanted to fuck you right then and there,” Jimmy continued. Cas added another finger. "I wished the boys weren’t there because I would have.”

“In a room of bodies?” Cas asked.

“Maybe in the bathroom upstairs,” Jimmy admitted.

“Insatiable,” Cas murmured. He added a third finger and worked them until his brother was writhing and begging. Cas tapped his ass. “So vocal.”

“Please, Cas just fuck me.”

Cas snorted in return. “Get on your back”

Jimmy flipped onto his back in record time, his legs falling open invitingly to his brother.

“You are always such a good boy when you want to be,” Cas purred.

“Only for you big brother.” Jimmy winked. Cas was only older by ten minutes but Jimmy had always reveled in being the younger. Cas secretly thought it was adorable.

Cas brought his palm down on his brother’s cock to stroke it idly. It only made Jimmy writhe and curse. “Weren’t you going to fuck me?”

“Am I not allowed to indulge in foreplay?”

“You already fingered me Cas.” Deep down Cas knew that Jimmy loved the foreplay. He was always a lover of attention. Attention that Cas was more than happy to give.

Cas rose his brow. To him, it was simply a questioning look. Jimmy liked to call it Cas’ ‘dom brow’ Whatever that meant… “Don’t make me put a cock ring on you, James.”

“That would be cruel and unusual punishment.”

“A punishment you would enjoy thoroughly.”

Jimmy nearly sobbed because it was oh so true. Cas kissed him one more time then reached for the lube. He slicked up his cock and pressed just the head in.

“Oh, fuck, fuck Cas!” Jimmy cried out. His hole clenched around him making Cas groan in pleasure. Then he pushed all the way in. Jimmy wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer still.

Cas moaned and bit into Jimmy's neck. " Fuck, I love you. Meine Seele"

“I love you too.” Jimmy’s voice rasped with the intensity of the emotion. Then he added. “ Even if you never let me top.”

Cas growled and fucked into Jimmy harder. "You get to top plenty when you are out on your sexual escapades."

“Yes but it’s not you,” Jimmy countered.

Cas snorted. “Next time, I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to it, love.”

It was hard to fuck as fast as they wanted with how closely their bodies were twined but they made the best of it. Neither one of them was willing to let go enough to really let loose so they ended up grinding together more than really thrusting.

It drew their orgasm’s out like a taut line. Sweat crept up and created a sheen on their skin as they rocked together. They kissed and moaned and nipped at each other until they drew closer.

“Fuck me harder, Cas,” Jimmy begged.

Cas pulled himself out of their closeness to gain enough room to really thrust. He drew his hips back, pulling out almost the whole way before slamming home. Both he and his twin cried out in the pleasure of it. It only took a few more thrusts before Jimmy came. Cas followed him.

When they regained their breaths they untangled their limbs and stumbled to the shower again to clean the sweat and cum from one another’s bodies. Cas treated Jimmy to a shoulder massage as an apology for all the teasing.

~

When clean once more, they collapsed together on the bed. Cas reached for the nightstand where he got a lighter and one of his cigarettes. Jimmy settled against his chest. He hummed as Cas’ chest rose and fell higher with each inhalation of smoke. The spicy scent of cloves filled the air. It was a smell that Jimmy always related to sex.

Jimmy’s phone rang. He hesitated to reach for it. Eventually, he did, leaning up to steal a clove flavoured kiss from Cas.

“Ello?”

“Hi! Uh… Is this Jimmy?”

“Yup.”

“It’s Dean.”

Jimmy froze a moment then sat up. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah! Yeah, it’s fine. I wanted to see if you wanted to get something to eat tomorrow night.”

Jimmy grinned wide. “Are you asking me on a date, Winchester?”

“Something like that.”

“Sounds enticing.”

“There’s a movie playing at the drive in. Halloween. The Rob Zombie one.”

It was a terrible film really, but Jimmy was so on board. “I’m in.”

“Awesome… Pick you up around six?”

“Sounds good.”

“See you then.”

Dean hung up and Jimmy turned to straddle Cas’ waist. “Uugh Meine Seele. I can’t go another round.”

Jimmy snorted and flicked one of Cas’ nipples. “Dean just asked me out on a date.”

“I gathered.” Cas smiled up at his lover.

“That okay?”

“Of course it is,” Cas replied with a frown. “When have I ever been jealous of your fornication's?”

“It’s just that this is a date… who knows if we are going to fuck.”

Cas took a drag on his cigarette and blew it to the ceiling. “You are coming home to me.” He said with love in his eyes. He reached up to stroke Jimmy’s face. “What you do to entertain yourself is of no concern to me… Because I know you will always come home to me.”

Jimmy bent for another kiss. “Thanks, Cassie."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean Winchester did not get nervous for dates.

He had been on countless ones in his lifetime. So many that he had lost count. There had been exactly one where he had been nervous. The first date he had ever been on. After that he had been confident. He knew how to show someone a good time.

But for some reason, as he stood in front of his closet trying to figure out what to wear, He was nervous. Normally he would wear his usual uniform. Jeans, t-shirt and a flannel. Maybe a hoodie and a leather jacket when it was cooler.

He had never really wanted to impress someone before. If someone couldn’t accept him for who he was, fuck em. He had no need for people like that. Something told him that Jimmy was not one of those people. But for some reason, Dean wanted to impress him.

Maybe because he saved Dean’s life.

Finally, Dean settled on a green henley and his nicest pair of jeans. (This pair had no rips or tears or grease on them from the garage). He dressed quickly, made sure his wallet was in his pocket and was ready to leave.

He passed Sam on his way out where he was attacked with full-blown puppy eyes. Dean sighed and took a moment to pause on his way out to see what was up with Sam.

“Just be careful Dean…”

“Of course I will. I’m always careful”

“Extra careful… you never know.”

Dean sighed through his nose. “It’ll be fine.”

Sam nodded as if convincing himself and looked Dean over. “You look nice.”

The compliment was platonic but that didn’t stop dean’s heart from speeding up a little. Compliments from Sam were few and far between so Dean stored this one away. It was just a friendly brotherly comment about how Dean put on his ‘good’ jeans. Nothing more. Dean knew that.

But it was still oh so nice to hear.

“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean finally managed with a grin. With that, he left as to avoid any further conversations about the fact he was likely about to fuck a werewolf. He got in Baby and headed to the motel that the boys were staying in.

  
Jimmy was nowhere to be seen outside so Dean parked the car and went to knock on the door. Moments later he was met with two piercing blue eyes. Upon further inspection, Dean realized that Jimmy was standing there in nothing but a towel.

“H-hey Jimmy.” Dean grinned. God, he was gorgeous… and frowning.

The twin turned to yell into the room. “Jimmy, You’re date is here.”

“Ooh! Shit! Sorry, Cas-”

“It's alright,” Cas interrupted. “It happens often.”

Jimmy pushed his way into the doorway. He seemed eager. Cas lifted a brow at Dean as if in a warning then retreated into the room. “Night,” Dean called after him. Dean didn’t need an ‘if you hurt him’ speech. That look said it all. It also had him feeling a little weak in the knees.

“Don’t you look delicious,” Jimmy said, eyes raking over Dean’s body.

Dean had always been called attractive. There was just something in the way that Jimmy said it that made Dean feel delicious.

“Lookin good yourself.” His smile was too big. He could feel it crinkling at the corners of his eyes. He didn’t even care. He was excited for this.

Jimmy was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black button down. The buttons were open on it to stay casual and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. It showed off Jimmy’s sinuous forearms.

“Ready?” Dean asked.

“Ready as ever,” Jimmy purred.

Dean led the way to his car. When Jimmy got a look at where they were headed, he put a hand on Dean’s arm. “ Wait… that’s your car?”

“The Impala?” A spot behind Dean’s sternum warmed with pride. “Yeah, she’s mine.”

Jimmy walked up to it, circled it to catch it from every angle. Once at the front again, he lifted a hand as if to caress the hood. He paused, his hand inches away. No doubt he could still feel the heat there from driving it. “Can I?”

“Yeah. Do it.” Ok so Dean was a little turned on.

Jimmy caressed the hood of Dean’s car like he was caressing a goddamn lover.

“What year?”

“67.”

“She’s gorgeous.”

“She is.”

“Did you restore her yourself?”

“Yeah. How did you know?” Dean didn’t recall telling the twins that he was a mechanic.

“You have car grime under your nails,” Jimmy said this matter of factly. There was no judgment there. Dean still let his fingers curl into his palms. He could wash his hands over and over again but engine grease would still settle into the cracks in his work-calloused hands.

Jimmy was biting his lip. “Let’s get going. I really want to feel how good a ride she is.”

The place Dean chose was one of the nicer places in town. Dean didn’t choose the ‘best’ because he found the atmosphere to be stuffy and too ‘snooty’ for his tastes. The menu here had a good variety and the food was always amazing. It was also friendlier in here.

After eating with Jimmy once already, Dean had a feeling that this would be more up their alley. Jimmy ordered steak and after some consideration, Dean did as well. They soon found themselves sitting across from each other with beers wondering what to say.

“I hope you will be a gentleman and let me buy you dinner,” Jimmy said after a moment. His fingers played with beads of perspiration on the table.

Dean snorted. “No way! I asked you out!”

Jimmy licked his lips, a movement that Dean followed with his eyes. “I want to treat you.”

Dean was quiet at that. He wanted to argue more but at the same time, it was very sweet of Jimmy to be offering. “Only if you let me get the movie and dessert.”

“Deal.” Jimmy held out his hand and Dean shook it. He didn’t let go. Instead, he turned Dean’s hand over and traced the palm. “Has anyone done a reading for you.”

“Up until yesterday, I didn’t really believe in that sort of thing.”

“Far enough.” Jimmy’s slender fingers stroked Dean’s palm almost intimately. “Hmm. There is a break in your life line. There will be a significant event in your life at some point.”

“I’m not going to die or anything?”

“No.” Jimmy replied. “ it doesn’t end abruptly, it just has a break.” Dean noted that Jimmy didn’t entirely rule out being able to see when a person dies on their palm. “Your love line is very long, however. Very long.” He smirked. “You’re going to have a big love in your life.”

“If you say so.” Dean winked. He believed in the boogeyman now but this still seemed like a load of crock. “So if Cas is the witch, how do you know palm reading?” Dean asked once the inspection was over.

“I am good at divination. It just comes to me naturally. It makes Cas mental.” Jimmy snorted and smiled at the thought. “Tarot cards, palms, scrying. It’s just something I’ve always been able to do.”

“I’m guessing Cas has to work at it.”

Jimmy laughed. “He’s fucking terrible.”

“So how long have you two been… you know…”

“Hunters? Um… We started when we were legally old enough so… eleven years.”

Dean did the math. “ Wait you are thirty?” Dean asked.

“Twenty-nine.”

“You don’t look it at all.”

Jimmy grinned. “ Why thank you.”

“No seriously. I thought you were… twenty-four to twenty-six. My age…”

“Which is?”

“Twenty-four…” Dean replied.

Jimmy’s grin widened. Almost wolfish. “That makes me five years your senior.”

“That’s pretty hot.”

“I think so.” Jimmy winked and sipped at his beer. It made Dean’s tummy flop weirdly. It wasn’t that people didn’t give him butterflies. He wasn’t above that feeling. He just didn’t get it often. Dean theorised that it was that sense of danger that was doing it for him.

Danger and looks. Jimmy and Cas were like… tens.

But Jimmy seemed to be a genuinely nice person too. That was definitely appealing to Dean as well. It seemed like a perfect package and it just wasn’t fair that Jimmy wasn’t sticking around. He was thankfully saved from his blue thoughts when the waitress arrived with their meals.

They ate in relative quiet. Each enjoying their food too much to speak a lot. It was good though. The silence didn’t stretch out between them. It was comfortable. Dean didn’t feel the need to fill the space between them with idle chatter.

When they were finished, they both decided that they were too full for their desert. Much to Dean’s chagrin. He really wanted to contribute to the date. Jimmy had literally saved his life and there was a little bit of pressure in Dean’s mind to make this… exceptional.

Maybe he could smuggle in some good beer, maybe a bottle of whiskey to the movie. It was easy to smuggle things into the drive-in. After Jimmy paid, Dean shot him a grin.

“Ready for part two?”

The grin that Jimmy returned was blinding.

“Hell yes.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!
> 
> I'm sorry that I'm so late with this! I kind of forgot that this was posting week lol.
> 
> To make it better... This chapter is mostly porn

“Dean,” Jimmy said with mock firmness. “ I hope you don’t think that getting me drunk will make me put out.”

“I don’t have to get you drunk for that,” Dean replied with a signature smile and a wiggle of his brows.

“I’m not that kind of girl, Dean.”

Dean laughed. “Are you saying no to having a beer or two with your movie?” 

It was official. Dean Winchester was beautiful when he laughed. It was infectious and Jimmy couldn’t help but laugh with him. “Of course not!”

“Then quit your bellyaching and let's go pick out some drafts.”

Jimmy followed Dean into the liquor store resisting the urge to take his hand. It was a ridiculous urge for so many reasons. Jimmy was leaving in a few days, he had Cas, he shouldn’t get attached, this was the first damn date and he shouldn’t feel attached to begin with. The list went on.

He kept his traitorous fingers to himself and instead set to the task of picking out some beers. Dean chose one. An artisan beer from Canada. Jimmy resisted pouting about it. He would have liked to get Dean nice and drunk but he respected Dean’s choice. He was, after all, driving.

Jimmy chose the same beer as Dean and another one from Germany. He allowed Dean to buy them. As much as it would have been fun to see the human pout, he had promised.

While they stood in line, Jimmy wished he had gotten dessert. He was full from dinner but that didn’t stop him from craving something sweet. Cas always teased him about his sweet tooth. He had once licked maple syrup off of Cas’ naked body. A job in northern Canada during a maple syrup festival.

Cas had complained about all the sugar. In reply, Jimmy had held his hips down and licked a long swipe up Cas’ belly and listed off all of the health benefits of the sticky treat. When Jimmy got to his twin’s nipples he had stopped complaining.

To Jimmy’s delight, there was a small confectionary at the cash. He selected a red strawberry flavored lollipop and placed it beside their beer.

When Dean rose a brow, Jimmy shrugged. “Can’t have a movie without something sweet.”

“Fair enough.” Dean was smiling again. 

They stowed the beer under the front seat of the Impala and headed to the movie. 

There were a lot of people who wanted to see the Impala before the movie started. Dean showed off his car with a sense of pride. Jimmy just hung back and let Dean talk to people. He didn’t blame the interest in the least. The car was gorgeous.

He learned from eavesdropping that Dean had restored the car himself. Re-built her from the ground up. It was impressive to say the least. Dean was talented, that was evident. The Impala was flawless. 

It wasn’t long before it got darker and the admirers dispersed. They got back into the car and dean pushed the front bench back so they would have more leg room. 

“Sorry about that.”

“ About what?”

“People looking at the car.”

Jimmy shrugged. “It was more than fine. It’s a gorgeous car. You did an amazing job.”

Dean had heard that already from strangers but the smile that he gave Jimmy when he said it was as if it were the first time he was hearing it that night. “Thanks, man.”

“No problem.”

The movie started and they set back to watch. They were close. Not quite cuddling but not too far either. Jimmy was a cuddler and would have loved to just climb into Dean’s lap but he knew that it was not really appropriate. He was leaving and this was a first and probably the last date.

The movie was indeed terrible but still incredibly enjoyable. Midway through, Jimmy had started in on his sucker. It was probably one of the better artificial strawberry flavors out there. It tasted pretty close to real strawberries.

"You know... If she had just stayed put she would be fine right now..." Jimmy commented. He mouthed again at the sucker, staring at the screen. When Dean didn’t reply, he glanced at his date.

Dean was staring at Jimmy’s mouth. He let a barely there whine and nodded. “ Yeah… the victims in these things are always so dumb.”

Jimmy smirked a little and ran his tongue under the hard candy. "Want a taste?"

Dean's breath hitched and he nodded, eyes widening a little. "Yes please."

Jimmy leaned in a little closer. "Do you want the candy or a kiss?" He had been tonging at the lollipop as if it were a cock head. He couldn’t help it. It was something he was good at and enjoyed. 

Dean's mouth parted, tongue darting out between his lips and it was Jimmy’s turn to stare. "Both." Jimmy let the sucker pop out of his mouth again before shifting closer and kissing Dean Winchester's perfect mouth.

Dean’s hands were in Jimmy’s hair in an instant, kissing back hard with a little moan. It was as if Dean had been waiting all night to kiss him. Jimmy's groan was a little louder and he licked into Dean's mouth. he pressed a hand up against Dean's chest.

Dean pulled away from the kiss just long enough to pull his shirt over his head. Then his mouth was back on Jimmy’s and he was treated to Dean’s bare skin. "Mm, looking good there," Jimmy told him before kissing him hard again. He let a thumb slide over a nipple. Dean shivered when Jimmy touched his nipple. It made Jimmy grin. So responsive.

"I showed you mine - now you need to show me yours," Dean rasped.

Jimmy pulled back a little to remove his shirt. He was more lithe, more muscular than Dean. more defined. He also had some scars from hunting. Nevertheless, he was not shy about his body. Off came his shirt. He tossed it behind him.

"Oh shit," Dean hissed. "You're fucking hot.” He caressed his fingers along one of Jimmy's scars, moving forward to gently nip at his jawline. The attention earned Dean a little moan.

"Nnnghh, so are you," Jimmy breathed. "Fucking beautiful." He cupped Dean's face and brought him in for another kiss. "Are we doing this?"

"Please," Dean groaned. "I've been hard off and on since you offered to meet up if I was ok with the werewolf thing."

"And are you?" Jimmy asked. "I need you to be sure." Jimmy may not be shy about his body but he was shy about this. 

Dean whined, grabbing Jimmy's hand and brought it between his legs. Jimmy’s fingers closed on Dean’s cock. Hard and straining against the denim "C'mon. I need you."

Jimmy growled and it didn't quite sound human. "How do you want it?"

Dean's swallowed hard. Jimmy watched his Adam’s apple bob. "I strongly lean towards bottoming unless the other person is a bigger sub than I am - which rarely happens." 

Jimmy almost told Dean that he always subbed for his brother. Cas had tried bottoming during sex before and he simply didn’t prefer it. He liked it every now and then but most of the time was happy to be in charge. Jimmy bit his tongue. "Then get your pants off and turn around so I can get a look at what I’ll be fucking."

He was reminding himself of Castiel. Always so bossy. Dean was too eager to obey.

“There’s… Not much room in here,” Dean said. I was kinda expecting to ride you.”

"Yeah. That’s perfect," Jimmy said. "I was just hoping you'd let me have a taste of you first."

"A taste of what exactly?" Dean rasped with a smirk. Ooh. So, Dean liked dirty talk. He wanted to hear all the filthy fucking details. "Hmm? What's got you so worked up, baby?"

Jimmy was happy to oblige.

He bent to nip at Dean's ass. "I wanna open up your ass with my tongue. I want to bury my face in that perfect little bubble butt you have."

Dean yelped at the nip. "Oh hell yes.” The word came out in a hiss. “I am so down."

Jimmy gave Dean's ass a swat. It wasn't often he was able to be so dominant in sex. "You have condoms?"

Dean gasped, meeting the swat with a cant of his hips. "Do you gotta use one? I’m clean."

"Jesus Christ," Jimmy murmured, pressing a thumb against Dean’s hole. "Aren't you a slut."

"For you I can be," Dean purred, rolling his hips slow and deliberate.

Jimmy whimpered and rubbed the small of Dean’s back. “I’m not clean.” He said softly. “I am a lycan, Dean… if something were to happen. I could turn you.”

“O-ooh…” Dean replied softly, looking over his shoulders. “Sorry, man.” 

Jimmy smiled and patted Dean’s ass. “No worries.”

“I have condoms and baby wipes in the glove box.” 

Jimmy retrieved them and a bottle of lube. He got a baby wipe and wiped Dean down from his cock to his asscrack. He spent a little extra time with Dean’s hole. The wipe went on the floor when he was done.

With that, Jimmy leaned in to lick up from Dean's balls to his ass. 

"Oh fuck." Dean let out a keening whine. "Do you eat ass a lot, baby?" 

“Not as much as I’d like,” Jimmy admitted. Cas thought it was unsanitary. He wouldn’t let Jimmy’s mouth anywhere near his ass. Jimmy was lucky that his brother let him blow him. 

“Nnngh you’re good at it… I’ll offer my ass up to you anytime.”

"Excellent." Jimmy grinned and spread Dean's cheeks. He leaned in then to press his tongue against his date's hole. 

"Fuck!" Dean moaned, clinging to the seat. "Jesus, you feel... So fucking good." 

They were leaving. The hunt was over. Dean's offer meant nothing cause it's not like this was going happen again. But it was good to hear. It was good to know that Dean was interested in more. It wasn’t that Jimmy was unhappy with Cas. He just didn’t get everything he needed from him. 

Jimmy pressed his tongue into Dean's hole. sucked on the flesh there. He pressed a finger into Dean's ass and bent lower to pull Dean’s balls back. The younger man squirmed. When they were more in reach, Jimmy bent and sucked a hickey on them.

Dean shivered beneath Jimmy. "Are you marking my balls?" he panted.

Jimmy finished the hickey then pulled back to look at the mark. " I sure am," he replied before bending to lick around the finger in Dean's ass. 

Dean laughed at that, followed by a groan of pleasure. "Why there? Are balls a turn on for you, baby? Or do you just like seeing me squirm?"

"Both," Jimmy admitted.

Jimmy pulled his finger out so he could pour some lube on his fingers. Two of his slender digits went into Dean this time. 

Dean let out a downright slutty moan. "Oh fuck yessss. Finally!"

"Either you're a cock slut or it's been awhile since someone fucked you," Jimmy said, amused. 

 

"Mm, what? You don't feel how tight I am?" Dean panted, clenching on Jimmy's fingers. "Both." He grinned at Jimmy from over his shoulder.

"You are nice and tight," Jimmy rasped. God, it was unfair how beautiful Dean was.” I can't wait to get inside you." He was rock hard. He gripped his cock as he pressed another finger into Dean.

"Now!" Dean demanded on a gasp. "I don't need another finger. Please. Just... let me feel you please please please."

Jimmy grinned and pulled his fingers out of Dean. He moved to sit on the bench. " Come sit on me then." 

"Oh fuck yes," Dean panted. He moved away from the driver side window so he could straddle Jimmy’s lap. He put his arms around Jimmy’s shoulders and slid his ass crack along Jimmy’s cock. The cocky smile on his mouth told him that he was doing this on purpose.

Jimmy moaned, his head tipping back. "Don't be a tease, Dean," he growled.

Dean bit Jimmy's Adam’s apple and kept teasing, rubbing his hole along the head of Jimmy's dick. "Or what, baby? You gonna put me over your knee and spank my ass a nice cherry red?"

"Next time," Jimmy said. He put one hand on Dean's hip and used the other to line his cock up again Dean’s hole. He fucked up into him then, unable to wait any longer. He bit off a groan. Oh God, Dean was tight and hot and perfect. 

"Yes, just like that," Dean panted, lifting up a bit then slamming back down on Jimmy's cock. "God, you're a thick bitch."

Jimmy's fingers tightened on Dean’s hips, his cock twitching in Dean’s ass. "And you're a tight one... Fuuuck." He fucked up into him to match Dean’s downward thrusts. 

"Yeah, yeah, we already established that," Dean whispered in Jimmy's ear before biting it. 

“Careful,” Jimmy moaned.

There wasn’t a lot of room to let loose and fuck so they ground together, getting as much thrust and friction they could. Dean worked his hips up and down and in this amazing downward spiral thing. Jimmy just held onto Dean’s hips and did his best to thrust up and make it good for him too.

Dean came first, untouched. It was mind-blowingly hot. Jimmy came shortly after. They cleaned up using Dean’s baby wipes then returned to the movie. Jimmy sat close to Dean like before. He was pleasantly surprised when Dean pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around him.

They were quiet as Dean drove Jimmy back to the motel room. It wasn’t as comfortable before. It was like something unsaid was hanging in the air between them. When they got to the motel, Dean walked Jimmy to the door like a gentleman.

“So, uh,” Dean fiddled with his car keys. “When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow, most likely,” Jimmy replied.

“Do you think you have time to catch breakfast with me?” Dean looked so sweet and sincere. It was unfair that Jimmy had to leave.

“I’d love that.”

Dean’s face brightened and he bent down to kiss Jimmy’s cheek. “ Awesome. I’ll drop by around seven.”

Jimmy caught Dean’s chin to bring him down for a proper kiss. “Perfect.”

It wasn’t perfect. Jimmy hated mornings. But to catch this last date with Dean? He would have gotten up at three in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Cas was in bed when Jimmy came in. He could never sleep when Jimmy was out with someone. It didn’t matter how tired Cas was. Sleep would never come. Jimmy knew by now that Cas wasn’t asleep, but that didn’t stop him from navigating in the dark to undress and slip into bed.

One perk of being a werewolf was that Jimmy had exceptional night vision.

Cas reached out for him and pulled him close. Jimmy smelled like another man. He smelled like what Cas imagined Dean smelled like. With a growl, Cas pressed forward to place kisses along Jimmy’s jaw line. “ How was your date.”

“Fucking amazing.”

“Oh?”

“He let me pay for dinner. Argued with me about it though. Had a really nice steak.” Jimmy brought up a hand to play with Cas’ hair as he talked. “Then we went to a drive in movie. A terrible slasher film.”

“I am guessing that it was made less terrible because of the company.”

Jimmy chuckled. “His ass is as tight as it looks.”

Cas snorted. “ Congratulations.” Cas wasn’t jealous. Jimmy was a promiscuous little thing. He enjoyed doing many things that Cas did not. He would be loathe to keep Jimmy from doing things he enjoyed. Jimmy was back in Cas’ bed every night. He knew that he had Jimmy’s heart. That was all he needed.

“We are having breakfast tomorrow morning.” There was a smile in jimmy’s tone. That made Cas hesitate. Jimmy never had second dates. That and the smile in his voice made Cas wary. It wasn’t that he was worried that Jimmy’s heart might be wandering. It was that they were leaving.

It was unlikely that Jimmy would ever see Dean again.

“Be careful Meine Seele.”

“Don’t worry Leibe,” Jimmy replied.

~

The days after the twins left were hard. Dean still felt jumpy at every little thing. He still didn’t get much sleep. About a week after they left, Dean almost called them because he was sure that the neighbors dog was possessed. It took an hour of him staring at his phone in his room to convince himself that the pomeranian had always been a yappy little shit. It was not possessed, he was just paranoid.

Paranoid.

It wasn’t fun to realize that you were spiralling. Not that Dean really was. He felt sharpened. Like he was more aware of everything around him. The tree that he had driven by a million times to work. The one that looked a little like a troll. It looked evil now. Another thing that Dean pushed away. How the fuck was a tree evil?

It was so cliche. He knew that it was fucking cliche. But food just didn’t seem as satisfying. Work was... Well, it wasn’t going well. He had spaced out more than once while trying to do something and he had been sent home a time or two to ‘sleep it off and get his head in the game.’

Sam seemed to be fine. He was going to school, studying, taking tests. Moving on. Dean felt like the laces to his boots had been nailed to the floor in the witches basement. He couldn’t leave. The fear he had felt. The helplessness.

The fear that something had happened to Sam…

Weeks stretched into months and Dean couldn’t get it together. More and more he thought about the twins and how they helped people. Saved people. His small job at the garage didn’t seem so important any more. He wasn’t truly helping people.

He was fixing engines and changing oil for people who just wanted him to work faster.

It was on a morning that he made his decision. He was standing in the mirror, staring at himself. He was supposed to be shaving. Getting ready for work. His eyes looked hollow. It scared him. He was too young to look like that.

He reached for the shaving cream and applied it to his face. His mind searched for something better. The thought of rescuing someone. The thought of saving someone like Jimmy for being put down needlessly. The thought of having been able to protect Sam from those faceless hooded figures.

When he looked back in the mirror to shave his eyes looked brighter. A little less hollow. That's when he knew what he had to do.

~

Dean was making chilli when Sam got home from school. Sam murmured a ‘hey’ as he passed through the kitchen to his room to change. He was worried for Dean. He had never seen him so listless before. He didn’t know how to fix it. When he came back, Dean was ladling chili into bowls.

“Thanks, man,” Sam said to his brother as he took his bowl.

“No problem.” Dean replied. His tone sounded light. It made Sam feel on edge. Not that he wasn’t glad to hear his brother feel lighter, He just wanted to know why there was a sudden change in tone.

They sat and ate quietly. Well, Sam ate. Dean pushed his food around mostly. Finally he said something. " So, Sam... Can we talk?"

Sam stiffened. Dean's words caused a pit of dread to open up like a yawn in his stomach. Considering how Dean had been in the past few months, Sam doubted that whatever it was that Dean wanted to talk about would be good.

“What about?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. Something he did when he was anxious or embarrassed. It wouldn’t take Sam two tries to guess which one Dean was feeling. "I don't really know how to say this. I can't stop thinking about... all that supernatural bullshit."

"Okay… I mean... I get it. What happened to us-”

“I’m not thinking about that,” Dean interrupted.

“What then?”

“I keep thinking about the victims.”

“But it's not your problem, you know?” Sam had been thinking about it too. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. “The supernatural creatures will get taken out by capable hunters like Cas and Jimmy. There's no reason to focus on it." And it was true. They were civilians. They would get in the way or worse.

Still the more and more they talked about this, the more that dread valley opened up in Sam’s stomach. He was pretty sure Dean had little to no interest in his job anymore. Sam was scared. He was scared and he was pretty sure this right here was why.

Dean wasn't present anymore. He wasn't really with Sam. He was getting ready to run off. He had seen it with their Dad. Saw all the same signs. Only Dad had joined the army and went overseas to be killed.

Dean pushed chili around in his bowl. "What if I want it to my problem?"

Dean was going to leave him.

"You..." Sam's chest tightened and he looked away. The fridge, the pot on the stove. The mark on the floor where Dean dropped a piece of toast that had caught fire. "You wanna be a hunter."

It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," Dean rasped. He wasn’t looking at Sam either. There was a ridiculous part in Sam that made him wonder if he was looking at the same burn mark.

Sam wanted to beg. He wanted to demand that Dean stay. They had always been together. Sam's first words had been Dean. His first steps had been toward his brother. He didn't want to go through the rest of his life without his him but he knew that was going to happen if Dean went through with this.

But he knew that look. The set to Dean’s jaw. The steely look in his eyes that made the green look cold. Dean had already made up his mind. Dean was going to leave and the only logical thought Sam could drag into his mind was: what if you die like Dad did?

"So why are we even talking about it? If it's what you want... Go. I won't stop you." Sam’s voice sounded hard. He sounded like someone else.

Dean swallowed hard, staring at his bowl. "Because I can't just leave you. I need to make sure you'll be okay."

Sam raised his chin. “I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll send money for rent and food and-”

“I’ll get a roommate.”

Dean chewed his lip. "Are you okay with this?" he asked. "I mean I'll visit whenever I get the chance."

No. No no no no. I’m not okay with this. Please don’t go-

Sam quashed down those thoughts fast He leaned in closer to his brother, resting a hand on his arm. "I'm not a kid anymore. I can do this, big brother. Already have a few ideas who I'll ask."

“Okay…” Dean didn’t sound convinced. Sam didn’t feel convinced. "I mean, I'm not leaving tomorrow... I still have to call the twins and ask them if they even want me."

“Right.” Sam said. His eyes burned and his appetite was gone. “I… um… I’m going to study.”

For some reason the idea of Dean calling the twins solidified it all and Sam couldn’t handle it any more. “Thanks for dinner,” he said and got up to head to his room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Outoftheashes for helping me tons on this chapter <3

Dean called the twins in the morning. He got up, headed to the bathroom to piss then headed back to his room. He paused outside Sam’s door. He could hear his brother softly snoring. It made his heart hurt. The idea of leaving Sam made his chest physically ache.

But he couldn’t live like this any more. It was a ‘perfect storm’ situation. A combination of Dean being unable to stand by while the supernatural lurked out there and how much he loved Sam. 

Dean couldn’t remember when it happened. When his love for his brother became more than just brotherly. It started out for a deep love of the man Sam had become to something even more when Dean started to realize how truly beautiful Sam was.

People always called Dean the pretty one but in Dean’s eyes he didn’t hold a candle to Sam.

Leaving with the twins was the perfect solution to the turmoil in Dean’s heart. Time apart might extinguish his love for his brother. Oh God, he hoped it would work. And he could go and hunt things and save people and learn to do something with himself. Something more than fixing cars. 

Sammy? He was going to do fine. He was going to be an important lawyer. He was going to graduate school and get a job and move out of Dean’s postage stamp sized apartment anyway. This was just starting the process early. It would be good for Sam in the long run.

That’s what Dean was telling himself any way. Dean was just holding him back.

He made his way back into his room and shut the door. He sat heavily on his bed and picked up his phone. He stared at it. Flipped it over in his hands a few times before finally calling. Despite the revelation he had come to about what was best, Sam's response to his idea to go was weighing on him and a small part of him hoped they would say no. 

"Hello?" 

"Jimmy?" Dean asked.

"Ooh hey Dean." Dean could hear the smile in Jimmy's voice. "Everything okay?"

Dean winced. "Not exactly. I... I need to ask you guys something important." 

~

Cas was having a really delicious morning. He woke up to his twin lazily drawing circles on his hip bone. Cas smiled up at him, leaned in for a kiss and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth quickly, swished some mouthwash then joined Jimmy in bed. 

They were in a tacky motel outside of a city whose name Cas couldn’t remember. He was in bed with his lover and that is all that mattered to him just then. The day before they finished a particularly difficult job. They had to take out a group of teenage vampires that had gotten a little too fixated on a certain book by Stephenie Meyer.

Killing something that looked human was always hard. Especially a group so young. Their love making that night had been less frantic. Less searching each other for damage and more comforting each other after a hard day. 

Cas straddled Jimmy’s hips and bent to kiss him hard as he laced his arms behind his head. Jimmy looked up at Cas with a soft smile. He was beautiful. There was a part of Cas’ mind that told him that he was being narcissistic in thinking so. They were identical after all…

But Jimmy was softer. His face was free of the hard lines that seemed to outline Cas’ face. Jimmy’s eyes were a more welcoming cornflower blue while Cas’ were colder. Jimmy’s lips, in Cas’ opinion were fuller and way more kissable.

Maybe it was how Jimmy held his mouth. Maybe it was how Jimmy held himself in general. Lighter perhaps. More open and friendly. Cas was cut off and turned in and cold. He liked it that way. He was less open to being hurt that way. He never knew how Jimmy could be so willing to let people in.

Jimmy hummed into the kiss and Cas shifted. He kissed down His twin’s neck and collarbone. He made his way down his chest, pausing to worship a nipple. He loved how it made Jimmy arch and moan a little. He made his way a little lower when the phone rang. 

Cas growled.

Jimmy gave him an apologetic look and picked up the phone. The screen read ‘Dean’. Cas scowled again, leaning down to bite Jimmy’s hip bone.

"Ooh hey Dean." Jimmy smiled and ran his fingers through Cas’ hair and to the nape of his neck. "Everything okay?"

Cas could sort of hear Dean’s reply. Jimmy frowned. His hand tightened on the back of cas' neck gently. “Okay…” Jimmy’s hand didn’t move again. In fact Jimmy seemed to have frozen in place. Cas glared up at him, hoping he would just hang up.

But then Jimmy motioned for Cas to come closer. He did, crawling up his brother and pressing his ear to the other side of the phone.

"This is a very serious decision Dean." Jimmy told him gently once Cas was in place.

"Don't you think I know that?" Dean asked. "I'm not an idiot. of course this is serious!" His voice sounded tinny from this side of the phone. Tinny and defensive. 

Cas let a little growl and stole the phone from Jimmy. "Dean." His voice ran rougher than Jimmy's. He wasn’t entirely sure what Dean had asked but he had a good idea.

Dean sighed through his nose, loud enough that Cas could hear it. "Yeah, Cas?" 

"This is not a glamorous job. This job is taxing both physically and mentally. There will be blood and gore and dirt and mud and sitting around in a guano and spider filled attic waiting for a poltergeist to show up."

"I'll tell you what I told your brother - I'm not an idiot. Do you think I'm jumping for joy at the idea of leaving my baby brother behind? I'm all he has. But... I also feel this pull. I can't forget and I can't let it go. I want to help. I wanna make a difference and do something meaningful with my life. I wanna save people and hunt things," Dean said.

To Cas it sounded like word vomit. Like he had rehearsed this in his head and now it was coming out in a jumble. "Can't you give me a chance?" Dean added after Cas had said nothing.

Cas pressed his lips together and looked at his brother who was giving him puppy eyes. Cas scowled at Jimmy. He was letting his romp with Dean cloud his judgement.

"You will be putting your life in danger, Dean. You will have to make hard choices. You will be killing creatures who look human. Do you think you can do that? Kill something that looks like a teenage girl?"

Maybe that was harsh. Maybe Cas was still feeling raw from the night before. But Dean needed to know. He needed someone to be hard with him so he wouldn’t make a stupid reckless decision and get himself killed.

"If they're killing other people it doesn't matter that they look human," Dean shot back. "If they're killing innocent people they need to be eliminated regardless of their age. I can do this." He sounded so sure of himself. Save for that one tiny waiver of uncertainty at the end.

"What about Jimmy?" Cas asked in a monotone. He ignored the look Jimmy gave him at that. " What if he went wild and you had to put him down?"

Dean sucked in a breath. Cas heard it. "If he was going after you and you couldn't handle him, then I'd try to protect you. But I can't promise I would put him down if he went after me." 

"You barely know him," Cas replied.

"And? What's your point?"

"My point is that just because you see a pretty face, just because you fucked someone doesn't mean you should let them walk. A killer is a killer Dean. Even ones that don't look it."

"I'll kill whoever I need to kill," Dean replied. He sounded cavalier. As if he were simply waving off Cas’ concerns. "But I don't see Jimmy being a problem. You're talking about this hypothetical scenario that doesn't seem very likely to me. How long has Jimmy been a werewolf and never attacked anyone? I think if that was gonna be an issue it would have happened by now."

Cas hesitated, looking to Jimmy then sighed. "We will train you... but if we don't think you are cut for this job, we will deliver you back to your brother."

"Or maybe if you don't think I'm cut out for it I'll just continue to hunt on my own. It's not up to you to decide what i do with my life." 

There it was. The thing that made this a bad idea. Dean was too much of a cowboy. A loose cannon. It was this kind of attitude that got people killed. Civilians. Or worse... Jimmy. "We won't be taking you on.." Cas replied simply. "I suggest you forget all of this and try not to be killed."

There was a long pause at the other end. For a moment, Cas wasn’t sure if Dean was going to reply. “Are you seriously gonna take back what you said and not train me? Just cause I won't be your little bitch and do whatever you say?" Dean demanded. He was definitely pissed. 

"Yes," Cas replied. "I will not put my brother's life in danger because you can't take commands. We aren't simply out here killing monsters, Dean. We belong to a government organization. This is a job with a ranking system. Should we take you on you would be expected to follow said ranking system as if you were in the military." 

"I don't think you fucking got what I said," Dean said. "Obviously while you're training me I'll do whatever you say. I wanna learn and I hear I pick stuff up quick. But if you kick me out like trash you can't expect me to run home to my brother like a little bitch. At that point you have no control over me."

Cas rose a brow at his brother. "As a civilian you would be expected to follow the same silence rules that you signed when we rescued you and your brother. Otherwise you would be breaking federal law and will be arrested."

Cas was not the one who got to say who did and didn’t join the bureau. Anyone he chose to train however would reflect on him and his brother. On top of that, Dean would be required to complete testing to see if he was fit to be hired. 

If Dean passed the test, Jimmy and Cas would have to vouch for him. If he managed to pass all of this, Dean would become a hunter.

"No shit," Dean said. "I don't appreciate your condescending tone, buddy."

"I don't care." Cas replied evenly. He paused. " So what's it going to be? Can you be a good little soldier for me?"

"Oh yeah. I'll be a good little bitch for you, Cas," Cas could tell that this was spoken through grit teeth, despite the suggestive wording.

"We will pick you up in a day and a half. Pack light. Bring only necessities. And you better learn how to take commands in that time." 

Dean's breath hitched."I'll pack light," Dean finally rasped, "And I'll uuh... work on the other thing." 

"Good boy," Cas told him. "Jimmy will text you when we are in town.”


	11. Chapter 11

When Dean hung up the phone, He sat and stared at it for a few moments.

He had gotten what he wanted. He was going to start training to be a hunter. He was going to help people. So why wasn’t he excited? There was a feeling of dread in his stomach that nestled there beneath his ribs like lead.

Somehow he felt like he was disappointing Sammy.

Sam’s reaction to Dean’s decision weighed on him as he made his way to the kitchen. He would visit his brother. He would. And he would call. Sam was getting a roommate. Dean would be sending money. Sam wouldn’t be alone…

It’s not that Sam truly needed him anyway. This would be hard. There was no mistaking that. Dean knew that Sam would miss him. They had barely been apart their whole lives. But Dean wasn’t everything to Sam. Not like how Sam was to Dean.

Sam didn’t know the all consuming love that Dean felt. He didn’t know what it was to love someone so entirely. Dean loved Sam as a brother. He loved Sam like a son. Worst of all, He loved Sam like a lover. A hot burning oh so wrong longing kind of love. The kind that made Dean want Sam so much it made his toes curl.

No. Sam was free of that kind of love.

Dean pulled himself from his thoughts to find that his hand was resting on the refrigerator door. He huffed a sigh and opened it. From inside he fished out eggs, bacon, butter, and milk. He had always cooked for Sam and it made sense to make the last few times he got to count.

He put the ingredients on the counter and set to work making his baby brother breakfast.

~

Sam stayed in his room longer than was probably necessary before officially ‘getting up’. There was dread hanging low in his belly. Dread that Dean was going to leave him. Dread that Dean was going to go off to be killed. Dread that Dean was never coming back.

It was ridiculous really. Sam was growing up. He was about to go into law school. He was going to become a lawyer and get married and have his standard 2.5 kids. He wanted those things. But he wanted them with Dean.

He wanted Dean along with him the whole way. He wanted his kids to know their uncle. He wanted Dean’s wife or husband to be best friends with Sam’s wife. He wanted to give Dean away at his wedding and vice versa. He wanted them to have houses on the same street so they were never far apart.

Admittedly, this wasn’t too normal. Really, Sam knew that he shouldn’t want his life that wrapped up in Dean’s. He should want space. In reality though, he couldn’t imagine his life without his brother. He couldn’t imagine Sunday dinners without his brother there. He couldn’t remember holidays with his brother absent.

But it was going to happen. Dean was going to leave and become a hunter. He was going to kill monsters and keep people safe. He was going to be selfless and strong like he always was. Sure he would come home from time to time but Sam was petrified that Dean would forget about him.

Finally, Sam took a deep cleansing breath and forced himself to his feet. He got dressed and went to the bathroom to piss. He avoided his reflection in the mirror. He entered the kitchen, forcing a smile on his face. He refused to make this harder on his brother than it needed to be.

For now, he was going to be a strong and supportive little brother. Sam could cry later.

"Morning." His voice sounded fake.

"Heyya Sammy," Dean said. His voice sounded just as fake as Sam’s. "We've got pancakes bacon and eggs goin’."

Sam nodded. His chest felt impossibly tight. Leave it to Dean to take care of him right until he left. It was so ingrained in Dean to take care of people. It’s why wanting to be a hunter made so much sense. "Thanks, man. I don't think I'm very hungry so can I just have eggs?"

Dean deflated visibly. It was slight, but Sam knew him enough to notice. He slid some eggs onto Sam's plate and put in front of him. He sat next to him with coffee.

Sam stole the cup out of Dean’s fingers and took a sip. He watched Dean as he did so. Dean’s eyes were on him. Something unreadable behind them."You're trying to soften the blow, aren't you?” Sam accused “The twins..." he couldn't say it.

Dean nodded. His work calloused hand went to rub at the nape of his neck. Hands that were calloused by tools and car parts. Soon they would be calloused by weapons and training. Sam felt a little ill. "I'm going with them tomorrow.” Dean stared dutifully into his mug, refusing meet Sam's eyes.

"Okay," Sam said softly. He urged himself not to react even though bile threatened to bubble to the surface. He refused to make his brother feel obligated to stay. He swallowed hard. "Can you just do one thing for me?"

Dean nodded instantly. Always eager to please. "What's that?"

Sam placed a hand on Dean's knee and took a breath. Dean’s own breath hitched and his eyes finally rose to meet Sam's. They were wide. "Leave me one of your tees. Maybe a band tee?"

Dean gulped. "Only if I get your school hoodie.”

"My favorite Stanford hoodie," Sam rasped, giving Dean's knee a squeeze before removing his hand. He could picture Dean in it. It would be too big on him. His mind conjured up an image of the hoodie covering Dean like a dress. Like how girls always looked in Sam’s shirts.

Where the fuck did that come from? He pushed the image away before his mind could acknowledge how hot he looked like that. "You can have it for one of your Metallica tees." It would be too small on Sam even though it was baggy on Dean.

Dean nodded. "Deal" His voice sounded a little raw. "So... I was hoping we could hang out today..."

"That would be good. Gotta make our last day together count," Sam said. He traced his fingers on the table as if to make them forget how Dean’s knee felt under them.

Dean's eyes followed Sam's fingers. "What do you wanna do?"

"Well, you probably have to pack, right?" Sam asked. "I don't know if we'd have time to do anything else since they're coming to get you so quick."

"Yeah..." Dean looked disappointed

Sam pushed his eggs away. “Maybe if we get on it right away we can finish before the day is over and do something fun." He was back peddling, anything to keep that look off Dean’s face.

Dean nodded, face brightening a little. He stood and started to put the food away. " Alright..."

"Maybe we could have a brother date?”

Dean snorted a laugh and turned to give Sam a bright smile. " Brother date?"

Sam hesitated, worried Dean was going to poke fun at his suggestion. "Unless you don't want to."

Dean turned around, crossing his arms. "And what would we do on this date?" he asked with a warm smile.

Sam averted his eyes, he stared down at his cooling eggs. "Um... go out to a nice restaurant? Go to the movies? Have a picnic under the stars? I dunno, man. whatever you want."

"We can grab some chow. We could go to the lake and eat it tonight." Dean meant stargazing. They used to do that a lot. Sam remembered sitting on the hood of the Impala and just watching the sky in silence as they had a beer or two. He couldn’t remember why they had stopped.

"Okay," Sam said, nodding in approval. "Sounds good. But we need to get our asses in gear if we're gonna make that happen."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Tori - Outoftheashes - Samanddeaninpanties for all your help in writing Sam

Dean stared at the back of Sam’s head as it bobbed a few steps ahead of him. They were on their way to the beach, backpacks full of sandwiches and beer and Dean’s comforter. Sam spun, sending Dean a grin that didn’t fully meet his eyes. Dean’s heart lurched in his chest and he felt a strange bout of nausea. It was his fault that Sam’s eyes looked a little flat.

He was going to miss that smile.

“Come on Dean, you’re fucking slow.”

“You have long ass legs, Sammy,” Dean grumbled and hurried a few steps to fall in beside his brother.

“I bet the twins wouldn’t take that excuse,” Sam teased.

“Good thing I’m taller than both of them.”

Sam snorted. They made it to the beach. It was a bit chilly and Dean was glad that he insisted on Sam wearing the sweater that he was going to take with him. At least he would be warm. The Metallica tee that Dean promised Sam was on under his leather jacket. Dean guessed that they both needed a piece of each other. The thought was comforting.

The stars were bright as they spread out Dean’s comforter. The moon hadn’t risen yet. They sat on the blanket and Dean dug into his pack for their sandwiches. He passed Sam a homemade sub as Sam passed him a beer. Their fingers touched and it sent a jolt through Dean.

He drank deeply of the beer and took a bite of his sandwich. The bay smelled salty and amazing The sky clear and bright with stars. It was strangely intimate being there with Sam. Dean wasn’t complaining at all.

"I brought something special." The mischievous tone to Sam’s voice made Dean’s belly lurch.

“Ooh?” He asked, intrigued. “What's that?”

"I'd been saving it... To celebrate if I get accepted into law school," Sam said, licking his lips. Dean tried not to stare. "Weed. Really good shit, too. Wanna share a joint with me after we eat, big brother?"

Dean bit his lip. Something in the way Sam said 'big brother'. It just sounded really fucking good. It just reminded Dean how hung up over Sam he was. It cemented in him one of the reasons he was leaving. "Yeah," Dean rasped. "Sounds awesome."

"Have you smoked a joint before or do I have to teach you?" Sam teased as he backed away so he could look look at Dean's face. Dean was irrationally worried that his unnatural love for his brother would be written out for him plain as day.

Dean frowned. "Of course not." Dean replied despite how much he would have enjoyed Sam showing him how. There was a terrible part of Dean that made him wish he had lied to Sam. It would have been so easy to just tell him that he had never smoked a joint in his life. But that would have been manipulative and wrong.

"No need for that awkwardness." He forced himself to say instead. "Sky is nice and clear tonight.” Changing the topic for now was a good plan.

“It is…You know we can't spend tonight talking about the weather though, right? I don't wanna waste our last hours together on small talk." 

Practical Sammy…

"I'm scared for you," Sam admitted. "I need to know you're going to be okay. I need to know Cas and Jimmy will protect you. Cause if you die because of them...They will regret it."

Dean's belly clenched at the tone of Sam's voice. He didn't doubt for a moment that Sam would do what he could make them regret letting Dean get hurt. Or at least try. "They will. Cas tried to talk me out of it." Dean admitted. " He didn't seem too happy about saying yes."

Sam grabbed another beer and practically chugged half of it. "How did you talk him into saying yes if he didn't want to?"

Dean sighed, remembering that gem of a conversation. "Told him I would work hard and..." Be a good bitch. "Follow orders and shit."

"Huh." Sam took another big swallow of beer. Dean bit his tongue from telling him to slow down. It was clear that Sam wanted to get wasted. "You gonna do whatever Cas wants? Or was that a lie to get him to say yes?" 

Dean shrugged. "I dunno yet," he said honestly. he didn't mention how hot the idea of being bossed around made him. How hot the tone of Cas’ voice was when he told Dean he was a good boy.

They ate quietly, watching the sky. Dean was glad that they hustled to get packing and such done. This was a nice way to spend their last bit of time together. When they were done eating, Dean nudged Sam. "Ready for that joint?"

"Oh, yeah.” Sam grinned. “Want the first puff? I hope it knocks you on your ass." 

Dean snorted, doubting it. He took the joint from Sam’s fingers. "Don't hog it all or I'll be forced to get rough with you,” Sam told him

That just made Dean want to hog it. He put the joint between his lips then leaned in so Sam could light it. Sam did, leaning close so the breeze didn’t put the lighter out. The golden glow of it lit up Sam’s face and Dean was struck again with how strangely intimate this was.

He inhaled deeply on the joint, holding the smoke in his lungs before passing it to Sam. he coughed a little as the first bits of THC burned his throat and lungs. He held it in anyway. He wanted to get wasted. They had already gone through most of the beer so Dean was feeling pretty loose already

"Look at you. Someone's had a lot of practice," Sam teased before taking a deep puff of his own.

“Speak for yourself.” Dean snorted. "I can't believe we've never smoked pot together before."

Sam hummed as he blew out the smoke through his nose. He grinned at Dean. "You never asked." He scooted close to Dean, close enough their thighs were touching and handed the joint back.

Dean took another deep drag. It was hitting him already. It was a fat joint and Sam was right, it was good stuff. He finished his beer and reached for another. Sam took Dean’s hand and lifted it to take another drag of the joint. Dean licked his lips,staring this time, his fingers twitching against Sam's lips.

“You didn't hand the joint back to me. Got impatient," Sam rasped.

Dean took another drag, tasting Sam on the joint. He blew the smoke to the stars and passed Sam the joint. " Sorry, man."

"Not you're not," Sam murmured. He sucked in smoke, his chest filling as he drew it deep. Dean stared at him and leaned in and took a drag. His lips pressed up against Sam's fingertips. He was too heady from the smoke and the beer to care.

“You’re going to make someone real happy someday.” Dean’s words sounded a little slurred even to Dean’s ears.

Sam gave Dean a sad smile. He lifted the joint up to Dean's mouth and dragged it across his lips. "I was hoping you'd be with me when it happened though." 

"I will." Dean told him. He inhaled deeply from the joint and leaned in slightly to blow the smoke towards Sam. "I'm going to visit.” 

Sam pulled Dean closer still to inhale the secondhand smoke. "It won't be the same. It won't be like how it was going to be... you with me every day." Sam’s words were slurring a little now too.

"You'll be fine,” Dean told him and pushed some of the hair from Sam's eyes. The weed and beer was making him bold. "You don't need me."

"Fuck you," Sam said. His voice was steady despite the weed. The joint was held in his fingers, momentarily forgotten. "Yes, I do."

"I'm gonna call you every day Sammy. Every damn day." Dean promised.

"Yeah, but it's not the same as seeing you."

Dean sighed. “I’ll visit.”

“Yeah…” Sam didn’t seem convinced. He took another deep breath of weed. Their joint was almost gone. He leaned in, pulling at Dean’s jacket so he could breathe the smoke into Dean’s mouth. He gave his brother a small smile. “ Don’t wanna waste the last of it.” 

Dean was too flabbergasted to reply a moment. He could feel the ghost of Sam’s mouth. Right there but not touching. He was almost too eager to take one last deep drag of his own. He held it until his eyes watered then leaned in to breathe the smoke into Sam’s mouth.

Sam finished the joint. He put it out in the sand and blew the last of it into Dean’s mouth. They sat there a moment, letting the light feeling fall over them and stared at the sky. They finished their beers in silence. "We should probably try and get home," Dean said after a while.

Sam nodded and they got up to shake out the comforter and pack their garbage up. It went into a garbage can and they walked, leaning on each other and stumbling back home. They were both successfully wasted. It made Dean feel strangely proud. Especially with how Sam kept grinning at him.

By the time they got time they were practically falling in the door. Their packs went forgotten in the kitchen and they stumbled down the hall to their rooms. “I’ll get up early and we can heat up breakfast.” Dean for some reason felt that was important.

“Sleep in my bed tonight,” Sam said.

Dean blinked. Holy shit… “Yeah, okay,” he replied before he could think better of it.

Sam shook his head as if to clear it. “ Unless you don’t want to.” 

“No… I’m up for it.” Dean said.

Sam grinned. His eyes were glassy, showing off how high he was. He grabbed onto Dean’s t-shirt and pulled him into his room. Dean stumbled and fell head over heels onto Sam’s bed. He looked up in time to get an eyeful of Sam pulling his shirt off.

Dean sat up and pulled off his own shirt. He was too wasted to care that he looked a little chubby in comparison to his lean lightly muscled brother. He shucked off his jeans and flopped back into Sam’s bed.

Sam joined him. If Dean thought he was going to keep to himself, he was wrong. Sam cuddled right up to him with an arm thrown across Dean’s soft belly. Apparently he was affectionate when wasted. He should tell Sam no. He should tell him to put on a shirt. Dean was a weak man. He did neither of those things.

“Night, Sammy.”

“Night, big brother.”


	13. Chapter 13

Sam woke slowly that morning. As he came more and more aware of himself, he realized that he was cuddling someone. It was nice. It had been a while since he had last shared a bed with someone like this. His cheek was pressed against a flat pectoral. A male someone. He slid his hand over a soft belly.

Dean.

Sam sat up and looked down at his sleeping brother. He was dreaming. His eyes moving behind his closed lids. It made Dean’s long lashes flutter. He looked beautiful. That thought brought the night before back to him. Their ‘brother date’. The stars and drinking beer and smoking that joint.

Shotgunning.

It should bother Sam. They were both high when it happened. When their mouths were close in an almost kiss. It was not something that brothers did. It had been too close and too intimate. But it didn’t bother Sam at all. In fact it bothered him that it didn’t bother him. 

And now? Now he was waking up with Dean in his bed. Both of them half naked. He felt a little bad. There was no way Dean would have agreed to this if he had been sober. But these were his last moments with his brother and he’d be damned if he wasted it on guilt.

He nudged Dean awake.

“Hmm? What?” Dean asked.

“You promised me breakfast.” Sam wasn’t really that hungry. But this was going to be their last meal together and he wanted to remember it.

“Fuck.” Dean rubbed a hand over his face and through his hair. He grinned. “We were so wasted last night.” He seemed entirely unfazed by the things that they had done.

Sam grinned, pleased that there was no awkwardness surrounding their bed sharing. “ We were.”

“Hmm.” Dean sat up and shuffled out of Sam’s bed. He headed to the bathroom. Sam stared after him a moment. The bed was rumpled and warm where Dean’s body had been. Sam took a moment to press his face to the pillow Dean had been using. It smelled like him.

Tomorrow he would wake up and Dean would be gone. He could admit that maybe he was a little too attached but… Dean had been there with him almost every morning of Sam’s life. Sam rubbed his face. He was a grown ass man and he could handle being alone. He could handle Dean leaving. He could handle school and work and life without his brother.

But that was just it. Deep down he was afraid that he couldn’t.

He sighed and got up to pull on a pair of sleep pants over his boxers. He eyed the Metallica Tee that Dean had been wearing the night before and stowed it safe in a box under his bed. He stared at his bed a moment, trying to get the energy to make it. Ultimately, he couldn’t so he went to the kitchen to make coffee instead.

“Fuck. Make it strong,” Dean told Sam as he entered the kitchen.

From now on Sam would be making single cups of coffee.

He could make coffee for his future roommate… it wouldn't’ be the same. He added an extra scoop of grinds to the coffee then headed to the bathroom. He avoided his face in the mirror. He felt too hollow to risk a look.

Dean was re-heating pancakes from yesterday and was making more eggs and bacon from scratch. Sam noticed it was less than yesterday. “You hung over?” Dean asked.

“ A little.”

“Yeah, me too.” 

This was so familiar and safe. Sam’s eyes burned as he took a seat at the table. He wanted to ask Dean not to go. He wanted to stomp his feet and act like a child. Hold his breath to make Dean stay. He would do none of those things.

Dean put some food in front of him. Sam didn’t really taste it. He managed to keep it down.

The twins texted that they were in town as they cleaned up. It seemed too soon that they arrived at the door. Well, Cas did. Dean let him in and headed to get his duffel. Cas nodded at Sam and offered a small smile. 

Sam thought he might throw up.

It should have taken longer for Dean to get his things. Sam felt like this was all so sudden. It was moving too fast. Dean was heading towards the door, Sam’s Stanford hoodie draped over the duffel. Sam followed. 

Cas headed to the Car. Sam was strangely relieved that he wouldn’t be hovering. 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. It was the thing he did when he felt self conscious or awkward. “I guess this is it.”

“Yeah…”

“Take care of yourself yeah?”

“You too, Dean.”

“Hey, Sam?”

“Dean?”

Dean looked up at Sam a moment, his eyes searching his brothers. Sam stared right back.

“I love you okay?”

“Yeah.” Sam’s eyes stung. “Love you too, big brother.”

Dean nodded then looked away. He looked lost. Like he was struggling with something. Then he turned back and was suddenly in Sam’s space. His mouth was there, kissing him on the corner of Sam’s mouth. Sam froze. It was almost cliche how everything slowed down to that moment. 

Dean’s eyes had fallen closed and there was a frown there as if he was unsure of his own actions. Then the moment drew tight like a rubber band and snapped and Dean was pulling away and looking anywhere but Sam.

“I’ll call.” And then Dean was stumbling out the door.

“Dean.” Sam called. Dean didn’t slow his walk to the car. “Dean!”

Finally Dean stopped and looked over his shoulder to Sam.

“Stay safe,” Sam told him lamely.

“You too.”

Then Dean got into the back seat of the car and was gone.

~

Dean didn’t really look at anything as he opened the back door to Cas’ Jeep and climbed into the back seat. His heart was both hammering and tight. Like a snare drum. 

He kissed Sam.

His mind was awash with all the different ways that could bite him in the ass. What if Sam never wanted to see him again? What if he thought Dean was disgusting and wrong? What if Dean’s long time secret was out now? What if, what if.

He kissed Sam.

It had only been a moment. A short, sweet wonderful moment. It had only been the corner of Sam’s mouth but still. He was going to savor that moment for a long time. He was desperately afraid he had fucked up whatever he had with Sam… but at the same time, Sam didn’t push him away. He didn’t snap or say that Dean was gross. 

He had just stood there and allowed it.

A growl sounded beside Dean and he was pulled from his thoughts. Beside him in the back seat was a huge but beautiful black wolf. Dean tried to pull a smile onto his face. “Hey, Jimmy.” 

Jimmy let a little whine and nudged his nose under Dean’s hand.

“Should I sit up front with you Cas?” Dean asked as he scratched Jimmy behind the ears.

“He has been eager to see you. I suggest you stay put.” Cas told him in return.

“Alright.”Jimmy moved closer so that his huge paws were in Dean’s lap and then rolled onto his belly, tail wagging. Dean snorted and rubbed Jimmy’s belly.

“He likes belly rubs when he’s human as well,” Cas commented idly.

“I bet he does,” Dean replied with a wink to the wolf. It was easy to ignore the pain in his chest like this. Pretending that everything was ok. Chatting with the twins. Jimmy turned onto his side and stretched out in the backseat with his head in Dean’s lap. It was comforting to let his fingers settle in Jimmy’s fur. It was soft. Softer than a wild wolf, Dean imagined.

“Where are we headed?”

“Home,” Cas replied. “We need to get you registered with us for training. Everything we need to get started is there.”

“Where’s home?”

“Northern Michigan.” 

“Nice.”

“It is. We are on Lake Huron.”

“On the lake?” Dean asked.

“Yes. It’s lovely.”

“I bet. It’s going to look real nice.” It was fall and the leaves up north would be changing. It was also going to be colder. Dean was glad to have Sam’s hoodie and his leather jacket. Together he was going to stay nice and warm… Until winter. He would have to get a coat then and likely some boots.

“Very. Have you been to Canada?”

“No… Is that where you guys live?”

Cas shook his head. “We live on Point De Tour near De Tour Village.”

“That sounds awesome.” Cas sounded fond of his home and Dean didn’t blame him. He could picture a cabin in the woods on the lake. Jimmy would probably love running around there. He pushed the lingering ache of leaving Sam aside and ran his fingers through Jimmy’s fur. He tried to be excited for the trip to come.


	14. Chapter 14

The twin’s cabin was as secluded and homey as Dean had pictured. They turned onto a one lane driveway. Ruts from the wheels of their SUV were evident. It looked more like a bush trail than a driveway. The cabin was twenty minutes down the drive. It became evident to Dean that they could kill a man out here and no one would know.

Which was likely the point.

The cabin itself was a good size. It was small but Dean could tell that there was more than one bedroom. There was no garage but the roof extended over to at least cover one or two cars from the elements. Also under the roof was logs lined up against the cabin wall. The cabin itself was partially built from logs and partially finished with stone. The only thing that seemed missing was some smoke curling from the stone chimney.

It seemed like the perfect getaway. Seclusion and a gorgeous view of the lake. The beach was only a few yards away from the back door. A dock extended from the deck that wrapped around the house and bobbing in the water attached to it was a small boat. Dean didn’t know why but the presence of the boat surprised him.

Cas got out of the vehicle and let Jimmy out. The wolf set into what looked like a tour of the exterior, sniffing and looking around. Dean got out of the car too and went to stand by Cas. He seemed different. Lighter. He was watching his twin run around with a small smile on his mouth. It was the first time Dean had seen him smile.

“Come on,” he said after a moment. Dean lifted his duffel and followed Cas and Jimmy into the Cabin. The entryway opened up to the living room and kitchen. The only thing that separated the kitchen from the living room was a counter that served as a wall. Beside the kitchen and closest to the door was a table. It was large enough to fit four people snugly. 

Dean couldn’t help but smile a little because Sam would look like a giant at the table.

The main living room wall was occupied by windows and a large fireplace. A couch and a loveseat faced the fireplace. Dean noted a lack of a T.V. He was glad he brought his laptop. It looked cosy though. Even a little romantic.

“Your room is over here,” Cas said and nodded to the spiral staircase in the corner of the living room. Dean climbed it, Cas following him.

Upstairs were two bedrooms and a bathroom. “ This one is yours,” Cas told Dean, indicating the first bedroom. Dean peered in then entered and put his duffel on the bed. The quilt on the bed looked handmade. Which was surprising. The bed looked handmade too. There was a plush rug beside the bed.

“Who’s room was this?” Dean asked. 

Cas cocked his head to the side a little. “It was a spare.”

“Where do you and Jimmy sleep?” Dean asked.

“In the room next door,” Cas replied as if it were the most natural response.

Dean figured that they had two beds in there or something. It still seemed a little strange that two grown men who were siblings shared a room. Cas lead the way to the end of the hall. “This is the bathroom.”

The bathroom consisted of a washer and dryer that sat beside one another. There was, of course a sink and toilet. The main point of interest though was a huge clawfoot tub. There was no shower. Just a showerhead that could attach to the tap to use as a shower. The tub sat a level higher than the rest of the room and beside it was floor to ceiling windows overlooking the lake.

“I hope you like baths,” Cas mentioned wryly.

“I can’t remember the last time I had one,” Dean admitted. 

Cas shrugged. “I’m going to start a fire. Go bring in the groceries.”

Dean snorted with a smile. “So it starts, huh?”

“What starts?” Cas asked with a raised brow.

“The orders.”

Cas smirked a little. “I’ve barely gotten started.”

Cas left the bathroom and Dean to go back down the stairs. Dean bit his lip and willed his cock not to get hard. If Cas was always this fucking bossy, he might have a problem.

~

Never in his life as a werewolf had it been an inconvenience to be a wolf. That is until they picked up Dean Winchester and brought him home. Jimmy was happy to see him. Hell he wanted to run up to him and pull him into a kiss. Fucking him in the back seat of the SUV while Cas drove would have been even better.

But no… He had to be a wolf. The best he could get was a belly rub and ear scritches. Life was so unfair.

He helped Dean with the groceries. He let Dean put a bag into his jaws and he carried it inside it earned him a head rub every time he took a bag. With the two of them going and Dean’s strong arms bringing in many bags each trip, they made short work.

Cas turned down Dean’s offer of helping to put the groceries away. Jimmy wasn’t surprised. Cas was super anal about where things went in the kitchen, especially since he spent the most time in it. Jimmy took the opportunity to grab Dean’s shirt in his teeth and drag him in front of the fireplace for a cuddle.

Jimmy curled up and Dean leaned against his flank with Jimmy’s head in his lap. The younger man was quiet as he stroked Jimmy’s ears. Jimmy was thrilled that Dean seemed so cool about him being a wolf. He wasn’t acting weird about it at all. He also gave more pets than Cas tended to do.

The next morning was different. Jimmy woke up human. He cuddled into Cas before getting up and making breakfast. The day was spent leading Dean around their expansive property to show him various training areas and going over some of the things he would learn in the coming weeks. Cas stayed at the cabin making a training plan for Dean. 

“It’s really nice here,” Dean commented. They were walking back from the shooting range that the twins had built. The leaves were starting to change and the air was just a little on the crisp side. Temperatures falling in the evening. 

“It is,” Jimmy replied, pleased.

“Hey.” Dean grabbed Jimmy’s wrist and pulled him to a stop. “ I, uh. I never got a chance to kiss you hello.”

Jimmy grinned. “ No. You didn’t.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. A movement that Jimmy logged to memory. “I am not really good at relationships.”

For a horrible moment, Jimmy thought that Dean was going to break everything off. It was a weird feeling. He had Cas. They had been together since they were teenagers. But the thought of not being able to have Dean too made Jimmy’s chest ache.

“But I’d really like to try…”

That was better. “ Why don’t we just see where things take us.” Jimmy had to talk to Cas about this anyway.

Dean’s grin was brilliant. “Awesome.”

“Now get over here and kiss me.” Jimmy grabbed Dean’s hoodie and pulled him into a rough kiss. Dean kissed him back in full, moaning softly into Jimmy’s mouth. “Mmm. You are so responsive. I love it,” Jimmy purred. He let his fingers slide along Dean’s soft belly. 

“I’ve heard that before.”

Jimmy bit his lip then leaned in and bit Dean’s. He pushed on Dean’s chest until his back was pressed up against a tree. One of the old oaks that littered the property. Dean’s breath left in a woosh when his back hit the tree. He looked up at Jimmy with widened eyes before pulling him into another kiss. 

Jimmy kissed him hard then let his kisses trail across Dean’s jaw to his ear. “I’ve been wanting to fuck you since you got in our car.”

Dean moaned and pressed his hips up against Jimmy’s. He panted and they ground together a moment. “I wanted you too.” 

Jimmy growled. He let his teeth graze Dean’s neck. 

“Oh fuck, Jimmy. You can bite me.”

“I can’t… I might break the skin.” Jimmy pulled back and looked at Dean’s face. 

“Well if you can’t mark me, I’ll mark you,” Dean replied. He pressed a kiss to Jimmy’s mouth, then his jaw and then his neck. There, he bit the skin, letting his harmless human teeth raize the flesh there. He sucked then, creating a hickey.

Jimmy waited until Dean pulled back before kissing him hard and spinning him to press his chest against the tree. “Fuck, Dean. You get me so fucking hot.”

Dean grinned at his lover over his shoulder. “I try.” 

“I knew I carried lube in this jacket for a reason,” Jimmy said. He fumbled with Dean’s jeans and pulled them down over his plump ass. He grabbed it, spreading his fingers over it before spreading Dean’s cheeks. “Just gorgeous.”

Dean shifted, pressing his hips back. “You got a condom in that jacket t-” His words were cut off when jimmy pressed two lubed fingers into his ass. Dean moaned, his eyes falling closed. Jimmy knew that it probably burned a little but with how Dean was pressing his hips back he could tell that he only wanted more.

“Look at you,” Jimmy teased. “You want it bad huh?”

“It’s been a while.” 

“How long?” Jimmy asked. He started to pump his fingers in and out, spreading Dean’s hole.

“You were the last person to fuck me.” Dean’s voice was breathy. Jimmy bit his lip. He was doing this to him.

“Really? You saving yourself for me?”

“Yeah. I guess you can say that.”

“Fair enough.” Jimmy grinned and added another finger.

“You’re eager,” Dean grit out.

“Yes.”

“Good. I wanna feel this when you’re done.”

“I will have you ‘feeling it’ all the time if you want.” Jimmy let his free hand push up under Dean’s hoodie to trace where his spine dipped. “I’ll fuck you anytime you want.”

“Awesome,” Dean moaned. “Do it now.”

“You feel ready?” 

“Just fuck me.”

Jimmy pulled his fingers out of Dean’s hole and quickly unzipped his pants and rolled on the condom. It was cold on his cock so he waited no time in lining up and pushing into Dean in one long thrust. Dean whimpered under him and re-adjusted his position against the tree.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine… Just give me a moment.”

Jimmy nodded and let Dean adjust. He didn’t wait long before Dean started to fuck himself back onto Jimmy’s cock. He let him. It just felt too good to let Dean to all the work for a moment. When he couldn’t take it anymore, Jimmy put his hands on Dean’s hips and started fucking him hard.

The sounds of Dean’s broken gasps and moans echoed off the trees along with the sound of skin on skin. It was peaceful. Jimmy sometimes liked to spew dirty talk but just now it was good to focus on fucking Dean hard.

He wanted to see Dean walk funny afterwards. He wanted to see his cum leaking out of Dean’s hole. He wanted to bury his nose in that cute little bubble butt and lick him clean. He wanted so many dangerous things.

Dean came untouched onto the tree. Jimmy followed him shortly after. They tucked themselves back into their jeans, grinning at each other. They shared a few lingering kisses before walking back to the house. 

Cas looked up from his work. The spoon in his coffee was stirring itself. Clove smoke curled up from a cigarette between Cas’ fingers and up to the ceiling. His hair was disheveled. Likely from running his hands through it as he worked. Jimmy wanted to kiss him stupid.

“Good walk?” Cas asked.

“Yeah.” Dean grinned.

“Dean, there are bark marks on your face.” Cas’ words were a monotone.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Ooh… Uh…”

“Did you enjoy yourselves?” Cas sounded a little possessive. Jimmy leveled him with a look.

“We did,” Jimmy replied.

“There was a strange smile on Cas’ face. “Why don’t you two have a bath? I am finishing up here.”

“Okay.” Dean looked happy for an out and made his way upstairs.

“You alright?” Jimmy asked his twin. Now that Dean was gone, He ran his fingers through Cas’ gorgeous hair and settled on his lap. He pulled him in for a kiss.

“I’m fine,” Cas replied. Jimmy searched his eyes. He wasn’t lying. Or if he was, he was hiding it well. “Your lover is waiting.” Cas kissed Jimmy one last time.

“Okay, Cassie,” Jimmy said and got up. “Tonight I’m all yours.”

“I look forward to it.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some SamxMax in this one ;D

“Mine,” Cas growled. He bent down to bite at the hickey that Dean left on Jimmy’s neck. He hated seeing other people’s marks on Jimmy. He latched onto the spot and started sucking a hickey of his own.

Jimmy moaned under him and arched up. He was on his stomach, ass pressing up into Cas’ erection. Cas’ arms were in a vice grip around him as he sucked. “You aren’t worried about Dean seeing it?” Jimmy asked.

Cas paused, finishing the mark before answering. “He is going to know sooner or later.”

“True.”

“I will relish him knowing who you belong to when you fuck him.”

Jimmy snorted. “You kinky possessive bastard.”

Cas smacked Jimmy’s ass for the comment. He always found it funny when Jimmy called him things like that because if he was a bastard then Jimmy was too. Jimmy whined and Cas pressed two fingers into his mouth. “Get them nice and wet for me.”

It was late. They had waited until they were sure that Dean was asleep. They hadn’t been quiet about their relationship. Dean knew that they slept in the same room. He was going to see the mark that Cas had left. But Dean hearing or seeing them fucking was another thing entirely.

~

Dean wasn’t sure what woke him but he found himself stark awake on his back. He groaned and rolled over to go back to sleep. His body, however, had other plans. Dean made another sound of displeasure and looked at the clock. It was around two in the morning.

With a sigh, Dean got up and padded past the twin’s room to the bathroom. When he finished, he went to flush but stopped himself. Cas had been very adamant about not flushing when it was unnecessary. They were on a well and a septic tank and Cas didn’t want to upset the water table or something like that.

A moan stopped him on the way back. Dean paused and looked towards the twin’s open door. He should keep walking. Whatever was happening was none of his business. But curiosity got the better of him. He stepped gingerly towards the door and peered in.

Jimmy, or was that Cas, was riding their twin in the bed. One twin was reclined back into the pillows, hands on the hips of the other. He thrust up into the twin who was riding him. The room was dark and all Dean could see was from the light of the Gibbous moon pouring in the window. But it was clear. He could see the cock of one twin disappearing into the other.

The twins were fucking.

It flooded Dean with too many emotions. Arousal, surprise, foolishness at not having noticed before. But he was also disappointed. Just that day he and Jimmy had decided to see where things were going to take them. Jimmy had never mentioned this.

He turned on his heel and headed back to his room, wincing as the floor creaked. He closed the door to his room and got back into bed. With a stretch and a yawn, he tried to go back to sleep but sleep wouldn’t come. He couldn’t forget how the twins looked together. How fucking gorgeous they looked.

He wondered where he fit into Jimmy’s life.

Huffing a sigh, Dean rolled over to get his phone off the nightstand to call Sam.

~

Sam dragged Max onto his lap and kissed him deep and lazy. It had been three days since Dean had left. Max had been there for two. They had been friends since they started school. Friends with benefits.

They had met in a psychology class. General education that they had both taken because they thought it would help them in their majors. Max was studying to be a nurse. It didn’t take them long to start a sexual friendship. They both agreed that it was best to stay friends but that sex together was fun stress relief.

Max rolled his hips, grinding down into Sam’s lap when Sam’s cell phone starting to vibrate and ring.

Sam groaned in annoyance against Max's mouth. "I don't wanna stop," he whispered.

“Then don’t.” Max replied simply. He let his fingers flick over Sam’s nipples.

Sam hesitated, moaning again, softer this time. He moved to give Max's jawline hot nips. "What if it's important though? What if Dean needs me?"

" Then pick it up. I'll wait."

"Stay with me?" Sam asked with a rasp, running his thumb along Max's lower lip.

Max smiled and nibbled Sam's thumb. "Alright, Sam."

Sam groaned and rolled his hips so Max could feel his hard on. He reached for his phone off his bedside table. He felt his heart speed up a little when he saw that it was Dean.

"Hey, big brother. Given the time of night... I really hope this is important." He looked up into Max’s amber eyes as he talked. He rocked his hips again.

He could hear Dean licking his lips. "The twins are fucking."

Sam's eyes went wide and his hips stilled. "You're fucking with me."

"I saw them plain as day. Got up to take a piss and had to walk past their room. "

Sam frowned "Did they leave their door open or something?"

"Y-yeah." Dean replied. " Door open and the window was open. Really fucking bright moon. One of them was riding the other. I still can't really tell them apart."

Sam's mouth went dry. "Do you need me to come get you?"

There was a pause. "No... No, I'm good."

Sam arched a brow, leaning back from Max a moment. "If you're good why are you telling me about it? It's not really my business. I have a hard time believing they'd want you to share their secret with me."

Dean hesitated again. "I don't know why I called... I guess I'm just used to telling you everything..."

Sam worried his lip though his teeth, considering that. It made his heart ache a little. "While I love being your go to man I guess I feel bad for Cas and Jimmy. I doubt this is something they wanted me to know... Are you gonna tell them you saw them fucking?"

"Yeah... I mean... I don't know what I'm feeling. I kind of thought me and Jimmy had a thing going." Dean said. " I guess we didn't."

"Have you fucked him recently?" Sam asked curiously.

"Y-yeah. this afternoon." Dean told him.

Sam rolled his hips a little, gently squeezing Max's ass with his free hand. "Then you're a thing, dude. You're just not exclusive. Can't exactly expect him to stop fucking his brother for you. They've probably been together for years..."

"Thats kind of fucked up isn't it?" Dean asked.

"Is what fucked up?" Sam asked, looking up into Max's face to see if he was ok.

Max smiled and leaned in to put a silent kiss on Sam's lips.

"They're brothers..." Dean said softly.

Sam kissed Max back sweetly then nuzzled at Max's cheek. "And you have a thing for twins. So obviously it doesn't bother you that much."

"Well, I mean my twin thing mainly involves me being in the middle." Dean chuckled. "But I gotta admit it was pretty hot.”

Sam rolled his hips again, biting back a moan.

"Well, yeah. That's generally the way it works." Sam's breath hitched and he motioned for Max to take off his shirt. "Might as well make your fantasy a reality if Jimmy is okay with sharing."

Dean snorted. "I doubt Cas would be into that."

"Won't know if you don't try, man."

Max pulled his shirt off and pinched at Sam’s nipples, making him whine.

"You okay, Sam?" Dean asked with concern in his voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm good," Sam murmured, feeling a flash of shame. "I'm... I, um. I have company and we might be messing around."

"Oh." Dean paused. "Then why the fuck are you talking to me?" Dean’s voice sounded weird. Strained.

"You called me," Sam replied. "I wasn't gonna ignore my big brother just cause I'm turned on.” Max smirked and moved down Sam’s body to start opening his pants. “You gonna talk to the twins? Let them know what you saw?"

“Yeah… Tomorrow morning.” Dean replied. Max pulled out Sam’s cock and kissed the tip.

“Good.” Sam moaned the word.

“I’ll uh… I’ll let you go.”

“Night, Dean.”

“Night.”


	16. Chapter 16

Dean’s back was tense as he flipped a pancake. His pancakes were usually light fluffy beautiful things. These ones were still good. Still delicious but not his best. Sam would have taken one bite of these and asked Dean what was wrong.

God he missed Sam.

Dean was nervous. Nervous to confront the twins. Nervous and irritated if he was being perfectly honest. Upstairs a definite scrape-scrape sound had been added to the dull rhythmic thudding. The twins were definitely fucking again. The only difference was that they weren’t hiding it this time.

It actually disappointed Dean that he hadn’t been as stealthy the night before as he thought.

There was a decent stack of blueberry pancakes now but he kept going. Snacks later… leftovers for tomorrow… He hoped that Cas would like them. There had been no pancake mix in the house so Dean made it from scratch.

Thump-thump-thump.

For fuck sakes.

~

Jimmy dragged his fingertips across Cas’ chest with a hum. The smell of bacon was traveling up the stairs and it was making Cas’ mouth water. "Our house guest is making breakfast."

"So it seems." Cas replied. He didn't like people in his kitchen.

“We should get up and go see him. I’m curious as to what he has to say about us fucking.”

Cas stretched with a smirk. "Let him stew in it just a little longer."

Jimmy snorted and booped Cas’ nose with an index finger. "You just love making him squirm, don't you?

Cas' arms tightened around Jimmy's waist and he leaned up to nip at his brother's jaw line. "Yes."

"Why?" Jimmy demanded. "What has he done that's so wrong? Why do you want to make him squirm, huh? Is there something I should know, Cassie?"

"I like him knowing who is in charge."

Jimmy gave his brother a meaningful look. One that Cas ignored. "Are you sure that's all it is? I heard that phone call between the two of you... You called him good boy. And you were using your sexy voice too, Cassie. You wanna fuck him? We could always do it together. I bet he’d love that."

Cas rolled his eyes. " I don't do that, James,” he said.

Jimmy had suggested a few times that Cas join him. Cas always declined. The idea of fucking some random person made him uncomfortable. But Dean... Dean didn't seem so random any more. Not after two and a half day journey from Palo Alto to home. Dean was like... Your grandmother's cat. Something you end up with whether you like it or not when Grandma dies. Something you are not entirely fond of but that you can't help but warm up to a little because cat.

"Yeah, with strangers you don't," Jimmy pressed. This conversation was beginning to sour the good mood that Cas was in from their morning love-making. "But Dean's not a stranger. He's here with us for god knows how long. If you're not interested why was your phone conversation so sexually charged, hmm?"

"It hasn't been that long, James." Cas replied. "I think you are just looking for something because you want it."

"Are you trying to tell me you haven't thought about him that way? At all? I'm not sure I believe you."

Cas hadn't. It was the honest truth that he hadn't. "I might now," he admitted. ”Now that you are being pushy about it.”

“The boy is such a needy bottom,” Jimmy told his lover with a small smirk. “I bet we would ruin him if we took him together.”

"So this is something you want?”

"Oh god, yes," Jimmy moaned. "Or, if you'd rather, both of you could take me. That'd be fun, too."

"You think you could take us both?" Cas asked in a teasing tone.

"You fucking know I can." They had just finished having sex but imagining Jimmy in that situation was making Cas’ cock attempt a second round.

"Ready to see Dean?"

"Yes," Cas replied. He pulled himself away from his twin and stepped into a pair of sleep pants and pulled on his robe.

Jimmy, however, pulled on boxers and a soft t-shirt. "Can I kiss Dean when I see him?"

Cas paused. "Am I safe to assume that this conversation with Dean is going to dissolve into polyamory negotiations?"

Jimmy bit his lip and reached out to stroke Cas's cheek. "If you're ok with it? Yes."

Cas wrapped his fingers around Jimmy's wrist. Sharing his lover sexually was one thing. But emotionally too? Cas wasn’t sure he could handle it. "Do you think he will he make you happy?"

"Not as happy as you, big brother," Jimmy said fiercely. He pulled Cas in for a chaste but loving kiss. Cas kissed Jimmy back just as hard.

“I do think he will make me happy,” Jimmy replied. “He already does.”

"Okay.” Cas was nodding. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He didn’t want to hinder Jimmy’s happiness. He was already possessive. He didn’t want to add selfish to the list. He just wanted his baby brother to be happy.

Cas would be lying if he said that it didn’t hurt a little that he couldn’t make Jimmy happy on his own. But he understood that their relationship wasn’t exactly normal. He could also admit that it might not even be entirely healthy.

This was hard for him. He didn't mind sharing. Not at all. But this didn't feel like sharing. This felt like giving up what was most precious to him... but Jimmy wanted this. He wanted both of them. Cas couldn't deny him. He never could.

"I'm okay with it." He took Jimmy's hand and squeezed.

“Are you sure?” Jimmy asked. He looked like he didn’t believe Cas at all.

“Yes… let's go.” Cas didn’t let go of Jimmy’s hand and lead the way down the stairs.

~

Dean tensed when he heard the twins approach. He had been extremely grateful for the lengthy pause between sex and the twins coming down stairs. Listening to Jimmy moan had made him horny as hell. He would have masturbated if he wasn’t cooking.

The twins entered the room. Cas looked smug. He let go of Jimmy’s hand and moved to sit at the island that acted as a barrier between the kitchen and living room. He rose a brow at Dean. "Breakfast?"

Dean lifted his chin in defiance. "Is that a problem?"

"Normally yes. I don't like people in my kitchen." Cas appraised the room. " But it smells good and it’s nice to be cooked for now and then so no."

Dean's shoulders relaxed slightly. He got the feeling that Cas was making an effort here. "Good. Because I like cooking for people." He paused, licking his lips. He felt nervous but decided to just get it over with. Pull off the bandaid fast so to speak. "So, what the fuck is happening? Obviously you wanted me to hear..."

Cas snorted. "Blunt."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. " We know you saw us last night."

“That doesn't explain why you were so fucking loud this morning.” Dean snapped. “Why did you want me to hear, huh? Do you want me to back off? Did you get tired of me already, am I that boring?"

Jimmy flinched visibly. "Of course I'm not tired of you Dean," he said.

"You are more concerned about your place with Jimmy then you are about the incest... Interesting," Cas mused.

Jimmy glared at his brother. "It wasn't to get you to back off," he told Dean.

Dean barely stopped himself from flipping Cas off. He looked to Jimmy instead, focusing on him. "Tell me what the point was then, Jimmy. I'm confused."

Jimmy stepped into Dean's space and cupped his cheek in his hand as he kissed him.

"I wanted you to have no question as to whom James belonged to,” Cas told Dean simply. "Though... As it turns out, James wishes to belong to both of us.”

Dean pulled away from Jimmy’s mouth in surprise. "Both? You mean like... An open relationship?"

Cas sighed.

"As in I was kind of hoping you'd be my boyfriend." Jimmy grinned at Dean.

Dean moaned and rushed in for another kiss, biting Jimmy's lower lip. "I'd love that." He said with a grin. Just yesterday they had decided to see where things were taking them. But the fear of Jimmy pushing Dean aside made it solid in Dean’s mind what he wanted.

He wanted Jimmy. It was weird. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been in an honest to God relationship but something was niggling at him.

"What about you, Castiel? Are you wanting a piece of me too?" Dean kept his tone light and joking but he had to admit he was curious.

Cas scowled. "Perhaps...We'll see.” Cas shifted on his school, appearing to be uncomfortable. "I hope that the usual 'if you hurt him' speech goes without saying..."

Jimmy wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "Castiel! You can't say that to people."

Cas glowered at his brother. " Fine,” he growled. He glared daggers at Dean. "If you hurt him intentionally, I will end you."

Dean chuckled. "I wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone unless they deserved it.”

Cas grunted. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his robe pocket. He snapped his fingers to produce a flame to light up with."You made breakfast, Dean?" Cas asked.

"Yeah," Dean replied. "Lemme get it." He made himself untangle himself from Jimmy and went to take the bacon out of the oven. He arranged a plate of blueberry pancakes and bacon for Cas. He figured it was a good idea to give him his plate first. He put fresh blueberries on top and drizzled on some maple syrup. The real kind.

Hesitantly, he brought the plate over to Cas. He put a hand on the older man's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before setting the food down in front of him. Dean could imagine that this whole scenario was hard for him. It was obvious that Jimmy was very precious to Cas. He felt the need to acknowledge it. Cas was obviously trying after all. "Thank you, Castiel."

Cas looked up at Dean with a frown. He seemed to struggle then, his eyes flicking between Dean’s. "Thank you for breakfast." He said. finally “I enjoy blueberries.”

Dean let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He paused for a moment before bending down to murmur into Cas’ ear, "If you ever wanna have a threesome... I'm game. I'd be a very good boy for you."

Jimmy made a choking noise and it made Dean smile.

"You overestimate my attraction for you," Cas replied dryly.

"I meant both of us fucking your brother."

Cas took a bite of bacon. "I don't let people into my bed.”

Jimmy was staring at them wide eyed. Dean loved it. It made him bold. Like he was putting on a show. "Coulda fooled me. Especially when you called me a good boy," Dean purred. He backed off then so he could look at Cas properly.

Cas just stared back. Dean turned away and headed to make Jimmy a plate. He had given Cas a chance to join in if he wanted but he clearly wasn't interested. No way was Dean going to beg for a shred of attention.

Jimmy took a plate from Dean and went to sit next to Cas. “We should probably talk about relationship rules.”

Dean wrinkled his nose. "Rules? Like what?"

Jimmy shrugged. “ I don’t know… Do you want to go steady?”

“Not really,” Dean replied. “I like being open and adventurous.”

“Same,” Jimmy said with a grin.

“Awesome.”

Dean fixed himself a plate and sat across from the twins. He took a bite of his flatter than usual pancakes. His mind wandered to Sam again. He licked his lips nervously. "Uh. I actually need to tell you guys something..." he rubbed at his neck, averting his eyes. "May have told Sammy something I shouldn't have."

Cas' eyes flashed in anger. "What?"

Dean hesitated, shifting on the stool "Told him you guys were fucking. He didn't give a shit though. In fact, he got on my case about telling him in the first place. Said he felt bad for you guys cause it's your secret to tell."

"He was right," Cas replied evenly

Dean kept his eyes on the floor. "If it makes you feel any better he scarred me for life by playing with someone while he was on the phone with me," he rasped. "Heard my baby brother whining like a whore. Fucking disturbing."

Cas and Jimmy both snorted.

"Poor thing," Jimmy grinned.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Cas added.

Dean pouted at them. "I can't get the sound out of my head - I'd call that pretty bad."

"Maybe it's because you like it," Cas teased.

Dean was so shocked he couldn't even deny it. A tremble went through him as he let himself think about it - Sam moaning and how hard it'd made him... He shoveled more pancake into his mouth so he wouldn't have to say anything.

Cas and Jimmy exchanged a look. Jimmy pressed close to Cas and steal some of his bacon. "We need to take you shopping."

"Yes. You will need winter gear," Cas agreed. He pulled another drag of smoke. "I need more cigarettes."

"We are going to Canada then?" Jimmy asked.

"Assuming Dean has a passport.”

"I do," Dean mumbled between bites.

"Breakfast is very good, Dean," Cas said. It made Dean beam at the compliment. He got the feeling that Cas didn’t give them often. "Thanks."

“After breakfast Jimmy and I will clean up. You can bathe before us and when everyone’s ready we can head out,” Cas said.

“Sounds like a plan,” Jimmy agreed.

Something told Dean that this excursion was going to be no fun at all.


	17. Chapter 17

Outside the twin’s home, there were two trees that sat very close to one another. One summer, Jimmy had strung up a hammock stating that he was going to lay in it and drink beer whenever he could. He made good on that promise. That summer, the twins also discovered that sex in a hammock was nigh impossible.

There was frost on the ground and Jimmy’s breath puffed out in front of him. He sat in said hammock and sipped coffee as he watched his lovers. Cas had set up some bottles and cans on the garden wall. It made Jimmy smile. It was what their father had done for them to teach them how to shoot.

"Have you ever shot a gun before Dean" Cas asked. Jimmy liked how Cas said Dean’s name.

"Laser tag," Dean replied "But I'm guessing that doesn't really count, huh?" 

Both of the twins chuckled. 

"It counts," Jimmy said

"Sort of..."

"Come on Cas... give him some slack..."

Cas sent Jimmy a look. Cas took training very seriously. They stopped in a gun shop on the way home from Canada. It surprised Jimmy that Cas let Dean pick out his own gun. He could remember the moment. He likely always would.

Cas had stepped up behind them as Dean looked into the case of handguns. “This gun, Dean, isn’t just going to be a gun. This is an extension of yourself.” He was talking lowly next to Dean’s ear. Jimmy and Dean were shoulder to shoulder and Cas’ chin hovered between them. “You will learn this gun inside and out.”

Dean had chosen an exquisite piece. A 1911 colt with a mother of pearl grip and engraved filigree. It wasn’t something that Jimmy would have picked for Dean. It seemed too feminine but that wasn’t his place to say. Cas was right. This gun was going to be an extension of Dean and it was his to choose.

Cas spent the next few days teaching Dean how to clean it. He refused to allow Dean to shoot it until he could take it apart and put it back together. By the end of the week, Dean could do it in under a minute.

It made Jimmy proud. 

He could tell from the look on Cas’ face when Dean first did it that Cas was proud too. 

~

“It's fine, Jimmy. Cas doesn't need to cut me any slack,” Dean told his boyfriend.

"Good." Jimmy said with an adorably pleased little smile. 

Cas took Dean's hand in his own and placed Dean’s gun into it. There was a kind of intimacy to how Cas handled Dean’s gun and how he passed it to him. It made Dean’s brain melt. Cas cocked his chin to a target's he had set up. "Do your best."

Dean licked at his lips. "You're not gonna help me aim and shit? Help with my posture? Thought that was a part of shooting a gun." 

"He wants to see your form first,” Jimmy said.

"To see what needs correction," Cas added. He moved in closer to Dean then to watch.

Dean didn’t say anything else. He took aim and fired. He grimacing when he missed the target he had been aiming for by a good foot. He glanced at Cas, who said nothing. Just stared at the targets.

"Try again," Jimmy said patiently. 

“Okay," Dean said quietly. He fired again. This time he'd missed by two fucking feet. "Dammit!" he growled. 

"Stop trying to impress us and concentrate," Cas told him. He had this irritating little smile on his lips. 

Dean sent Cas a small glare. "First of all - I'm not trying to impress you. Secondly, you aren't exactly helping. How about you show me what to do." 

"Try once more," Cas said. This was Cas’ ‘patient’ tone. At the beginning of their training, Cas was gruff as ever. There was no patience to be had. It frustrated Dean to no end because he was trying. He was giving it his all and all Cas seemed to do was focus on his failures.

It took a conversation with Jimmy to make this change. A conversation that Dean wasn’t supposed to hear. 

Dean did notice a difference though. Cas wasn’t as quick to get irritated. He allowed a bit more room for error and even better, he changed his tone. When Cas asked Dean to do something again or if he critiqued Dean, he used a softer tone. Before, Dean was sure he wouldn’t even be able to tell the difference but now that he knew Cas a little better, he could tell that he was trying.

Cas moved around Dean quietly. It was when Dean missed the final time that he put his hands on Dean's hips from behind. He maneuvered them a little. Angled him different. Dean's breath hitched. Cas’ touch was electric. Probably because it was so rare. 

The touches were rare and let’s face it. Dean craved them. Cas was so different from Jimmy. They were night and day. The more he trained with Cas, the more Dean wanted to please him. The more he wanted to hear Cas tell him that he had done a good job. Or better yet, call him a good boy.

"Good," Cas’ voice rumbled near Dean’s ear. "Now... don't just point at what you want to shoot. Look down the barrel of the gun and see where you want to shoot."

One of Cas' hands still rested on Dean's hip.

“Y-yes, Cas," Dean agreed, voice cracking. The voice in his ear and hand on his hip was making it hard to concentrate. But he managed. Somehow. This time he was careful to follow Cas’ instructions.

Cas pressed in close, looking over Dean’s shoulder. Dean could feel his body heat against his back. "No. Not quite," he said softly. He moved Dean's hand to the side a little "There." Cas’ breath touched the shell of Dean’s ear. “Shoot.” 

Dean let a thin whine. One that he was sure Jimmy couldn’t hear. Cas likely did though. He said nothing. Dean obeyed Cas’ command and pulled the trigger. The sound of the shot echoed off the trees and was followed by the jingling of broken glass on pavement.

"Holy shit," Dean breathed. He turned to Cas. His mouth was right there. Dean could lean in and kiss him if he wanted. He didn’t.

Cas smiled. Actually smiled. "Good Boy."

There it was. The thing he had been working so hard for. ‘Good Boy’. Hearing Cas say it had Dean’s cock twitching in interest. 

Suddenly Jimmy’s arms were around Dean’s shoulders, breaking the stare between Dean and Cas. "I knew you could do it, baby!"

“You two keep practicing.” Cas told them. “I’m going to start getting dinner ready.

~  
Once inside, Cas took a moment to catch his breath. Pride filled his chest when Dean made his shot. It was ridiculous. Of course Dean was going to make the shot. Dean was tenacious, stubborn and learning well… and yet, Cas was proud.

He busied himself with preparing a stew. It was a colder day and… He needed to chop things.

Cas had only known Dean for two and a half weeks and already he was softening to him. The more they spared and trained, the more Cas wanted to put his hands on him. The more he noticed how Dean’s body always shifted towards his. 

How Dean’s breath would sometimes hitch at Cas’ touch. 

It was driving Cas a little mad. He didn’t want to want Dean. He was perfectly happy with wanting Jimmy and Jimmy alone but that wasn’t the case any more. Dean had said many alluring things to him. Things that he dutifully ignored. There was one, though, that he couldn't get out of his head.

“If you ever wanna have a threesome... I'm game. I'd be a very good boy for you." 

A very good boy…

It made Cas want to put Dean in a collar and make him sit at his feet. An urge that he had never felt before. It disturbed him.

It wasn’t even just Dean’s flirting though. It was… Dean. For all his bravado and joking persona, Dean was a hard worker. He respected his gun. He respected his training. Not once during sparring sessions had Dean complained of being tired. He didn’t complain when Cas drilled him on cleaning and re-assembling his gun over and over.

Dean woke up in the morning, made them breakfast and went to work. Some mornings he was almost bouncing on the balls of his feet in eagerness to start the day. It was endearing and rather adorable.

Cas was not obtuse. He knew that Dean had a thing for him. He had made it painfully clear. Cas’ problem was that he wasn’t sure what he wanted. Dean was cute, yes, but… 

Cas pushed those thoughts from his mind and started chopping some carrots. Dean was a colleague, nothing more. At least that’s what Cas was comfortable classifying him as.


	18. Chapter 18

A routine started to fall into place. Breakfast, sparring, lunch, gun practice, dinner, lore, call Sam, sleep and repeat. Of course different little things happened in between those things that made each day different. 

Sex with Jimmy for one. 

Sometimes Dean would wake up to the sound of the twins fucking. Sometimes he would awake with Jimmy’s mouth around his cock. Those mornings were better. Sometimes it was celebratory sex at a job well done. Sex in the large clawfoot tub. Sex over the back of the couch.

Dean couldn’t remember when it started happening but they had even had sex with Cas watching. That happened a few times. Then Cas started to tell Dean what to do. By now Dean had a pretty good idea of what Jimmy liked by the things that Cas would tell him to do.

Like using his teeth just under the head of Jimmy’s cock. Pinching the skin of his balls between forefinger and thumb and pulling. Little things that only a long time lover would know. 

Cas told Jimmy what to do to Dean too. These things were more on the edge of BDSM. Spanking Dean’s ass red while Jimmy fucked him. Clothespins on his nipples. A rubber band around Dean’s cock so that jimmy could edge him.

It made Dean wonder if Cas wanted to do these things but refused.

It was these moments that lead to one of Dean’s favorite breaks in routine. The rare times when he was invited into the twin’s bed to sleep. He never did anything but sleep, but knowing that Cas was there, sleeping on the other side of Jimmy made Dean’s heart warm.

Dean liked gathering little bits of information about the twins. Jimmy ate his steak blue. Barely hot and bleeding. Cas had a sweet tooth. Jimmy hated popcorn. It was the first night that Dean slept in the twin’s bed that he was able to note that Jimmy was a cuddler and Cas slept with a soft snore.

Jimmy becoming a wolf on occasion would change things too. Jimmy liked to go for long runs in wolf form that often left Dean and Cas alone to work on lore. Cas was a strict teacher. Demanded the utmost attention. He had no qualms about snapping his fingers under Dean’s nose to gather his attention.

When Dean was training or learning, Cas’ tone was always lower, commanding. It was a tone that demanded excellence and it made Dean loathe to let him down. He wanted to make Cas proud. He wanted to see that rare smile grace his stern face. He wanted to hear the words. ‘Good job.’ or better yet. ‘Good boy’

This was likely the hardest Dean had ever pushed himself. He couldn’t remember ever working so hard. Or ever wanting to for that matter. It had gotten to the point that following Cas’ commands were becoming instinctual. 

In the kitchen, cooking together. Cas might ask “hand me that pot”. Dean found himself snatching up the nearest pot to eagerly hand over.

“Get on the floor and give me twenty.” A punishment usually for being unfocused or not taking something seriously enough. Dean still found himself hitting the floor too-fast to carry out the command.

“Again, this time be more aggressive.” Found Dean pushing harder into sparring than he had moments prior.

It had gotten to the point where Dean had to bite his lip to keep himself from saying ‘yes, sir’ to any and all command that Cas gave him.

Calls with Sam were also a break from routine. The call itself always happened around the same time but it was the content. Sam liked to hear about Dean’s training and the things that Dean was learning. Dean was always happy to hear about whatever boring thing that Sam was learning in school.

Sam was still single but Max had moved in with him. Hearing when that happened brought back the memory of Sam moaning gently over the phone as Max pleasured him. That had sparked some feelings.

Being away from Sam hadn’t really changed the love that Dean held for him. Dean missed Sam intensely. It was an ache that set in the hollow of his throat. Sparring and fucking were about the only two things that made the ache ease a little. 

His love had mellowed a bit though, to Dean’s great relief. It wasn’t so sharp and urgent any more. It was more of a dull ache. Something more manageable. Something that could be almost pushed aside when Dean lay awake in his room at night and fantasized about kneeling at Castiel’s feet with a hand in his hair.

Dean had never really thought about subbing for anyone before. He knew about it… But Cas was the first person that ever made him want it.

The thing about routines though was that in the end something always broke them.

Dean and Cas came into the house at lunch time. Both were rosy cheeked and panting from sparring. The air was cold now. There had been a meager snowfall. A good five inches. According to the twins though, that was just the beginning.

Dean thought that Sam would love the snow.

“You have an email you should check right away.” Jimmy announced.

He was sitting at the island in the kitchen with a cup of something hot. A laptop was open in front of him. Cas removed his boots and coat then went to stand behind his twin. His arm wrapped around Jimmy so that he could use the mouse and open the email. Dean didn’t miss where Cas’ mouth fell to kiss the nape of Jimmy’s neck.

Dean held back a sigh and set to making lunch. Something simple and warm. Grilled cheese and tomato soup. He was respectful of Cas’ boundaries, even when he was pushing on them lightly, but that didn’t make him crave the older man’s attention any less.

He waited until lunch was ready before he asked what was up.

"Jimmy and I have a case to take care of." Cas responded in his usual to the point tone.

“What is it?” Dean asked. 

"Just a poltergeist. It won't take long."

Dean pouted and brought Cas's grilled cheese over to him with a mug of soup. "Wait a minute. You're not trying to leave me here, are you? Cause that's not happening." Every once in a while, despite all of his training and all of his want to ‘be a good boy’ Dean couldn’t help but step into the petulant role he always took before.

"It's cute that you think you have a choice," Cas told him.

Jimmy rolled his eyes at his brother so hard that dean noticed as he brought Jimmy’s meal to him.

"Don't be fucking condescending," Dean growled, pointing a finger at Cas. "I work my ass off every day and you know it. Do I complain? No. I'm ready as early as you want me without fail." 

Cas paused and leveled Dean with a look. Dean waited then for the inevitable command to do some kind of physical training as punishment. "You're right..." Cas said again to Dean’s surprise. He stared at Cas as he struggled with the next bit. "I'm quite proud."

“That might just be the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Dean's chest puffed out proudly and he resisted the urge to go around the island to kiss that firm chapped mouth of Cas’. Cas just gave Dean a small smile before it fell.

"Still... I don't think you're ready.”

Dean deflated, shoulders hunching. "You don't have any faith in me. I don't understand, Cas. How good do I gotta be for you to trust me?" He worked so hard. Did everything Cas told him. Was fucking eager about it too. It hurt more than it should for Cas to turn him down.

Cas sighed. "It's not a matter of trust-"

"I think he's ready," Jimmy interrupted.

Dean beamed at Jimmy. "Glad one of you believes in me," Dean muttered. He turned his attention back to Cas. He went around the island so he could get into the older man's space. "Please take me. I'll be so good for you. I'll do whatever you want on the hunt, even the really fucking tedious work." 

“Dean," Cas sighed. "I trust you... I do. I just don't want to see you hurt." Cas made no visible reaction to Dean’s closeness. It only frustrated Dean more. Enough to push him past Cas’ comfort zone.

"Cas," Dean rasped, taking Castiel's face in his hands and looking at him imploringly "Please? How can we ever know if I'm ready if you never let me try?" 

Cas' breath hitched. He looked back at Dean with wide eyes. It would have been cute if Dean didn’t feel so desperate "I…” A war was going on in Cas’ mind. Dean could read it from the furrow in his brow and the way that those blue eyes darted between Dean’s “Okay... but you will follow every order." There was no room for argument.

Dean grinned and kissed the corner of Cas's mouth. "I'd never think of doing anything else." 

Cas' eyes opened wider. He sat frozen as if afraid to move. "We leave after lunch..."

"Awesome. Lookin' forward to it," Dean replied, stroking a thumb along Cas's lower lip. He couldn’t help himself at this point. They were so close and Cas wasn’t pushing him away. His wide eyed look made him look younger. It made him look like Jimmy.

Cas cleared his throat. His tongue darted out to chase where Deans thumb had gone. "You will need the sawed off you made," He told Dean. 

Dean whined when he saw Cas's tongue and bent forward. He was going to kiss him full on but chickened out at the last moment. He pressed his mouth against the older man's ear and whispered into it. "Yes, sir. I'll be sure to bring it." He said ‘sir’ before he could think better of it

Cas' breath hitched again. He leaned into Dean just slightly. "Your food is getting cold.. " Cas dropped his eyes. Jimmy snorted. The moment was over.

But Dean had won. He pulled himself away from Cas and went to get his lunch. He sat beside Jimmy to eat it. Jimmy shifted on his stool so that his thigh touched Dean’s. It was instantly comforting. He felt on edge and a little shaky. He had just defied Cas and gotten the closest he had ever been to him outside of sparring in the span of five minutes.

He looked over to Jimmy who just gave a small smile. His hand came to rest on Dean’s thigh with a squeeze. Thank God for Jimmy.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean was in the back seat of Cas’ SUV. The tension in the air was palpable. So much so that Dean felt it hard to breathe. He found that he couldn’t focus on any one thing for long. His nervousness was too disruptive. His gaze shifted from out the window to the twins in the front seat to his lap.

The job was over. The poltergeist was gone. Cas had seen to that.

In the end, Dean choked. The ghost had been one of a child. A child very intent on murdering them. It had been Dean’s inability to act that had gotten Jimmy hurt. Instead of shooting the ghost with rock salt, Dean froze and the ghost lashed out.

The cut had been short but deep. Jimmy would be okay. He would heal. There would be a scar though. Cas patched him up before they had left the scene. Stitched the cut closed with neat, expert stitches. Jimmy joked that scars always drew in the chicks.

The comment only made Cas’ jaw get tighter.

When they got to the motel, Cas was quiet. He turned his head a little as if to say something to Dean but must have thought better of it because he was silent. After a tense moment, Cas got out and slammed the car door. He stalked into their room. Jimmy looked over his bandaged shoulder at Dean. "Its okay,” he said.

“You’re hurt and Cas is fucking pissed-” 

“I’m fine and Cas will get over it,” Jimmy growled, interrupting Dean.

Dean swallowed hard and nodded. He didn’t believe Jimmy for a second. 

Jimmy got out of the car and opened Dean’s door. “Come on.”

Dean nodded again and followed his lover into the motel room. He felt like he was walking to a courtroom where he would he held on trial. He had never been so against walking into a room before in his life. 

When he stepped in and closed the door, it took a moment for his eyes to get used to the dimmer light. But then his eyes landed on Cas. Cas was packing Dean's things.

~

"Cas!" Jimmy said in surprise. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

"Hey!" Dean said. His whole form stiffened "Stop! I'm not going anywhere." Jimmy had never heard Dean give Cas an order. Not once in their entire time with him. It was enough to make Cas look up sharply. 

"Yes. You. Are." Cas replied stiffly. Jimmy knew that set of his jaw. He knew that Cas had made up his mind.

“No. Get the fuck away from my stuff," Dean said through clenched teeth. "I fucked up, I know I fucked up, but I can be better, Cas!" 

Cas dropped a pair of Dean's pants and moved into Dean's space. He had to look up at Dean but that didn't make him seem small. Cas never looked small. "You didn't just 'fuck up' Dean. You froze and Jimmy was hurt."

"Cas, I'm fine," Jimmy interjected. He had never seen Cas like this before. Jimmy had gotten hurt on the job countless times. It was part of the gig. He had no idea why Cas was behaving like this.

Dean moved in closer to Cas, getting in his space. "I'm aware of that, Cas! And I feel like shit for it. Are you seriously gonna throw me out like garbage over this? I think you're overreacting."

"Overreacting?" Cas asked. His tone was like ice and it made even Jimmy pause. "I warned you from the beginning that this might happen."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you did. Bet you wanted me to fail, too." 

“Dean,” Jimmy interjected. Neither of his lovers seemed to notice.

“I wanted you to succeed. I wanted you to join us in this job. That’s why doing this is such a bitter disappointment,” Cas spat.

Jimmy had no idea what to say. He didn't want to see Dean go. He knew Cas was struggling to accept Dean but this was unacceptable. It was the first time in his life that he wasn't on Cas' side. It was a strange feeling. He really didn’t like it.

“You just don't like that I'm fucking your brother," Dean sneered. "Can't handle sharing so of course you gotta tear us apart. Fuck, dude. I thought we were getting over that shit!" 

“Don't bring this down to that Dean!" Cas hissed.

“How can I not make it about that?" Dean demanded. "You're possessive as shit over Jimmy. Don't want him to care about anyone other than you. Which really isn't healthy, by the way."

"Sexual relations have nothing to do with how you can perform the job. When it gets down to it you froze and Jimmy could have died. That’s the bottom line. That is why you are going home."

“Yeah, but he didn’t die. He didn't even get majorly hurt!" Dean argued. "You know what the real problem is? Maybe you're just not a great teacher. The student is only as good as his teacher, after all." 

“He didn't die because I stepped in," Cas replied.

Dean shrugged. "Doesn't change what I said. Maybe you're the actual problem here. Maybe your teaching skills are rusty - not just your shitty people skills." 

“If you weren't ready and if I was a terrible teacher then you should never have come into the field," Cas countered. “And it’s even more reason to send you home.”

Dean was quiet a moment. Jimmy could see tears in his eyes. He wanted to reach out to comfort him but he was frozen. This had him more unsure of what to do than any monster on any hunt. He had never been put in a position where he might have to choose before.

"I thought I mattered to you," Dean said softly. "I thought we were getting closer..." 

That's what did it. That’s what made Cas snap. It was because it was true. Dean was starting to matter. They were getting closer. Cas had never let anyone sleep in the same bed as him before other than Jimmy. 

Cas had mentioned his feelings to Jimmy. He didn’t have to though. His body language told Jimmy everything he had to know. It was how Cas smiled at Dean when he did something right. It was how Cas’ body relaxed a little when Dean touched him.

It was how easy Cas gave into Dean’s wish to come with them on this job. Especially getting into Cas’ space. He had crumpled like a paper plane and melted when Dean kissed him.

Cas’ hands formed fists.

"You don't mean anything to me Dean Winchester. You are nothing but an inconvenience." He spat the word. The moment the word’s left Cas’ mouth, his mouth opened and his eyes widened as if he couldn’t believe he had just said that.

Dean looked as if he had been physically punched. As if Cas had hit him with his hands instead of just with his words. The colour had drained from Dean’s face. Jimmy wanted to comfort him. Dean was so important. He was part of their family. He didn’t deserve to be hurt like this.

The tears that had been brimming in Dean’s eyes fell. He didn’t bother to wipe them away. He simply raised his chin and turned to leave the room.

Jimmy was caught between running after Dean and starting in on Cas. He had no idea what to do. He was floored. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He looked at his brother.

Cas stood there seemingly in as much shock as the rest of them. His face was dark and unreadable. 

Rage bubbled up inside Jimmy and he realized that he had come to love Dean. Sweet, tough, eager to please Dean. The boy who had given them everything. Who left his home and his own brother. Who tripped over himself to please Cas. The young man who wanted nothing more than to make them proud. 

Cas had just taken all of that and shit on it. Dean had fucking looked up to Cas and he had just treated him like a… Like an inconvenience. Dean was anything but an inconvenience. Dean was something to be cherished. Jimmy’s hands clenched into fists.

“You’re a coward.” He told his brother in even furious words. He went to Dean then, turning his back on Cas. It was the first time in his life that he went after anyone else. He didn’t know what to think about it but in that moment Dean was the one who needed him.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean hadn't made it very far. Jimmy found him sitting on the curb a few paces from the car. Up until now, Dean had been nothing but strong. Jimmy was honestly sure that he would never see Dean cry. But there he was with silent tears marring his beautiful face.

“Maybe he's right and I should go," Dean said miserably when he noticed that Jimmy was approaching.

“No,” Jimmy said. "Cas is wrong." Jimmy sat down beside Dean and put an arm around him.

“It doesn't matter, he still wants me to get the fuck out," Dean replied, laying his head on Jimmy's shoulder. 

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Jimmy growled. He wouldn’t have let Cas send Dean home before, but especially not now that he had realized exactly how he felt. "He is overreacting."

“He's a damn control freak," Dean grumbled. "Doubt he's gonna listen to you." 

“You have one thing going for you," Jimmy said. "Because he  _ was _ letting you in."

Dean sniffed and wiped his face, trying to appear to have not been crying "No. He said so himself. He doesn't give a shit about me." 

“He was lying because he's scared," Jimmy told him. "He has never let anyone else into our bed," he pointed out. "This isn't just about the hunt. This is about the three of us.”

Dean frowned, turning to kiss Jimmy's shoulder. "What's he scared of? I don't understand.”

Jimmy sighed through his nose. "He has never let anyone in before,” he said. "Cas... He told me that he is developing feelings for you and he said that those feelings scared him more than the monsters we hunt."

The conversation with Cas had happened the night before they had left for the job. The night before Dean had kissed the corner of Cas’ mouth. Cas had been tucked up against Jimmy’s chest, head under his chin. A rare moment. Jimmy had been sure that Cas was asleep when he spoke.

_ “I’m afraid, James.” _

_ Jimmy’s arms tightened around his twin. “What could possibly scare you?” _

_ Cas snorted softly. “Dean… I’m afraid of Dean.” _

_ It was Jimmy’s turn to snort. “Why?” _

_ “I’m…” Cas had started his explanation and it seemed like a long time before he mustered the courage to finish. “I’m developing feelings for him.” _

_ “I know.” _

_ Cas pulled back to look his brother in the eye. “How?”  _

_ “How do you think? I know you, Cas.” _

_ Cas made a uncommitted sound and refused to meet Jimmy’s eyes. _

_ “Hey. It’s okay, Cas.” Jimmy said as he took Cas’ chin and made him meet his eyes. _

_ “It doesn’t feel okay.” Cas was frowning. _

_ Jimmy kissed his forehead. “You think too much.” _

Dean's breath hitched, drawing Jimmy from his memory. "I'm developing feelings for him too," he rasped.

“I know,” Jimmy told him. He didn’t ask if Dean had feelings for him, nor did he mention his newly discovered feelings for Dean. This was not the time. This was not about Jimmy. This was about Dean and Cas. Instead, he pressed in close to kiss Dean's temple. "Let me go in there first. I need to put his ass in line."

When Jimmy entered the room, Cas had abandoned Dean's things and was drinking from the minibar.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jimmy demanded, placing his hands on his hips. "Stop trying to take Dean away from me. Stop trying to  _ run _ from your feelings. You hear me? I won't let him leave." 

“What do you mean stop? I've never tried to take him away," Cas replied. He took another shot of rum.

Jimmy looked at Cas like he was a fucking idiot. "You just tried to throw him out like trash. You tried to make him leave. That  _ is _ trying to take him away, now you're purposely being dense. I'm not okay with it. He's not leaving, so get over yourself and your bullshit that’s keeping you from enjoying Dean properly." 

“What 'bullshit' are you talking about James?" Cas asked in irritation.

Jimmy growled, his hands clenched into fists. "You're developing feelings for Dean. You're scared of those feelings. Therefore, you're trying to push him away.  _ That _ is the bullshit I'm talking about."

"I am pushing him away because he got you hurt,” Cas replied stubbornly. 

“And I'm  _ fine _ !" Jimmy shot back. "I'm a damn werewolf, Cas. What happened tonight is insignificant. Besides, Dean is a novice. He's going to make mistakes. That's to be expected.  _ We _ have made mistakes too, you know. You aren't perfect and neither am I. So don't expect it from Dean. It isn't fair. What you're doing to him is shitty and I won't stand by and watch it happen." 

Cas frowned deeply. "You are yelling at me... you've  _ never _ yelled at me before."

“Yes," Jimmy hissed. "Because you're being a goddamn brick wall and won't fucking  _ listen _ . You called... You called Dean an inconvenience, Cas. I don't fucking appreciate it." 

Cas got up and put his alcohol on the table. he turned to look Jimmy in the eye. "You  _ love _ him,” he accused. "Don't you?” 

Jimmy raised his chin. "I might. And I'm not sorry. He's an amazing man. I'd rather be like this than like you - you're trying  _ not _ to fall in love with him by the looks of things. Or turn your feelings off," he accused right back. 

Cas growled and looked away. Jimmy was right and they both knew it. "He terrifies me,” he said finally, after a long moment.

“Why?" Jimmy pressed. "I know you've never let anyone else besides me this close... I know you aren't used to it. But I don't get why it needs to be a  _ bad _ thing to allow him to be close. Do you see the way he looks at you? At every turn... He wants to be good for you. He wants your praise and approval. And then you went and called him an inconvenience." 

“If I let myself fall for him then that's one more person I have to mourn if one of these hunts go wrong," Cas admitted.

Jimmy gave Cas an unimpressed once over. "You're miserable like this. Don't even try to deny it. Holding back... It hasn't been good for you." 

“So what am I supposed to do?" Cas asked.

“Apologize to Dean. Kiss and make up," Jimmy said, some of the stiffness leaving his body. "Take it one day at a time." 

Cas let a big cleansing sigh. "Where is he?"

“Outside," Jimmy said softly. "Ready for him to come in?" 

“Yes." Cas finished off his drink in preparation. 

~

As soon as Jimmy sent off a text, Dean barged in. He headed straight for Cas, getting right into his space and glared at him, crossing his arms. "You really hurt me. You need to know that right now. Calling me an inconvenience..." he shook his head. "It doesn't matter if you didn't mean it. That fucked me up, man." 

Cas shook his head. "You are right, Dean. I'm sorry."

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat. He was surprised that Cas agreed with him so quickly. But it didn’t surprise him enough to not continue. "Jimmy says you lied because you're scared. That true?" 

A muscle in Cas' jaw twitched and he sent a glare at Jimmy. He looked Dean in the eyes though when he replied. Dean appreciated that. "Yes."

For a few long, uncomfortable seconds Dean said nothing. He had to digest Cas’ answer and  how surprised he was that he got the truth so fast. "Do you know how many nights I've stayed up wishing I could have time with you? Because it's a lot. Is that what scares you? How bad I want to mean something to you?" 

Cas' breath hitched. He looked away, avoiding Dean’s eyes. It made Dean want to shake him. "It scares me that you  _ do _ mean something to me," he finally replied.

“Then fucking act like I mean something to you," Dean growled, pushing on Cas's chest. "Sometimes, the way you look at me..." he paused, taking a deep breath. "I recognize the longing there. But then you jerk me around with your actions. So, tell me, is there any hope for us? Or should I just get used to being an inconvenience, the thorn in your fucking side?" 

Cas shook his head. "You aren't an inconvenience Dean. I should never have said that. I regretted saying that the moment those words left my mouth."

Dean narrowed his eyes at Cas and pushed on his chest again. "That doesn't tell me a damn thing about what I just asked. You’re just backpedaling.” 

Cas put his hand out to hover above Dean’s sternum. He didn't actually touch him. " _ Stop _ shoving me,” he growled.

Dean resisted pushing him again, barely. Cas sighed. "I do long for you Dean... I want there to be more between us. But I don't know how to handle this fear."

“There  _ is  _ more between us, you mean," Dean said lowly. "But all you can think to do is shut me out." 

Cas grit his teeth."I am  _ afraid _ of it Dean!" He said, raising his voice. Dean didn’t flinch. He felt too numb.

“It hurts," Dean whispered. "I wanna help but I don't know what the fuck to even do." 

Cas reached up to stroke Dean's cheek. "I am truly sorry that I am hurting you." He bit his own lip. "I wish I were a stronger man."

Jimmy had taken a seat in a chair to watch the scene unfold. "You don't need to be stronger.” He piped up. “Lean on us."

Cas let his thumb stroke Dean's cheek bone. "What happens if I let myself fall for you and you get hurt? I couldn't handle that."

“You've done it with Jimmy," Dean pointed out, pressing further into Cas's space until they were breathing in the same air. "I'm nothing compared to him. You could definitely handle it."

Cas swallowed hard. "I'll try. I can't promise this will be exactly what you want. but I promise to try to let you in."

Dean watched Cas's throat bob. He wanted to bite and kiss his adam’s apple. He wanted to taste him."Can I kiss you? I promise I won't do anything else..."

Cas nodded and took Dean's face in his hands to kiss him gently. "You are not a burden, Dean." He said and kissed him again. " You are not an inconvenience." Another kiss. "You are an amazing human being and I am proud to know you."

Dean's breath hitched and his eyes slammed shut. "I feel the same way about you." He kissed Cas back blindly. "I'd really like to sleep next to you tonight. I understand if you can't..." 

Cas nodded and kissed Dean again. "I'd like that,” he rasped.

"I think Dean should sleep in the middle,” Jimmy said.

"I agree with Jimmy. You should sleep between us. It will be very difficult for me but you deserve a show of faith."

Warmth flooded Dean's belly. "If you think you can handle it... I'd enjoy it."

“I will do my best, Dean,” Cas promised.


	21. Chapter 21

By the time they got back to their little cabin in the woods, all three of them were tired. Cas declared that he would write a report on the case tomorrow. It was an announcement that surprised Dean. From the look on Jimmy’s face it surprised him too.

Jimmy shifted and did a quick perimeter search. It was something he did every time they came home no matter how tired he was. Dean stayed outside with him while he did his thing. To be honest, despite having patched things over with Cas, Dean was feeling a little awkward with him.

Cas promised to try. After a roller coaster of a day it was something bright to hold onto. But what did it mean? Did it mean that Dean was Cas’ boyfriend now? Was he ‘seeing’ Cas as well as Jimmy. He knew that he and Jimmy were a thing, but where did that put himself with Cas?

He mulled over this on the front porch of the cabin as he waited for Jimmy. There was snow on the ground now and the air smelled damp and crisp and woodsy. Cas must have started a fire. He watched his breath a moment before he felt two arms encircling his waist.

Dean started a moment then turned to look at the person holding him. Cas’ rich blue eyes looked back. “ Are you coming inside? I’m making tea.”

“I was waiting for Jimmy…”

Cas nodded. He released Dean from his hug and let a hand trail down his jacketed arm. “I have done a lot of thinking while we were driving home. When you come in, I would like to speak with you.”

It wasn’t a command. There was no authority behind the request. No. This was an invitation. Dean smiled. “Okay, Cas.”

~

Cas wanted to kiss Dean before he went back into the house but he didn’t. Making up with Dean and giving into his feelings were one thing but acting upon them was another. He found himself frozen and uncertain. It was a foreign feeling. One he wasn’t fond of. 

That’s why he wanted to talk to Dean. He wanted to see what Dean expected of him. He wanted to know where they stood and what he was and wasn’t allowed to do. He hoped that Dean would allow him to take his time and ease his way in. This was big for Cas and he hoped that Dean understood just how much of a leap he had taken for him today.

When the whistle on the kettle went off, Cas poured the hot water into a teapot. Chamomile, lavender and mint. A blend that Cas liked to use after a stressful day to calm the nerves before bed. Jimmy called it his sleepy-time tea. It made Cas smile every time.   
His own words still haunted him. 

“You mean nothing to me Dean Winchester. You are nothing but an inconvenience.”

It made him feel nauseated.

He couldn’t believe he had said those words to Dean. He could have left. He could have just thrown in the towel and give him a big fuck you and left to go home to his brother. Considering Jimmy’s reaction, who knows if Jimmy would have gone with him.

Cas had never considered him a lucky person. His ‘luck’ had been built on wit and skill and hard work. But right now he felt like the luckiest man in the world. He may not be forgiven, but he had definitely been gifted with a second chance. One he was sure he didn’t deserve.

Now what to do with it?

He wanted Dean in the way that Jimmy had him. He wanted the three of them to be a happy close knit family. But wanting and getting were two different things. Cas held no illusions that he would have to work to get Dean’s trust. Cas though was no stranger to hard work and Dean was worth every moment spent.

Soon Dean came in. He shook snow off his coat and hung it on the hook by the door. Fat friendly flakes clung to his hair. Cas was glad that they had made it home before the snow. Dean took off his boots and set them neatly on the mat. He used to come in and toe off his boots and just left them where they lay. It took Cas tripping over them one too many times to make him promise to stop.

So eager to please…

Jimmy trotted in and went to lay by the fire Cas had made. He started in on licking the snow from his paws but made no move to shift back to human form. I am here, I am listening but this isn’t about me. At least that’s how Cas read Jimmy’s actions,

Besides, Jimmy hated Cas’ tea.

Cas smiled at Dean then busied himself in the kitchen, setting out a warm muffin for Dean and two cups for the tea. The teapot went on the island with the honey jar. Dean came and sat on a stool at the island and Cas stood, watching him from the other side. 

“So…”

Cas cleared his throat and stirred honey into his tea. “I wanted to talk about… us.” He knew he sounded awkward and he hated it. He heard Jimmy snorf from where he lay and ignored it.  
Dean offered Cas a soft smile though. One that reminded Cas that this discomfort was worth it in the end. “ Okay…”

“ What do you… expect from this… arrangement between us?” Cas asked.

Dean looked at him as if he had two heads. “ This arrangement between us?” He asked amused. “ Don’t you mean relationship.”

Cas cleared his throat again and nodded. “ Yes… That.”

“Well, I was hoping this ‘arrangement’” Dean was teasing him. He knew when he did air quotes around the word ‘arrangement.’ “would be something like what Jimmy and me have.”

Jimmy and I, Cas corrected in his head by habit. 

“I am wildly unfamiliar with all of this so you will have to be more detailed, Dean.”

“You think?” Dean snorted with an amused look. Well at least one of them was amused. “Jimmy is my boyfriend,” Dean said. “If you and Jimmy weren’t brothers you would be boyfriends, too.”

That clicked for Cas. “ So you want the same amount of intimacy with me as you do with Jimmy.”

“Bingo.”

“I see.”

“Look, Cas. I get that you can’t give that to me. I know that you love Jimmy and that I don’t hold a candle to that but-”

Cas interrupted him by pressing a finger to Dean’s lips. 

Dean pulled back. “Let me finish,” he said with authority in his tone that Cas had never heard from him before. It put him in his place fast. “I know that you need time and shit and that this won’t happen fast. But I’m happy to get any attention you are willing to give me.”

Cas listened and mulled on it a moment. He blew on his tea. “You are right. It is going to take time. But that doesn’t mean that I won’t find love for you.”

Dean perked. “ Yeah?”

“Yes. I am already very fond of you. I believe the word is infatuation. But I can see that developing into something more meaningful with time.”

“Okay,” Dean rasped. He had a strange but intense look on his face.

“I would very much like to be considered your boyfriend.” Cas said. The idea was strange and felt a little juvenile but it made him feel excited. His adrenaline was racing. It felt like he was fighting a monster. It was strange and new.

“Cas,” Dean said. “ Commeer”

Cas moved around the island to stand closer to Dean. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Cas answered the polite request by putting a hand on Dean’s toned chest and pressing up to place a firm chaste kiss on Dean’s mouth. It was so different from kissing Jimmy but in a good way.

Dean made a needy noise and pulled Cas closer. He opened his mouth invitingly and Cas took the bait. He let his tongue flick along the inside of Dean’s lips. When he pulled back he was breathless. Just from that one kiss Dean’s lips looked pinker and wetter and begging for more. 

Cas composed himself and ran a hand through his hair. He moved to sit on a stool beside Dean so that their knees were touching and reached for his mug. “We should finish our tea and get ready for bed.”

“Okay, Cas,” Dean replied. 

When their tea was finished, they headed upstairs to bed. Jimmy was in bed already with a tablet. He looked like he had taken a hot bath. “ You two were taking too long,” he explained. 

“Ah.” Dean looked uncomfortable.

Cas started to remove his clothes. “You can undress to whatever level you are comfortable with,” he said to Dean gently. “ But it isn’t like I haven’t seen you naked before.” When Cas was naked, he went to join Jimmy in bed. 

Dean shrugged and started removing his clothes. Cas watched closely. He knew that Jimmy was too. When Dean was naked, Cas reached out a hand and pulled him into bed with them. He took Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him slow and dirty. 

Jimmy was on him next, pulling him into another kiss. Dean looked a little star struck when he settled between them to sleep.

~  
Dean cuddled up to Cas, throwing an arm around him. Cas didn’t complain. Dean hummed when Jimmy pressed up against his back and snaked an arm around his waist. It didn’t take long for both twins to drift off. Dean however couldn’t seem to sleep.

He kept mulling over the events of the day. Going over the words said and how Cas lived up to his promise. He felt warm and cherished with the twins wound around him. It was a good end to a terrible day. 

It was when he started to slip into sleep when his phone rang.

Dean groaned.

"If that is anyone other than Sam I will murder them,” Cas grumbled.

"Sorry, Cas,” Dean winced.

Jimmy reached for the bedside table and handed Dean his phone.

" It is Sam,” Dean said and showed Cas the screen. 

"He is on thin ice,” Cas replied. Dean wasn't sure if he was joking or not. Sometimes you never knew with Cas. He answered the phone. " Heyya Sammy"

"Dean," Sam gasped. From that one word Dean knew that Sam was not okay. "Thank fuck you picked up. Sorry for calling so late but I'm not doing well, man." There were tears in Sam’s voice.

Dean sat stark upright in bed. " What’s wrong? Do you need me there? What happened?"

There was silence for a moment and Dean almost asked again what was wrong. Then, Finally, Sam answered. "Max left. My grades have been slipping. I can't fucking concentrate. Can't eat right. Can't sleep. I can't pretend this is a life I can live anymore. I wanna drop out of school."

Dean let a whoosh of breath. He ran his fingers through his hair. He had never felt so helpless.  
" That bad huh? What are you going to do?"

More silence on the other end. This was obviously hard for Sam to say. "Can you... come get me? Train me to be a hunter? God, Dean. I thought I could do this. I thought we could have a healthier relationship and not be joined at the hip anymore. And maybe we can. But it's making me fucking miserable. I don't want to. I don't wanna do this without you."

All of Dean's feelings for Sam's came crashing back like a typhoon. He thought he had been free of some of the more crushing feelings. The sharp pang of the love he had felt had been more subtle. More manageable. But now it was back full force. "Yeah. Yeah Sammy, I'll leave right now. I'm co-"

Cas stole Dean's phone. Dean growled in frustration.

"Sam,” he said. His voice was rougher than usual from sleepiness. In another situation, it would have been sexy as hell but right now Sam needed him. In the quiet of the room, Dean could hear Sam’s words.

"Please," he rasped, close to tears again. "Cas, please. I know this seems like a waste of your time. But I'm a hard worker. I think I could be an asset to your team. Give me a chance?"

"I was wondering when you would call asking for this." Cas said. "You have a car, yes?"

"Yeah. I have Dean’s Impala, Why? Want me to meet you guys somewhere?"

"Pack your things. Pack sparingly. We don't have a lot of space. Drive to De Tour Village in Michigan. When you get there, Call us and we will meet you at a diner to bring you here." Cas said.

"Seriously?" Sam asked. "I hear it took you awhile to say yes to Dean. Why are you letting me in with no trouble? Not that I'm complaining... I was just preparing to beg, you know?"

Cas chuckled. It was no secret that he loved begging. He glanced over at Dean with a small smile. "Dean worked me in, I guess... Like an old leather glove. If you work half as hard as Dean does you will be an asset."

"I'll work as hard as you need me to. Hell, I'll work harder," Sam said enthusiastically. It made Dean feel proud.

“Good,” Cas said. “Good night, Sam. We are trying to sleep.”

Dean stole the phone back before Cas could hang up. “Night, Sammy. Can’t wait to see you.”

“Yeah,” Sam rasped in his ear. “See you soon, Dean.”


	22. Chapter 22

Sam had taken some very long drives in his lifetime. Some that were much longer in distance than the one he was doing now. But this was by far felt the longest. He had no idea how many times he had stopped by the time he got to De Tour Village, but he was sure that it was an unsafe amount. 

His stomach rumbled when he saw the sign 100 miles to De Tour Village. He was meeting Dean at a diner. He could wait. Speaking of; he really should call Dean and tell him where he was. He pulled over to the shoulder and got out to stretch his long legs with a groan. God it felt good to stand up.

He walked around to the side of the car that was off the highway and leaned against the side of the Impala. He dialed Dean’s number.

Dean picked up in record time.

“Sammy?” he asked. Warmth that Sam wasn’t prepared to identify flooded his chest. He smiled. 

“I just passed a sign that said 100 Miles to De Tour.”

Dean let a whoop. “Cas! He’s close. We should go now.” He said a little off the phone. Then his attention was focused back on Sam. “Thats awesome, Sammy. Can’t wait to see ya.”

Sam could hear the grin in Dean’s voice. It sounded pure and perfect. Sam could feel his own face mirror the sound. It was stretched wide with a grin of his own. It felt strange. It had been a while since he had smiled like that.

He could still remember the look on Max’s face when he left. He hadn’t said to much to Sam about why he was leaving. His things were already packed when Sam had gotten back from skipping school. The few words that Max had said stuck with Sam. He couldn’t seem to shake them. 

“I’m falling for you and I’m kicking myself. You know why, Sam? Because you’re heart belongs to someone else.” 

Sam had no idea what he had been talking about when he said that. He still didn’t. Sam hadn’t been in a relationship in years. He certainly wasn’t in love with anyone. But it didn’t matter. Max was gone and he was going to be a hunter. That other life was behind him.

“I can’t wait to see you too, Dean.”

“I hope you took care of Baby for me.”

Sam rolled his eyes towards the sky. “ Of course I did.” He snorted. “Look, I’m going to let you go. I pulled over to call you.”

“Okay. We are heading out to meet you. Call when you get into town, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Ooh! Cas says that we are meeting you at Rudy’s.”

“Got it.” Sam smiled again. “See you soon, big brother.” 

When Sam got to the diner, he checked about three times that he had gotten the right place. The SUV that Dean had left in wasn’t there yet. It made Sam second guess himself. After a little bit, he walked into the diner and looked around, scanning the faces of the few people that were seated. It was around three and there wasn’t much of a crowd.

He went back outside to lean against the Impala and wait. His fingers itched to call Dean but he didn’t want to seem to desperate and insecure. This was where he had been told to meet and he was simply early. In fact it was a small miracle that he hadn’t been stopped by a police officer for speeding.

Soon though he spotted a vehicle that looked like the one that belonged to the twins. The little cherry red Toyota Rav 4. Sam was sure it was them. He had remembered thinking that it was an odd choice. He would have thought someone like Cas would have gone with a GMC or a Ford.

Sam's breath hitched when he caught sight of Dean. He suddenly wanted to eat up the distance between them. He wanted to wrestle his way inside the car. He wanted to squeeze Dean until he was breathless, inhale the scent that no longer lingered on the clothes that his big brother had left behind. 

He did none of those things. He waved awkwardly and inwardly cringed. He wasn’t moving. He was just standing there like an idiot wondering why he felt the sudden need to be in Dean’s space. They were brothers for fuck sakes.

Cas had barely parked the car before Dean was getting out of it. He jogged up to Sam but slowed at the last minute. He rubbed a hand along the back of his neck. "Sammy,” he rasped. "Look at you."

Sam couldn’t help but notice how Dean’s eyes roamed over him sharply. Calculating. Sam had lost weight. He was well aware that Dean was noticing.

"Look at me? What are you talking about? You're..." his voice trailed off. Dean had always been attractive. Beautiful even. No one could deny that. But his time with the twins had taken away the soft and adorable roll in his middle. Even through his clothes Sam could tell Dean had lost fat and gained muscle. Dean’s jaw was leaner, sharper. He looked like a hunter. He looked dangerous and God help him, it was hot as hell. 

He shook the weird and unhelpful thoughts away. He couldn't take mulling over Dean’s changed looks anymore. He needed to eliminate some of the space between them. Sam cleared his throat, gathering courage. "Do I get a hug?"

Dean reached up for Sam and like he always used to, pulled Sam to his level. "Fuck, it’s good to see you. " Dean inhaled deeply and Sam had the distinct impression that he was smelling him. He didn’t mind. He was smelling Dean too.

"I missed you, Sam,” Dean murmured. 

"I missed you too. Holy shit, Dean." Sam squeezed Dean tight, clinging to his brother. Now that Dean was touching him, he couldn't let him go. "I'm kicking myself for not demanding to come with you from the get go."

Dean snorted a little. "You had school. I wasn't going to ask you to give that up,” he replied. He clung to Sam just as tightly. Sam was well aware that this hug had been going on longer than normal but he didn't care. 

Being away from Dean had been lonely. Crushingly so. Even with Max there, Sam had never felt so alone. But now Dean was back and he felt almost drunk with his smell and now close they were. He pressed his nose into Dean’s neck. Something he had done since he was a little boy.

"You smell just like I remembered," he said.

"So do you,” Dean rasped. He hadn’t let go yet so Sam was feeling confident that this wasn’t as weird as he feared it was.

"Yeah? Is that a good thing?" Sam lifted his head and released his grip on Dean so he could cradle Dean's face in his hands. His thumb caressed his brothers cheek. Sam moved without thinking. He kissed the edge of Dean's mouth, the same way Dean had kissed him before leaving with Cas and Jimmy what felt like another lifetime ago.

Dean’s mouth fell open. Something flashed behind his eyes that Sam couldn’t place. Some emotion that he hadn’t seen on Dean before. Dean didn’t move. He stood frozen where he was. It made Sam squirm inside. What if he had just done something wrong? 

The spell was broken.

Sam pried his eyes away from Dean to where the twins were standing outside of the Toyota. “Are you two going to say hi too?” he asked.

“We were just waiting until you had peeled yourself off your brother,” Jimmy teased, to Sam’s horror.

Cas walked forward then. He offered his hand to Sam to shake. When Sam took his hand, he felt a little jolt. Not like a zap of static. No. It was more like a flow. Like a current of electricity was channeling between them. Cas turned their hands over to put his spare hand on top of Sam’s. “Hello, Sam,” he said with a soft smile.

Sam held on to Cas's hand, eyes wide. "Hey," he said softly. Touching Cas was dampening the shame he'd felt surrounding Dean. An excellent distraction. "Has Dean been... you know. Behaving for you?"

Cas smirked a little and tilted his head towards Dean. "He has been a very good boy for me."

Why did it sound so filthy to hear those words from Castiel’s mouth? Good boy. "Ah. Well. Happy to hear it," Sam replied.

"I look forward to working with you Sam," Cas told him and finally let his hand go.

“Me too,” Sam replied. He didn’t remember Cas being so intense.

Jimmy stepped up then and put an arm around Sam in an awkward half hug. He was smiling brightly though. “ Welcome to the team.” 

“Thanks.” Sam sent Jimmy a warm smile.

“So uhh… Food?” Dean asked pointing a thumb towards the diner.

“Fuck yes. I’m starving,” Jimmy said with a grin.

Dean caught Sam’s eyes. “ You hungry, Sammy?”

“I could eat.”

“Awesome.” Dean slung his arm around Sam’s shoulders, pulling Sam to his level once more and lead the way to the diner.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean had spent a lot of time making his room presentable and shareable for Sam. He had cleaned up the pile of clothes. Brought out the two dirty plates he had in there. He arranged his things so that he only took up the bottom two drawers in the dresser.

Cas peered in while Dean worked with interest. He had been trying to get Dean to tidy his room since he got there. Dean figured that Cas was thrilled that he was finally doing it.

After they ate, Dean got into his Impala and drove Sam home. He followed the twins even though he wanted to open his baby up and feel her engine roar. He explained to Sam on the way the sleeping arrangements.

There were only two bedrooms and two beds so Dean would have to share with Sam on the nights that he didn’t spend with the twins. Sam, of course, offered to take the couch which Dean straight up refused. It was going to be both strange and familiar to sleep next to Sam again. Dean was looking forward to it.

When they got home, Jimmy did the same tour for Sam that he had done for Dean. Cas and Dean stayed inside and put away the groceries. The four of them chatted a while before Sam declared that he was exhausted from the drive.

Dean led Sam up to their room. It seemed too small. Did he leave Sam enough room? Was two dresser drawers enough for him? Maybe the place seemed small because Sam was so damn big. In any case, Dean sat cross legged on the bed to give Sam room to do his thing.

He watched as Sam stroked his fingers along the dresser drawers before unpacking and gently placing his clothes inside. "Thanks for making room for me, Dean." Sam’s voice was soft and gentle sounding. 

Dean’s smile felt too big. " No problem, Sammy! Cas said he was going to get us foot lockers for under the bed too."

"That'll be nice. Do you guys need any extra cash? I can pitch in." Sam smiled as he turned away from the dresser, hesitating as he took in Dean on the bed.

Dean shook his head. "Nah. The twins make mad money at what they do and I got paid really well for our last job too."

"It's going to be weird not helping," Sam admitted as he tugged off his shirt. "But I guess I gotta respect it. Ah. How much should I undress? I don't wanna make you uncomfortable..." 

Dean licked his lips and tried not to stare. Even after weight loss, Sam was fucking delicious. "Down to underwear I guess."

"You guess?" Sam dipped a finger into his pants and pulled them down slightly. "You don't sound very sure."

Dean shrugged. "Whatever you're comfortable with."

Sam pushed his pants down his legs. "I'm comfortable with pretty much anything." 

Dean nodded and pulled his t-shirt off. He got up to take off his pants too. His heart was hammering ridiculously. Dean mentally berated it and told it to calm the fuck down. To Sam this was nothing.

Sam chewed on his lip. He was staring. Dean tried not to squirm. "Where did your soft belly go?" 

Dean looked down and touched his belly. "Training." He said. "That and there isn't a lot of fast food out here." Jesus Christ was Sam checking him out?

Sam sat down on the bed, still watching him. "Do you miss it?" 

“Yeah. Sometimes I really just want a slice of pizza." Dean pulled down his pants and sat beside Sam in his underwear. "Or a Cheeseburger. But it’s not like we can get it out here. Cas has made me apple pie. That was fucking awesome."

Sam laid down, stretching his arms above his head. "Maybe we should make you homemade pizza." 

Dean laid down too, stretching out beside Sam. He was careful not to touch him. “Now you're talking, Sammy."

Sam rolled on to his side, watching Dean again. "Cas was so intense tonight. I don't remember him being this way the first time we met. What's up with him?"

Dean shrugged. "I have no idea. He is intense though. Are you talking about when he took your hands?"

"It wasn't him taking my hands that was intense... it was the look on his face. The tone of his voice," Sam rasped.

A sly look came across Dean's features. “Are you crushing on my man, Sammy?" he teased.

Sam sucked in a surprised breath and squirmed next to his brother. "I just thought the way he was behaving was interesting," he replied weakly.

"Uh huh,” Dean replied. "I wouldn't blame you for crushing on Cas though."

Heat was rising in Sam’s cheeks. It took everything Dean had not to kiss him stupid. "Cas and Jimmy are really fucking hot. And successful. And seem like genuinely nice people."

Dean nodded. "They are nice. Jimmy especially. Cas... you kinda need to get past his exterior."

Sam snorted, reaching out to fiddle with the blanket. "Is that code for he's kind of an asshole?"

Dean barked a laugh and ran a hand through his hair. " Yeah, he can be."

“You don’t sound at all upset that I think the twins are hot.” Sam sounded amused.

“Nah. I don’t mind at all.” Dean turned to fluff his pillow a little.

“So hypothetically… if, and I’m not saying I will, but if I flirted with Jimmy.” Sam was really gentle about the topic. As if he were afraid of pissing Dean off.

"Jimmy would love that,” Dean replied honestly. 

“How would you know?" Sam asked curiously, scooting a little closer.

“He told me." Dean replied simply.

Sam frowned at his brother. "When?" he demanded. 

“Yesterday. He asked me if I minded if he hit on you,” Dean replied. 

“How do you feel about that?”

Dean shrugged. “Jimmy, Cas, and I aren’t exclusive. Jimmy and I are free to mess around with whomever we want so long as the other approves.”

Sam scooted closer and laid a hand on Dean’s belly. “I still can’t get over this...” Warmth spread where Sam touched him. Dean wanted to pull Sam close for a kiss.Sam's touch was nice. It made Dean long for more.

“Are you excited to start training?" he asked instead.

“I'm scared I'll crash and burn," Sam admitted. "That Cas will say I'm not cut out for this." 

“Dude. You used to work out for fun. If I can do it, so can you,” Dean said with a smile.

“Working out is different than hunting," Sam pointed out. He was smiling too though.

“You'll be awesome at it,” Dean said confidently.

Sam looked proud. "Is Cas gonna make us spar? You gonna teach me?" 

“Maybe. It would be fun." Dean grinned. He hesitated before his hand reached out to cup around Sam's bicep. Anxiety laced through him.

Sam glanced down at where Dean’s hand was and gave Dean's belly a little stroke. "Really? You interested in beating me up?" 

Dean tried not to whine at Sam's touch. “Well ever since you got a height advantage over me you've won so it would be nice to see if I stand a chance now." 

Sam's fingers stroked over Deans hip bone. This didn’t feel brotherly any more. It felt close and intimate. Dean was trapped between wanting to run away and kiss Sam stupid. "Guess we'll have to wait and see." 

“Yeah. I guess.”

Sam blinked at Dean sleepily. “Night, Dean,” he said with a little smile.

“Night, Sammy.”


	24. Chapter 24

Sam woke that morning feeling safe and peaceful. It was early. Far earlier than he would have liked but he was used to it. He hadn’t been sleeping well in Palo Alto so it was good to finally get a good night sleep. 

Dean was on his back and using the crook of Sam’s armpit as a pillow. He was snoring lightly, just like he always had. The early morning light was making Dean’s lashes look blonde and lush. 

Sam had the ridiculous overwhelming urge to kiss his brother. 

It made zero sense on so many levels. The main one being that Dean had showed no interest in his kiss the day before. There was also the solid point that people shouldn’t want to kiss their siblings. But for some reason that point seemed much lower on the scale of important points than it should be.

Sam sighed and pulled himself ever so gently from under his sleeping brother and away from that tempting open mouth. He went to the bathroom, did his business and dressed. On his way down stairs, he closed the door to the bedroom so that any noise wouldn’t rouse Dean.

Cas was up. He was sitting on the floor in front of the fire with a cup of tea in his hands. The orange glow from the fire mixed with the blue morning outside made Cas seem otherworldly. Sam knew that he was a witch but this morning he looked like one.

“ Good morning, Sam.” Cas tore his eyes from the tarot cards before him to look up at Sam. He was struck again with the word intense. Maybe it was the lighting or maybe it was just Cas. Either way, he looked like he was about to hand Sam a scroll and tell him about how he was the only one who could save some village in the mountains.

“Uuh… Morning Cas…”

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Sam replied with a smile. “What are you doing?”

“A reading.” Cas gestured to the cards. “I don’t know why I bother. James is better at it.” Cas sounded a touch disgusted. 

“Should I leave?”

“No no… I’m going to leave them for James.” Cas got to his feet. “Are you hungry?”

“I could eat.” 

“Good. We have things we need to talk about.”

Sam didn’t like the sound of that. “Oh?” he asked.

Cas sent Sam a soft smile. “Don’t sound so worried. Do you like eggs?”

“Yeah,” Sam replied and followed Cas to the kitchen. 

“Take a seat there.” Cas told him and started getting things sorted for cooking. “ Scrambled?”

“Scrambled is good.”

“Toast?”

“Please.”

Cas started the eggs and served Sam some Tea. He put the pot and some honey on the kitchen Island where Sam sat. Sam stirred honey in feeling small pulses of anxiety in his belly. He watched Cas bustle around the kitchen until he was offered a plate of steaming eggs and a thick slab of homemade toast.

“Thanks.”

“James made the bread. He makes amazing breads,” Cas told Sam as he poured himself more tea. 

Sam took a big bite. It was light and buttery and delicious. Soft in the middle with the outside toasted. He hummed around the mouthful. “I’ll have to tell him how good it is.”

Cas nodded, watching Sam closely. "I wanted to talk about your training..." He said

Sam perked at that. “ Yeah?” he asked. 

Cas looked down to his breakfast and ate a bite of toast. "Yesterday when we met again and I took your hand... I felt something."

"You're gonna have to tell me more than that," Sam said. He had felt something too. Something he had chalked down to a static shock or just attraction because Cas was intense and gorgeous. But now that Cas mentioned it, it made anxiety thrum through him. "The way you're looking at me is freaking me out."

"I believe that you are a witch," Cas said gently.

Sam blinked, his mouth falling open in shock. His eyes widened. "What?" 

Cas licked his lips. "That spark that I felt when I took your hand. It was magic. Tell me you felt it too."

Sam's eyes tracked the movement of Cas's tongue. "I felt it," he admitted. "But... I don't know. This doesn't feel real." 

Sam hadn’t seen a whole lot of Cas’ powers as a witch but he had seen enough to know that what Cas had was real magic. And if Sam was a witch too, like Cas said… then his identity, his place in the world was completely different from what he had previously known.

“It will take time to adjust,” Cas said gently. "But I want to start training you in witchcraft."

Sam eyed Cas dubiously. "Maybe you're wrong though. Maybe I'm not a witch and this is a waste of time. How could I go through my whole life not knowing? And even if I am a witch... I gotta be a shitty one if I was so oblivious." 

Cas shook his head. "There would have been times in your life when you exhibited magic. But with no one around you to see it and nurture it, it would not have been developed. Magic is not just a power to call on your whim. You have to work it and strengthen it. It’s like a muscle. You must exercise it."

Sam shook his head again. He just couldn’t grasp what Cas was telling him. "How old were you when you found out that you were a witch?" 

“Four." Cas replied. "I was changing the channels on the television without a remote control. But it comes to different people differently. Some witches don't present until puberty, or later in life. My Mother didn't present until she was pregnant. And as I've said, It has to be nurtured. If no one in your life noticed your talent, they would not have been able to nurture it."

“But..." Sam was floundering. This couldn’t be true. "How do you know what you felt was from me and not from yourself?" 

“Magic isn't like electricity. It’s not like a static shock. It doesn't jump from people randomly. It will only spark with other magic users,” Cas replied.

Sam's breath hitched and he squirmed in his seat. "I... Why me? Why not Dean? I’m not special…”

With that, Cas moved around the island and sat next to Sam. He took Sam’s hand in his own again. Sam felt it again, the magic simmering between their palms. “Magic won’t present in everyone. James, while having a talent with the cards, isn’t a witch. And we are twins.” Cas paused, looking at Sam closely. 

“I see…” Sam’s skin felt tight like a live-wire.

“And you are wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, meeting Cas’ gaze.

“You are very special, Sam. You would be special whether or not I sensed this power in you.”

“You don’t know me that well… I am very underwhelming.”

Cas tilted his head to the side in a way that reminded Sam of a bird. “I have known you for a very short time and even I know that’s untrue.”

Sam said nothing. He didn’t want to seem like he was begging for praise.

“Besides, if you were so underwhelming, I don’t think your brother would have pined for you like he did.” 

“He what?” Sam asked, looking up at Cas again.

“Pined. He tried not to let it show, but Dean isn’t the best at hiding emotions. He missed you a great deal.”

“I missed him too,” Sam murmured.

Cas gave Sam’s hand a gentle squeeze. “We don’t have to start today. Or even this week… but I’d really like to develop your skills. See where your power lays.”

My power, Sam thought numbly. He nodded again. “Okay,” he rasped in reply.

“In the meantime, I think we should start with a basic endurance test and some sparring.”

“Okay…”

Cas was still watching Sam closely. He seemed to clue into the fact that Sam was not in the head-space for more talk. He let go of Sam’s hand. “I can clean up. Make you some more breakfast later. Why don’t you go relax until our brothers wake up.”

Sam nodded and got up. “Thanks, Cas.” He felt relieved for some time to think. He gave Cas a weak smile then headed back to the room that he and Dean was sharing. 

Dean had migrated to the side of the bed that Sam had been sleeping on. He was still completely out. Sam gave him a nudge and with a quick inhale of breath, Dean rolled over to accommodate his brother.

Sam smiled and layed back down. Within moments Dean wrapped himself back around Sam. “Morning,” Sam said softly.

“ Mmmm-morning Sammy,” Dean murmured. 

Sam waited a few moments for Dean to wake up. He was stretching and yawning. His eye lashes were fluttering against Sam’s arm. When he was sure that Dean was conscious enough for a conversation, he spoke. “So…”

“Yeah.” Dean made no move to disentangle his limbs from Sam’s and Sam was very okay with that at the moment. Dean was grounding him.

“I talked with Cas this morning.”

“Already? “ Dean asked with a soft snort. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “How did that go?”

Sam chewed on the inside of his cheek. “Cas thinks I’m a witch.”

Dean was quiet for a beat before replying. “That's fucking cool, Sam.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! I always thought there was something special about you.”

Dean’s words warmed Sam. He smiled and wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders. “Thanks, man. So yeah… Cas wants to train me in magic. Said there was a spark or something when we shook hands yesterday.”

“That’s so fucking cool, Sammy,” Dean replied. Sam could hear his enthusiasm in his tone. Sam was quiet though, afraid to voice what he was really worried about.

“Dude, I can hear the gears grinding in your head. Out with it.”

Sam huffed a chuckle. “I just… It changes every way I saw myself before.”

“How so?” Dean asked.

“I mean… If I am a witch… I’ve never known until now… Isn’t that weird?”

“You are asking the guy who’s boyfriends with a couple of twins who are a witch and a werewolf and who are in an incestuous relationship what's weird,” Dean stated. “I think I am beyond thinking things are weird.”

Sam let a nervous laugh. “Yeah… I guess you’re right.”

“You’ve always been a super nerd, Sam. I think this is right up your alley. I’m excited for you.”

Sam relaxed a little at Dean’s words. It was then that he realized how much Dean’s opinion on the matter meant to him. It was like if Dean was okay with it, then Sam would be okay. It made Sam wildly aware how unhealthy and co-dependant that made him seem.

“Thanks, Dean.”

“So when do you start?”

“Whenever I’m ready. Cas kind of realized that it was a lot to take in and said that he’d let me set the pace.” Sam said. Dean nodded against Sam’s shoulder. “Tomorrow, maybe,” Sam added.

“Knowing him i bet he’s vibrating to get started,” Dean said fondly

“He did seem excited.”

“You don’t though,” Dean pointed out.

Sam huffed a sigh. “Still getting used to the idea,” he admitted. “Its just… I never thought there was anything special about me.”

Dean scoffed and got up on an elbow to look down at Sam. “You’re kidding right?”

“No.”

“Dean just frowned. “Well I think you’re awesome. I always have.”

Sam smiled warmly. You're biased, he thought to himself. “Thanks,” he said instead.

“No problem,” Dean said. He started to straddle Sam’s thighs.

“Woah!” Sam’s hands shout out to Dean’s shoulders in surprise.

“Just going to take a piss,” Dean replied. He was only astride Sam’s thighs a moment before he was shifting his weight and getting up.

“O-ooh..” 

And then Dean was out of the room and presumably to the bathroom. Sam was left at a loss of words and unsure what to do with himself for the second time that morning.


	25. Chapter 25

When Dean was finished in the bathroom, He had come back to bed and fell asleep again. Sam was happy to simply doze and let his brother use him as a pillow. It was peaceful and nice to be so close to him again. Sam felt settled again. He didn’t feel like he had at school. Floating without a tether. He felt grounded now, even with the news about being a witch.

Now that the initial shock was gone, something else was bubbling into its place. Sam couldn’t quite place it. Excitement? Anticipation? Whatever it was, it made Sam itch to start training. He wanted to run down the stairs and tell Cas that he would start today. 

He didn’t though. He stayed in bed with Dean coiled around him. Despite his excitement, Sam knew that he should give it a day or so to settle. His nerves would keep him from absorbing anything today. He huffed a little sigh and pushed his hand through his hair. 

He was trying to remember a time in his life where his magic might have shown itself like it had in Cas. He couldn’t grasp anything. His memories were there but there was nothing that might indicate magic. He was soon interrupted by Dean anyway. His brother stretched, pressing closer still into Sam’s side. 

Dean’s nose nuzzled into the crook of Sam’s neck and he inhaled deeply. If Sam had been moving, he would have froze. Dean was smelling him. Scenting him like a lover might. It made butterflies burst through Sam’s belly in a confusing way.

“U-um. You're awake," Sam said dumbly, He could feel heat rising on his skin. Even though, he made no move to push Dean away.

Dean froze.

"Uuh... yup." He started to pull away. 

Sam’s grip on Dean tightened. He wasn’t ready for Dean to leave yet. It was an awkward moment. One that really confused Sam but he craved the closeness. He still wanted to crawl up inside his brother and stay there. "Why you trying to move?"

“Just giving you space if you want it,” Dean replied. 

“Stay," Sam rasped. "I don't want space. I had more than enough space in Palo Alto. Cuddle until Cas needs us?" 

“Are you excited to start training today?” Dean asked

“Excited, nervous…” Sam admitted

"That seems normal. We will help you out though."

“Really? I'm worried Cas will get irritated with me or I'll let him down. What if I fuck up? I hear he's a bit of a hardass," Sam said with a wry smile. Most of the news of Cas being a hardass came from Dean. Cas was intense though. Sam didn’t doubt the truth of it.

"Cas is a super hardass but He's surprisingly patient,” Dean replied. 

Sam eyed Dean dubiously. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not nearly as smart as you are and he managed to train me so you'll be a fucking cake walk."

“No fucking way. You’re just as smart as I am." Sam tugged at Dean’s hair in retaliation. It was innocent enough but then Dean’s eyes slid shut and he let a little moan.

Dean let a little hum and snuggled b  
Sam swallowed thickly. Dean looked beautiful just then. "You got a hair pulling kink or something?" He managed the words but he was still reeling from pulling that sound from his brother.

Living with Dean for so long, Sam knew Dean’s moans pretty well. He knew the difference between a moan from being sick and a moan from taking a bite of delicious food. He knew Dean’s shower appreciation moan. But this moan? This moan was definitely Dean’s sex moan.

Dean swallowed hard. Sam could feel Dean’s adam’s apple bob against his shoulder." It just... I like it when people play with my hair..." Ooh God that didn't sound brotherly at all. "I uh... Gotta take a piss." He pulled away from Sam and stumbled out of the room to the bathroom.

Sam frowned. "You did that earlier! How small is your bladder?" he yelled after his brother. It was awkward and weird, yeah. But Sam wanted answers. He wanted to talk about this.

He was ready to get up and go after Dean when Jimmy wandered into the room. He was wearing boxer briefs and that's it. His hair was all over his head, messy from sleep. "What's wrong?" Jimmy looked like he had just been fucked.

“Jesus..." Sam ran a hand over his face. He couldn't help but take in Jimmy’s chest and stomach. He wondered, despite his better judgement, if Cas looked just as toned. "Do you usually wander around half naked?"

“Yup,” Jimmy replied with a little sleepy smirk. He came over and flopped down on the bed next to Sam.

“Shit. Well, you look like you just got done filming a porno," Sam breathed out. "Why are you in here? Did Cas send you to get me to do the endurance test and sparring now?" 

"You yelled so I thought I'd check on you." Jimmy smirked at Sam and stretched his arms over his head. He looked wanton. "Like what you see?"

Yes," Sam admitted. The word tumbled out of his mouth without his permission. "I really like what I see. And I was yelling because Dean ran out of the room." Sam chose to leave out the hair pulling and the awkward moment between them.

Jimmy snorted softly. "And why did he do that?"

Sam reached out, stroking his fingers through Jimmy's hair. "Was just being affectionate with him and I guess he didn't like it."

Jimmy licked his lips and turned on his side to regard Sam " What did he say?"

Sam worried on his own lip as he watched Jimmy’s tongue. "Said he had to piss and ran off."

Jimmy chuckled again. " MmHmmm." He rolled his eyes.

"It isn't funny." 

That sobered Jimmy. " I was laughing at Dean, not you sweetheart."

Sam sucked in a breath at the nick name. He immediately loved it. "S-sweetheart?"

Jimmy booped Sam's nose."Yup." He cuddled a little closer. “You can cuddle me in the meantime,” Jimmy promised.

“Yeah? You already have my brother and yours to keep you busy." Even as he said it, Sam let his hand trail down Jimmy’s bicep. 

“Having them does not mean that I can't be there for you. Besides. It isn't like its a chore to cuddle you." Jimmy was bolder than Sam was. He dragged a hand down Sam's chest.

Sam gasped softly. He let his chest poof out into the contact. "When am I sparring and doing the endurance test?"

“After breakfast,” Jimmy replied. He let his fingers slide up under Sam's shirt. "I think I know who you will be sparing with today."

Sam's mouth fell open, moaning softly this time. This had gotten very heated very quickly and Sam was definitely not complaining. "Who do you think I'll be sparing with?" 

Jimmy leaned in close so he could whisper hotly into Sam's ear. "It will be a surprise."

“Why can't you just tell me?" Sam whined. 

Jimmy's grin was wolfish. " Because it’s fun to make you whine." He shifted so he could look Sam in the eyes. "I'd really like to kiss you."

“So kiss me," Sam said. But he didn't give Jimmy a chance - he moved first, crashing their mouths together. 

Jimmy moaned and licked into Sam's mouth. He brought his hand up to drag his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam rolled them so he was on top of Jimmy, straddling him. Then he bent down for another hard kiss, licking into Jimmy's mouth right back. 

“ Ooh, fuck yes,” Jimmy gasped as he arched into Sam and dragged his nails along Sam's scalp.

“Fuck yes what?" Sam asked. He rocked his ass against Jimmy's obvious hard on. He only meant to tease but the noises that Jimmy was making. It was like he was holding nothing back. No wonder Dean and Jimmy had been all over each other so quickly. 

Jimmy pressed right up into Sam, fucking his cock against Sam's clothed ass. "You are so fucking sexy, Sam,” he growled.

Jimmy's growl simultaneously melted Sam and made him achingly hard. "So are you," he panted, as a full body shiver going through him. 

Jimmy pulled Sam down by the hair for another kiss. "We have to fuck,” he said bluntly. " Very soon"

Sam rolled his hips back against Jimmy’s cock again in a slow grind. He couldn’t help it. It had been too long since he last had sex and Jimmy was hot and willing. He scratched his blunt nails down Jimmy's bare chest. The rough treatment on his hair was making him crazy. "Yes, we do. Fuck. I can’t believe I didn’t fight Dean for that first date with you."

Sam's words were met with another growl. "Flatterer," Jimmy said. He pushed his hands up under Sam's shirt again to try and pull it off. Sam kissed Jimmy again before pulling back so he could tug his shirt off. Jimmy’s eyes went a little wide as he took Sam in.

“Wow.” He said and ran his hands up Sam’s abdomen. A note of pride warmed Sam’s chest. He was proud of his body and the work it took to maintain it. “I want to leave marks on you,” Jimmy rasped.

Sam chuckled. “Be my guest.”

Jimmy’s mouth landed beside Sam's aureola. He sucked a red mark there, careful not to break the skin. Next he went for Sam's collar bone. Sam arched his neck to give Jimmy access. He felt a thin whine leave his throat.

"Needy boy, aren't you?" Jimmy purred and leaned up to suck a mark onto Sam's jaw bone.

When Jimmy called him 'boy' Sam nearly lost it. "Oh fuck, yeah, I'm barely keeping it together." 

Jimmy licked at Sam's adam's apple. "Then come undone,” he said and pressed the palm of his hand against Sam's cock.

"Boys!" Cas called from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready."

Sam whined loudly. "Your brother has the worst timing." 

“GODDAMN IT CASTIEL!" Jimmy yelled back. He looked up at Sam with a sigh. " Rain check?"

Sam bent down to leave a mark of his own on Jimmy's throat then rolled off of him. "I fucking hope so.” 

"I am going to hold you to it,” Jimmy told him with a wink. He got up and stretched. "Let's go then,” he said with a tragic sounding sigh.

Sam chuckled and winked right back. "Lead the way."


	26. Chapter 26

Downstairs, Cas had pulled up extra stools to the island. It was a bit crowded. At one point in life, Cas would have hated it. Two extra bodies in the small home. To very large extra bodies. It had taken time to get used to Dean’s size. Especially in the kitchen. But Sam. Sam was huge next to his brother. 

Considering that both the twins were smaller than Dean, it was definitely new.

Dean sat at the island sipping coffee. He had come down the stairs a little red in the face only to report that Sam and Jimmy were making out. It really didn’t surprise Cas. Jimmy was shameless and Sam was beautiful. It was bound to happen.

Okay… so he was MORE than beautiful.

What he was a little surprised with was Dean’s flustered state. He seemed a little more worked up than necessary for a someone who walked in on their brother being intimate. Admittedly, Cas didn’t have the best frame of reference for this but Dean seemed… aroused. 

To top it off, Dean’s ears were red. Cas had never seen Dean blush.

“That blush is cute on you.” Cas told him with a little smirk.

As predicted, the blush moved from Dean’s ears to his chest in a beautiful way. “Can I have some coffee Cas?” Dean asked, brushing it off. Cas smiled wider and poured Dean a cup. He came around the island when he did and leaned in to brush his lips against the heated skin of Dean’s cheek.

Dean turned his chin, grabbing Cas’ hand as he moved away to pull him into a proper kiss on the lips. Cas hummed into it. This was still very new. Being with Dean. But even the simple action of kissing him made Cas’ toes curl.

Cas prepared breakfast while Dean sat quietly. He stared down into his cup in an almost moody way. Finally, Cas leaned on his elbows across from Dean and looked him in the eyes. He had a hunch on what Dean was so pensive about. It had everything to do with the strange length of time that he and Sam had embraced the day before. “Are you jealous of Jimmy?” He asked.

Dean’s eyes shot up in surprise. And yes. There it was. Cas was right.

“Cas…”

Dean wasn’t ready for this. He wasn’t ready to talk about his feelings. Cas cut him a break with a small smile and yelled to the ceiling “Boys! Breakfast is ready!”

Dean shot him a relieved look.

~

Dean was shook

He thought that he had constructed a solid veneer. He thought that he had managed to reign it in and not look completely in love with his brother. He was sure that he had done an outstanding acting job.

In reality he was transparent as glass.

To Cas anyway. 

And really, Who was Dean kidding. Of course Cas saw right through him. In a way, Cas was a detective. A supernatural one but still. Cas had grown to be able to read people well despite his social awkwardness. Dean was sure he was pouting into his coffee though he tried not to as he heard Sam and Jimmy come down the stairs. 

Sam clapped his hand on Dean’s shoulder and Jimmy sat on the stool beside where Cas was going to sit. He shot Dean a mischievous grin. It made Dean sure that Jimmy somehow knew his secret too. He hoped to God that Sam was oblivious.

When breakfast was over, Cas and Jimmy went outside for Sam’s first sparring lesson. Dean needed some time to himself to collect his thoughts. He stood at the window in the kitchen and washed the dishes as he watched the boys. The three most important people in the world to him.

Dean had known that Sam was going to be awesome. He had, after all, been taking classes but he was really surprised at HOW good Sam was. He was able to hold his own against Jimmy for a lot longer than Dean expected. Jimmy still beat him every time but Sam put up more than a good fight.

Cas looked impressed when they came in. It made Dean’s chest swell with pride for his brother. By the time they had finished, Dean was done in the kitchen and was stretched out on the couch with a tablet, updating himself on the news. 

The three of them had sniffly noses from the cold outside and Dean got up to boil some water. Cas would want Tea. Jimmy, Coffee. He always liked coffee after working out. Sam… It bothered Dean a little that he wasn’t sure what Sam might want. Just in case, He put out some hot chocolate.

Cas had griped when Dean asked to pick it up. He muttered about empty liquid calories but got it for him anyway. Cas tended to cave to Dean’s wants more and more lately. It was a cute little way that Dean knew that Cas ultimately cared for him.

The boys took their outside gear off as Dean busied himself.

Jimmy looked Sam up and down with a smirk as he hung up his coat. “I THINK that the bathtub is big enough for both of us.”

“You think?” Sam asked.

“Why don’t we go and find out.” Jimmy replied.

Dean smiled to himself at Jimmy’s tone. It was mischievous and playful.

Cas came to sit at the island as Dean set out the french press and Cas’ favorite loose leaf tea. He waited until Sam and Jimmy had bounded up the stairs to speak. “Your brother impressed me.”

Dean’s chest poofed a little in pride as if the compliment was aimed at himself not at Sam. “He was taking some kind of martial art or self defense class.” He said.

“It shows.” Cas measured out some tea into the steeping ball he used. “I think he has a lot of potential.” 

Dean sat down across from Cas. “Good.”

Cas rose a brow. “You must be feeling better. Having him close again.”

“Yeah. I mean I missed him. I got my three favorite people under one roof. What could go wrong?”

“The fact that our brothers are currently upstairs in the bath?” Cas asked. He seemed to genuinely care about how Dean felt about it.

Dean shrugged. “It doesn’t bother me.” He said honestly. Cas narrowed his eyes a moment as if reading Dean then shrugged with a smile. 

“Good.” He set the steeping ball into his empty mug. “Come here.”

Dean swallowed a little and got up to sit next to Cas on the other side of the island. Cas touched Dean’s knee first, then turned to run his fingers along Dean’s jaw. “I’m sorry that we haven’t had much time to ourselves.” he said softly.

Dean shrugged. “A lot going on.”

“I hope you don’t think that I am disinterested.”

“Of course not.” Dean smiled. He turned his face to kiss Cas’ palm.

“Good. Because I hope to steal some time with you soon.” With the look on Cas’ face, Dean had no doubt that Cas meant every word.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Dean murmured. He pressed in to kiss Cas firmly.Cas hummed and opened his mouth to Dean slightly. Dean reached up to let his fingertips curl around the base of Cas’ neck and into his hair.

A moan sound from upstairs.

Cas pulled back with a sigh.

“Ooh Come on!” Dean said to the ceiling.

Cas pulled Dean into another kiss, this one a bit more heated. The kiss lasted longer this time but soon they were once again interrupted by a moan. This one louder than the last. The whistle for the kettle went off. Dean sighed again and went to take it off the element. 

“Put it on the table Dean.” Cas told him. When Dean did, Cas murmured a few strange words over the kettle. “It won’t get cold now.” Cas told him. “Come on. Let’s go for a walk.”

~

“Ooh Fuck Jimmy.” Sam groaned. He had one leg slung over Jimmy’s shoulder and one over the side of the clawfoot tub, Jimmy was sliding his tongue around the head of Sam’s cock as if it were a goddamn lolly-pop. 

Really Jimmy should have felt bad. Sam was goddamn loud but he loved it. He loved that he was pleasuring Sam enough to make him lose control like that. There was no doubt though that Cas and Dean could hear Sam. the boy’s toes were curling where they were draped over Jimmy’s back.

He bobbed his head back down Sam’s shaft. His face went under the bathwater a moment as he sucked but he didn’t care. Sam’s fingers were twisted in his hair and he was hot and heavy down his throat. It felt way too good to have Sam in his mouth.

Sam let a strangled little noise and let Jimmy deep throat him a moment before pulling him off by the hair. Jimmy gasped for breath. “I’m gonna come!” Sam gasped.

Jimmy gave Sam his best seductive grin. “Thats the point sweetheart.”

Sam shook his head. “I wanna pleasure you too.”

“You are.”

“No…” Sam’s hand fell to Jimmy’s cock and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Such a gentleman.” Jimmy purred. He pressed his hips forward, letting his cock slide deliciously through Sam’s fingers. “What do you suggest?”

Sam bit his own lips and Goddamn but that was a pretty sight. “Come closer.” Sam adjusted his legs to allow him to. Jimmy was clumsy as he moved. He was in a slippery tub with a raging hard on. He still managed to straddle one of Sam’s thighs. Water sloshed onto the floor. It could be cleaned later.

Sam brought his deliciously big hand down to wrap around his own cock. He pulled Jimmy’s cock in too and that’s when Jimmy realized what Sam wanted. “Fuck yes Sam.” He panted. 

Sam tipped his head back against the tub as Jimmy braced himself. One hand against the tub and one on Sam’s broad shoulder. He moved his hips then, fucking into Sam’s hand. Letting his dick slide against Sam’s. It was hot and wet and felt like silk.

He bent to kiss Sam. “You feel so good.”

“So do you, Jimmy. Fuck.”

“Are you going to come for me?” Jimmy asked. “I want to see you come. I bet you look beautiful when you come.”

“I’m close.” Sam panted. 

“So am I. Come on Sam. Come for me.” Moments later, Sam did. He came with a soft cry. “There you go.” Jimmy said softly.

Jimmy thrust a handful more times before following Sam over the edge. He bent for a kiss. “I guess we need to re-fill the tub.” 

Sam laughed. “I guess.” 

Jimmy looked over the edge of the tub at all the water that had sloshed onto the floor. “And clean up the floor before Cas murders us in our sleep.”


	27. Chapter 27

Cas didn’t believe in love at first sight. Love was something earned. Something gained over time with trust and warm moments. He didn’t even really believe in like at second or even third sight. It took time for him to like anyone enough to spend any amount of time with them. Lust was right out. Lust only came after Love. Those things were for Jimmy and Dean alone.

But there was something about Sam Winchester. Maybe it was his enthusiasm. How his eyes lit up when a theory he had about the supernatural turned out to be true. It could be as simple of how his long hair swung into his eyes. 

Maybe it was his smile.

It could be a number of things really, or nothing at all. But for the second time Cas was feeling a pull for someone other than his beloved twin. And a pull it was. Cas wasn’t just attracted to Sam. What he felt was almost magnetic. 

Cas was perplexed. It came out on his face in the form of a frown and a worry line that furrowed its way between his brows. He tried to ignore it the best as he could as he settled himself at the kitchen island to work on some spells. 

He was distinctly aware of where everyone was. Dean and Jimmy were out puttering around the property. Sam was upstairs doing… who knows what.

So when Sam came down, Cas was very aware of his presence. It made it hard to focus on the spell at hand. Especially Sam came up to stand behind Cas. He could feel Sam’s warmth behind him. Sam was quiet and the moment drew out like a knife. "Hey, Cas." He said finally.

Cas put down his pen and turned to look up at Sam. his breath hitched a little at how close he was. "Hello Sam."

Sam worried on his lower lip, staring right back. God Sam was beautiful. Cas had thought so when they had met and his opinion hadn't changed. He felt like he knew Sam a little. He had seen him through Dean's eyes. Through all the stories that Dean told about him. It didn't help how drawn to him it made him feel.

"Um," Sam said. "Looks like we're all alone."

“So we are."

“How long do we have?" Sam asked. His voice sounded a little raspy. He didn't back up.

Cas licked his lips and looked up at Sam. He felt guilty. The Magnetic pull that he felt towards Sam was nothing like what he had felt with Dean. His feelings for Dean were well forged and ran deep. But with Sam he felt pulled in. "I never know how long those two will be when they head out there... It’s a mild day so...'

"Yeah, they do get a little... distracted," Sam replied. "Anyway, I didn't come here to discuss them. I wanna know if you'd be up to teaching me magic today. I'm gonna obsess about it til we do, so might as well get it over with and see if I have what it takes, right?" 

When Sam mentioned magic. All thoughts about Sam and Dean and comparing the feelings there fled from his mind. Excitement bubbled up in its wake. "I would love to start teaching you today."

"I'm ready whenever you are." 

~

"We will start with the basics, see where your power lays and move up from there." Cas told Sam. " Take a seat."

"Okay." Sam shivered. Dean had warned him about how Cas was while training. Commanding and very military. It made Sam wonder if Cas had ever given up that control. How he would be if he did. 

That spark of excitement in Cas’ eyes at the mention of learning more Magic made him look like Jimmy. It kind of made Sam want to take Cas apart. Jimmy was so easy. And it was great. But Sam felt that he would have to work with Cas. And He had always loved a challenge. 

Cas stared at Sam for a moment. The same intense look as always. It made Sam feel hot under the collar. Cas placed his pencil in front of Sam and rose a brow. "I want you to move this pencil."

Sam licked his lips nervously. Cas hadn’t said ‘with your mind’ but Sam was sharp enough to pick up on what was implied. "What if I can't?" he rasped. "How long will you let me fail before we give up?"

Cas put his hand on Sam's shoulder "If you can't then we can move on to other parts of your training. I seriously doubt that you will fail though." Cas offered a smile. "Do your best and I will coach you."

“Thanks." Sam leaned in to Cas' touch. He was pretty sure that he was looking at Cas with some stupid sort of adoration in his eyes. His stupid crush was welling up to the surface and becoming damn near impossible to hide. 

Cas cleared his throat. "What you will do is focus on the pencil. Imagine holding it in your hand. The weight and feel of it. Then think about the forces around it. The gravity holding it down. The air that's enveloping it. Telekinesis is not about picking objects up. It’s about manipulating the elements around them to make the object move."

Sam chewed on his lower lip as he nodded. "So... I'm trying to move the air, which in turn allows the pencil to move?"

"In a sense, yes. But it’s more than that... Its..." Cas sighed and beckoned the pencil roll towards himself. "James says that it’s like 'The Force' from Star Wars... I suppose he's right."

“The Force, huh?" Sam couldn't help but smirk a little. "Didn't take Jimmy for a Star Wars nerd." 

“Oh yes. He had the bed set when we were children. He would never admit it out loud now though,” Cas smiled fondly

Sam just nodded and focused on the task at hand. He stared at the pencil, doing as Cas asked. He focused on the weight of it, the air around it. Hell he even thought of the carbon that made up the lead of it. The wood that surrounded the lead.

It started to roll forward before falling back into place. Unless Sam was seeing things? It was hard to say for sure. If it even HAD moved it'd been less than half an inch. Not exactly worth celebrating.

Cas stood up though, moving closer to Sam. he stared, eyes riveted to the pencil. "that's it"

Sam's body became alive with Cas' closeness and he shut his eyes so he could ignore him. He looked deep inside himself. It felt like hours. But then it happened. He felt it. A strong current. Electricity hummed in his fingertips and his eyes shot open as the pencil flew off the table.

"holy shit!" Cas gasped. "that was amazing "

What Sam would give to kiss Cas right on the mouth... He swallowed hard, shaking the thought away. "Laying it on kinda thick, aren't you? It's just a pencil."

"you THREW it" Cas replied. he looked at Sam with something like awe in his eyes. "most witches can only nudge it on their first try"

Sam's chest fluttered at Cas’ praise. He could see now why Dean had been so doomed. An inch of praise from Castiel and Sam was already craving more. "Technically, that wasn't my first try. I nudged it on my first try. THEN I threw it."

Cas rolled his eyes. "You did well Sam. Don't diminish yourself."

They stared at each other a moment. It was weird but also strangely… normal feeling. As if it was something Sam had done many times before.

"So, what's next? All you've had me do so far is move a pencil," Sam pointed out softly.

"to be honest, I thought that would have taken much longer" Cas replied. he thought a moment then nodded towards the fireplace. "come here." Cas sat cross legged in front of the fire and patted the floor beside him. "let's see if you can do something a little more advanced "

"How much more advanced?" Sam eagerly sat next to Cas, pressing their thighs flush together.

Cas' breath hitched and Sam felt that spark. He resisted pressing closer. "I want to see if you can manipulate fire. " Cas pulled a clove cigarette from his robe pocket. he snapped his fingers to produce a flame. The fire came as quickly and easily as it would have if Cas used a lighter. He lit the cigarette, inhaling deeply." Pick an ember and pull it closer."

Sam bit his lip, watching Cas wrap his lips around the cigarette. "Can I smoke that with you first?"

Cas kicked his lips and passed it to Sam. "I suppose"

Sam took the cigarette and took a deep inhale. The nicotine hit him quickly, chased by spices. The cloves that Cas often smelled like.

Cas took the Cigarette back and took a drag of it. He released it with a sigh. "Do you feel better for coming here?"

"Yes and no," Sam rasped, watching Cas. "I don't feel isolated and depressed now that I'm with you guys. But... sharing a room with Dean could be awkward. And hearing you guys fuck will absolutely be awkward. And that's not even touching on my possible performance, maybe letting all of you down..."

"Hmm" Cas passed the cigarette back to Sam. "We will have to be careful when the time comes... to uh... have sex." Cas shifted a little. "As for letting me down... I have learned from Dean that I need to be more... gentle. More patient. So to be honest I am hoping that I don't let you down either."

"Interesting." Sam squinted at Cas a little as he breathed in another puff of smoke. "Okay. Well. I appreciate you striving to be gentle and learning from Dean. All I wanna do is please you guys. Do a good job."

"Please us hmm?" Cas chuckled. "Don't worry Sam. You will do just fine. I am already pleased."

"You... You are?" Sam shivered, letting the praise wash over him. "It's hard to see what I've done to please you but I'll take your word for it."

Cas gave Sam a genuine smile. "you moving that pencil. I know it seems small but it really is amazing."

Sam rubbed at the back of his neck, squirming a little. It was getting harder and harder to keep his hands to himself with so much intense one on one attention. Not to mention the praise. He was gonna have to find time with Jimmy after this."I guess..."

Cas put a hand on Sam's knee. "It took me three hours to move my pencil for the first time." 

Sam swallowed thickly, looking down at Cas' hand. "Maybe I'm siphoning magic off of you?"

"While That COULD be possible, It still doesn't quite work that way. Do you remember what I told you about how Magic must be exercised? Even if you were siphoning magic from me, you wouldn't know what to do with it unless you had this raw talent that you seem to have."

Cas looked to the fire then and used his magic to draw an ember forwards from the rest.

"Okay. Remind me what you want me to do with the ember?" Sam flicked the but of the cigarette into the fire.

"extinguish it." Cas said simply. "I am here for guidance if you need it."

Okay..." Sam frowned and focused on the ember, trying to suffocate it. Put it out. But it wouldn't. There was no electricity in his fingertips. No hum. He was failing.

Cas sat back and allowed Sam to try. He gave him a good five minutes before giving advice. "It's like the pencil. Only you want to use the air around it to press in and put out the flame."

"I know," Sam said miserably, his shoulders slumping. Despite the failure, he didn't stop trying to put out the ember. "But I don't... I don't feel my magic like I did before."

"Breathe deep for a moment. Don't worry about feeling your magic because It’s there. Just focus on the flame" Cas instructed

"I AM focusing on the flame. that's why I'm frustrated," he pointed out.

"Imagine the heat of the flame. The energy that makes it up." Cas told him

After taking a deep, cleansing breath Sam closed his eyes and imagined the heat like Cas had suggested, digging deep inside himself for that hum. The electricity he'd felt before with the pencil. After a while, Sam felt it. The hum. The electricity. He imagined the heat and the current got stronger. Soon, the ember was snuffed out. He could actually sense that the heat was gone and dead

Cas reached out to squeeze Sam's shoulder. "You did it!" He exclaimed happily

Sam melted beneath Cas' touch and looked at him with tired excitement "I did." 

"now I need you to ignite it again” Cas told Sam

“Look at you, already working me to death," Sam teased then sobered up a bit. "That seems outside my skill set right now..."

Cas licked his lips and nodded. " fair enough. would you like to get an introduction to spell work instead?"

“Yeah. That sounds awesome.” Sam replied. 

Cas blinked then, as if only now realizing how close they were. He pulled back a little. “Tea?”

“Yeah, that would be great.”

Cas offered a pleased smile and got up. He offered Sam a hand to haul him up too

Sam gasped softly when he grabbed Cas' hand, pleasure sparked through him. His magic alive and humming from Cas' touch. They ended up too close again. Cas reached out and put tentative fingertips on Sam’s chest but then pulled back.

"Maybe I should go... find my brother," Sam said, chest heaving as he gave Cas a heated look.

Cas looked a little like a deer in headlights. “ Okay…”

“I need some air.” Sam added.

Cas nodded. "right... " he rasped. he pulled away from Sam completely. "I'll still make tea."

"Go for it." Sam watched Cas a few more seconds before stumbling out of the cabin. Cas wasn’t his. Cas belonged to Dean and Jimmy. Yes Sam had been given permission to pursue Cas but still. It was probably too soon for Cas. From what Dean had mentioned, Cas would definitely need more time.

Sam froze in place when he saw them. Dean moaned and tilted his ass up to give Jimmy better access. his chest was pressed against The hood of the impala as Jimmy fucked him.

The moaning... And the pace of the thrusts. Everything about what he was seeing was way too hot, too much, not ENOUGH. Their clothes were in the way and it wasn't fair. Sam found himself desperate to see where they were connected.

He's not sure how long he stood there, watching them. Certainly long enough he was rock hard and aching to touch himself. It's then that he realized what he was doing and how damn creepy it was and quickly ran back inside.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is for Otrera and SamxCas4ever. 
> 
> I wasn't planning on posting this so soon but I think I've kept you folks waiting long enough. I also want to thank Outoftheashes again. She has helped me so much with this fic. It wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her.

By the time that Cas heard Sam come in, the tea was likely too cool to be enjoyable. Lukewarm at best. He had left a mug on the counter with honey and a homemade apple oatmeal muffin. When Sam had stumbled outside, Cas retreated to the one room that Dean had never set foot in. Cas called it ‘The Practice Room’ Jimmy and Dean referred to it as “The Witch Space.”

Crystals and bottles with herbs and other strange things filled the cluttered shelves. There were dried herbs hanging from the ceiling. There was a huge roll top desk on the wall directly across from the door. It was big enough that Cas could likely curl up inside the desk and have the top of it closed comfortably.

Inside were many drawers that were labeled with some of the herbs and ingredients that Cas used the most. Salt, lavender, rosemary, sage. A handful more. Select crystals lived inside the desk as well. Ones that lent the best power. Ones that Cas felt closer to than most humans. Cas sat at the desk when Sam left and took a deep breath.

He felt rattled. Attraction for Sam had too quickly become a raw and burning need. It enveloped Cas with guilt and a few other feelings he couldn't even place. He was glad that Sam had walked out. It worried Cas what he would have done if he hadn’t.

Cas pulled open his working Grimoire and tried to focus on the spell he had been working on. He managed to get lost in it for a short time. But then he heard someone come in to the house.

“Fuck…” came Sam’s voice.

He heard Sam’s heavy footsteps head upstairs and then heard the tub start to fill. From then on out, Cas’ concentration was gone. His body was still humming from Sam’s closeness and his magic from earlier. His mind kept drifting to how Sam’s body might look covered in soap and water.

He was keenly aware of how long Sam took in the bath. He could hear when he went to his room to dress. He could hear him come down the stairs and when Sam came to The Practice Room. he could FEEL his presence.

Cas looked up and his mouth went a little dry. "S-Sam..." He cleared his throat and stood up from his working altar. Sam looked downright edible, standing there, still damp from the shower and in nothing but a towel.

Sam's eyes darkened and he licked his lips. "Cas," Sam rasped, dropping his towel, showing off his cock that was already getting hard.” Cas could tell from the flash of Sam’s throat that he was nervous beneath his bravado.

Cas' gaze dropped to Sam's impressive cock then back up to Sam's face. His hands gripped the desk behind him. "Hello Sam..." He kicked himself. How fucking lame was that. Sam was standing there baring it all for him and that's all he can say?

“Hey.” a flash of hesitation showed in Sam’s eyes. “How are you doing?” He asked as if he wasn’t standing there completely nude.

Cas' breath hitched audibly. He made himself move closer to Sam. This boy had just taken a risk for him. Cas wanted him and there was no way that he would let his own nervousness reject Sam. His hand came up to rest on Sam's sternum. "I'm... I'm very well Sam." He rasped. "You look beautiful..."

"So do you," Sam said sweetly, leaning in to brush his lips against Cas' ear. "You look scared."

Cas swallowed hard. "I'm not." He said honestly. "I'm just… Don't think my hesitance means I don't want you. I want you desperately."

"If you want me desperately, maybe I should get a little rough," Sam growled and pulled Cas into his arms, his throbbing dick against Cas's body. "You're overdressed."

Cas fumbled to pull of his shirt then kissed Sam again. He could sense Sam's magic thrumming beneath his skin. "Fuck Sam." He breathed. This felt like their reunion all over again. A hundred times over.

"What?" Sam purred. One hand pinched Cas' nipple. The other flicked open Cas' pants. "I want you naked. Now."

Cas gasped and shimmied out of his pants. "Demanding, aren't you." He purred.

"Yes," Sam said with a big grin, stroking his fingers along Cas’ dick. "Very. I've barely started, though. Much more where that came from."

Cas let a hum of pleasure and reached down to copy Sam's movements. He stroked his fingers along Sam's cock. "Why don't you start by telling me what you want."

Sam smirked and swatted at Cas' hands. "Come up with me to your bedroom. Or Dean's. Doesn't really matter which. Hell, here works if there's lube."

Cas pressed up for another burning kiss. "My room." He growled.

Sam kissed Cas back hard and hungry before backing off. "What are you waiting for? Come on."

Cas followed Sam closely. When they arrived at his room, he pushed up against Sam's chest to push him to the bed.

Sam hit the bed with a breathy gasp, his hands clinging to Cas so he'd fall right along with him. "If you think I'm bottoming, you're mistaken."

Cas wriggled between Sam's legs and kissed him hard. "I don't bottom." He said.

"You will for me." Sam growled between kisses and flipped them so he was on top. "You might be dominant with Dean and Jimmy, but you don't treat me the way you treat them. It's different with us."

Cas gasped when Sam pressed him over. FUCK but it was hot how easily Sam did that. He squirmed a little. "I thought you wanted to be a good boy for me? Didn't you tell me as much on the phone?"

"I meant on hunts," Sam said, wiggling his fingers between Cas' ass cheeks to stroke over his hole, teasing him. "Never intended to be a good boy for you in bed."

Cas let a yelp and pushed up on Sam's shoulders to flip them. "What exactly are you looking for in bed?" He asked.

"I'm wanna see how pretty you are split open on my dick," Sam panted. He flipped easily, as if he allowed it.

"And I wanna see you squirm as I finger you open." Cas growled. He brought said fingers over Sam's balls to his hole.

Sam moaned, arching into Cas' fingers and for a moment, Cas thought he had won before Sam flipped them over again, pressing Cas into the bed. "Where's the lube?"

Cas chuckled. "Let me up and I will get it for you" He replied sweetly.

"Uh huh." Sam narrowed his eyes and moved off of Cas so he could get up.

Cas got up, still achingly hard and moved to fetch the lube. He pulled it from the dresser. Sam was up too-fast, pressing against Cas. "Give the lube to me," he said, voice dropping low.

Cas let a little moan and pressed his back against Sam's chest. "Unless its to open yourself for me, I will hang onto it." Cas turned to push his hands against Sam's chest again and get him on the bed again.

This time, When Cas attempted to push him, Sam caught Cas’ wrists and held tight. "No way. I'm not laying down. YOU are."

Cas' breath hitched. He tried to pull his wrists back but Sam was too strong. He rose a brow at him.

"I think you like that I'm bigger than you," Sam breathed, steering them and manhandled Cas onto the bed. "I think you want me to win."

When Cas hit the bed this time, his legs fell open for Sam on their own accord. Sam was quick to crawl between them. It was true though. He DID like that Sam was bigger. He liked how easily he pushed him around. It was true that Cas wasn't really trying. "F-fuck." He gasped.

"Hand over the lube," Sam demanded softly.

Cas resisted for only a moment before handing Sam the lube. He hooked his leg over Sam's hip bone. "You are going to have to really prep me... I can't remember when I last let James do this..."

Sam’s eyes darkened with lust and he eagerly slicked up his fingers. "Yeah, I figured. Jimmy's got a lot of pent up dominance inside him. You're on two sides of the same coin when I stop to think about it."

"You are such a good boy for him I hear." Cas said. He tried not to feel nervous about where Sam's slick fingers were going.

"I am, yeah. And now you're gonna be a good boy for ME," Sam said, voice hot with want as he gently pressed on Cas' hole with a single finger. He bent down, nipping and licking Cas' hipbones and stomach before settling on his thighs, sucking possessive marks into them.

“Saamm" Cas moaned softly. Sam's mouth was going a beautiful job of distracting him from the discomfort of the breach. his legs fell open wider to accommodate Sam's mark making.

“I like the way you say my name," Sam murmured, shifting so he could lick at Cas' balls and the tip of his cock as one single finger slowly sunk into him.

Cas' hands fell to Sam's hair and tugged. His thighs were trembling. It was a little embarrassing. "I like saying it."

“Seems it's not the only thing you like," Sam said sweetly, curling his finger so it could brush against Cas' prostate.

Cas cried out, his back arching. The discomfort of someone touching him down there disappeared as pleasure zinged through him.

“For a Dom, you sure are acting sweet and needy for me," Sam chuckled, keeping his finger snug against Cas' prostate, movements gentle as he gave the head of his dick a tiny suck. "I fucking LOVE it."

Cas swallowed hard. "Its... I forgot how it felt to have the prostate touched." Cas replied. He gave Sam's hair a little tug when he mouthed at his cock.

“Well, silver lining is I don't plan on letting you forget how it feels ever again," Sam rasped between sucks and licks at Cas' cock and balls.

“Sam." Cas panted. " Slow down. I'm going to come too fast if you don't stop with that sinful mouth." He clenched down on Sam's finger, silently asking for more.

Sam's lips twitched against Cas' dick. " You seem to be assuming I'd stop if you came before I get to be inside you." Despite his words, Sam forced his mouth off Cas' dick as he carefully pressed in finger number two.

Cas moaned again. "I just..." He gasped. "I just want to come on your dick if I come."

“Oh, you'll come," Sam promised, slowly spreading his fingers. He found himself unable to stay away from Cas's balls, moaning as he marked them. "I’ll make sure you do."

Cas' cock twitched. "You uh... really like my balls hmm?" He asked, trying to put authority in his tone

Sam moaned, kissing Cas' twitching cock, gently fucking him with his fingers. "There's not a single part of you that I don't love."

Cas pulled on Sam's hair again. " Get up here." He rasped.

“Bossy boy," Sam breathed, crawling up Cas' body, leaving nipping kisses the whole way. Cas was so much older than Sam was. Being called ‘Boy’ did things to him that he’d probably never admit out loud. 

Cas pulled Sam into a kiss as soon as he was close enough and arched his body up against Sam's. "I need another finger."

Sam growled against Cas' mouth, nudging another finger inside of him. "If you think you're gonna be topping from the bottom you're very wrong," he half teased. "Can I go in bareback?"

“Ooh God yes please" Cas replied. he was practically squirming on Sam's fingers.

“Good," Sam purred, massaging Cas' prostate. "I'm sure you're aware that Jimmy always uses a condom. I hate it. I prefer bare cocks. Skin on skin. I wanna fill your sweet ass UP."

Cas' toes curled. by now he was fucking himself absently onto Sam's fingers. "I prefer it too."

"I'm glad." Sam sucked a bruise into Cas' throat, humming happily. "I think you might be entering subspace. It's pretty."

Cas blinked, surprised. He licked his lips, nearly squirming. He was so close to coming untouched with Sam's fingers on his prostate. "wha-what makes you think i'm entering subspace?"

“Normally, I'd tell you subspace isn't possible without an intense bdsm scene... So maybe I'm wrong about you. But you look so relaxed and sweet."

“I think you're description is accurate." Cas gasped. "I'm really really close again..."

Sam licked Cas's throat, stilling his fingers. "Want another finger? Or my dick?"

"Your Dick Sam." Cas breathed. "I need you." Cas sounded so embarrassingly subby even to his own ears but he was needy enough not to care.

“Hmm." Sam carefully pulled his fingers free from Cas, watching his hole as he did so. Then he grabbed the lube and slicked up his dick. His eyes never strayed from Cas. "Say it again."

Cas licked his lips and dragged his eyes up to meet Sam's. "I need your cock Sam." He whispered.

“Good. Cause I need it in you," Sam hissed, his own dick twitching beneath Cas' gaze. He positioned himself so his dick was pressed snug against his hole. After a few seconds, he rolled his hips until his cockhead penetrated Cas. Sam moaned, stroking his fingers along Cas’s stretched hole but made no move to give Cas his entire length. He didn't want to risk moving too fast and hurting him

Cas clenched down around him with a moan and bucked his hips to try and take more of Sam into himself. " More." He demanded

“I'm tempted to ignore you and teach you a lesson," Sam teased, rolling his hips so he sunk inside Cas inch by inch. Cas cried out as Sam slid into him. he felt split wide open. Sam was so big. He felt so much fuller than he remembered from the last time he did this. He scoffed, trying not to look as wrecked as he felt.   
Sam didn’t stop until his balls were resting against Cas’ ass. He smirked and leaned down as he gave an experimental thrust, resting a hand on Cas' throat. "Surely you've taught Jimmy or Dean a lesson before.

Cas cried out again softly at the thrust. "Yes." He said once he had regained his composure. "But I have not done anything to merit a lesson."

Sam tweaked Cas' nipples and fucked into him again. "That's not up to you to decide, sweet thing. It's up to me. And I think you're being naughty."

Cas screamed Sam's name suddenly and came untouched between them.

Sam's mouth fell open and he stared down at Cas wide eyed. "Holy shit." He ran his fingers through Cas' hair and thrust again, slow and gentle. "I barely started and look at you. So pretty and wrecked."

Cas wrapped his legs around Sam's hips. His arms wound around Sam's neck and he pulled him closer. He gave him a biting kiss. He was at a loss for words.“Someone's a slut for my dick," Sam purred sweetly, fucking into Cas a little harder. "Wasn't expecting you to come untouched like that. God. That's so fucking hot."

Cas' fingernails dug into the nape of Sam's neck as Sam fucked harder. "I didn't either." he replied honestly. He also didn't expect his cock to start getting hard again so fast but it was.

Sam gasped and peppered Cas' face with kisses and kept fucking him, a little harder and more desperate now but still taking his time. He wanted Cas to be overwhelmed with how good it felt, wanted his first time with Sam to be so amazing he couldn't wait for it to happen again.

It was an effort not to cry out with every thrust now. Cas sounded like a whore to his own ears. He couldn't imagine how he sounded to Sam. He pulled him down so he could rasp hotly in Sam's ear. "I kind of like being like this just for you."

Sam trembled at Cas' words. And his noises... Sam couldn't stop himself from thrusting harder and faster, the force of it making the bed slam against the wall. "I like it too. I don't know why you chose me... But I'm glad you did."

Cas chuckled between thrusts. "You wanted this and you took it. I gave in. and I love it." Cas bit his lip. "You should flip me over and fuck me on my hands and knees."

“of course I took it," Sam said and pulled out of Cas. He grabbed Cas by the hips and flipped him over easily, quickly spreading his cheeks and sliding right back in. His mouth found the nape of Cas' neck and he licked him there as he thrust. "Won't be the last time I take you. Won't be the last time you give in and make such pretty noises."

“Ooh Fuck." Cas gasped. "you feel so fucking deep Sam."

Sam snaked a hand around Cas, pressing low on Cas' belly. "It's because I am, sweet thing."

"Fuck me hard Sam." Cas begged "I want to FEEL this. I want you to come so deep inside me I'll taste it." He was rock hard again and dripping against the bed. The comforter was already sticking to him where his come covered chest was pressed against it

“P-Plan on it." With that, Sam latched onto the nape of Cas' neck with his teeth and went to town, no longer holding back and fucking Cas as hard and deep as he possibly could.

When Sam started in on him, Cas couldn't stop the noises he had been holding back before. He gasped and moaned with each thrust. At first he tried to thrust back but soon gave up and just hung on as Sam used him. There was something so hot about that. the fact that Sam was using him to come at this point. Cas Knew he sounded like a cheap whore and he hoped that Dean and Jimmy were outside where his cries couldn't be heard.

When Sam came, it was with a sob of Cas' name, loving the way he filled Cas up. He gently pulled out of Cas and flipped him over again, immediately deep-throating him so he'd come again. Cas came again, screaming Sam's name as soon as his mouth was around the base of his cock. Sam drank every drop, moaning as if he were eating a decadent dessert

“Jesus Christ Sam." Cas murmured breathless. "Get up here and kiss me... Please."

Sam scrambled up Cas' body and kissed him, hard and eager. " Holy shit. That was perfect. YOU were perfect."

Cas dug his fingers into Sam's hair and kissed him back just as hard. "So were you... Fuck."

Sam purred "You need some water and a snack after that."

“Yeah..." Cas rasped. "I have some iced earl grey in the fridge." He pulled Sam into another sweeter kiss. "I don't think I can walk though." He admitted

Sam kissed him back just as sweetly. "Rest. I wanted to get a snack FOR you."

“Cas bit his lip. "How sweet of you."

“I want to take care of you," he said with feeling. Then he glanced down Cas' body. "And I want to see my come seep out of you.”

“Jesus Sam..." Cas gasped. He was pretty sure he was blushing as he spread his legs for Sam again. Sam got down on his belly and spread Cas’ cheeks to see his hole. He stared a moment before swiping his tongue along Cas’ hole. He pulled back then

"Okay. I'll be back in a couple minutes, okay?"

Cas stretched, trying to ignore how hot his face felt "Okay..."

Sam whined. "Good boy Cas." He left the room completely naked. Cas could hear him heading down stairs.


	29. Chapter 29

Sam was smiling to himself as he went down the stairs. When, he spotted Dean and Jimmy. His smile fell. Even though he knew what he had done wasn't wrong or bad he felt a bit like he'd been caught red handed. "Shit," he hissed, covering his cock with one hand "Uh... hey guys." He should go back upstairs. He should get some fucking clothes on. 

So why wasn't he moving?

“Jesus Christ Sam-" Dean blurted.

"That was AWESOME!" jimmy said, interrupting Dean.

Right. THAT was why Sam wasn't moving. Dean. 

"You guys heard it. Everything," Sam said and it wasn't a question. He took in his brother, looking for clues. Signs. Anything that would tell him what was going on. "I know why Jimmy listened. But Dean... What's YOUR excuse, huh?" 

Dean's ears turned a little pink. "I was-uh..."

"I mean it isn't every day that we get to hear CASTIEL get plowed." Jimmy jumped in. "it was fun to listen to him lose it.”

Sam squinted and let go of his cock. He kept his eyes firmly on Dean even though Jimmy was speaking. He'd had enough of tip toeing and pussyfooting around. "It's also not every day that a brother shotguns with you, kisses you, or fucking NUZZLES you," Sam said, standing his ground. "Now you're listening to me fuck? You can try to use Cas as an excuse but it isn't a good one." 

“Come on Sam. this place isn't exactly BIG is it." Dean resolutely kept his eyes on anything but Sam "I can't HELP but hear."

Sam took a deep, cleansing breath. It was now or never. "I saw you and Jimmy fuck. So yeah. It isn't a big place." 

Dean blinked. "ooh.."

"Did you like what you saw?" Jimmy asked. He was leaned back in his chair looking like the cat who ate the canary... or the wolf who got the sheep.

“Yes." Sam kept his eyes trained on Dean, waiting for a reaction. "It made me so hard. I don't remember how long I stood there watching. But that's what led to what happened with Cas. You guys turned me on so bad I HAD to get off. Watching Dean... I don't think I'm ever going to forget it."

Dean swallowed hard and dropped his eyes to the table.

"So I guess you should be thanking us." Jimmy said softly watching his lover.

"I should check on Baby... I think i heard that a snow storm might be on its way..." Dean said and got up.

“Dean," Sam said, voice shaking from the depth of his emotion. If Dean left... Sam honestly might start crying, he was so raw and fed up. "You gotta stop running away from me, man. You gotta talk to me. It's fucking bullshit. And it's not fair. And I'm tired of it. If you want me to put some clothes on, I'll totally do that. But I want answers, and I want them now." 

“Yeah you should put some clothes on." Dean snapped. "and there is nothing to say. So what if we haven't been exactly brotherly. It just means that..." Dean's voice died off. "Okay so we are closer than most brothers but so what? it doesn't HAVE to mean anything."

For once Jimmy was silent. Sam was almost glad for it.

“Do you even WANT me here?" Sam asked quietly, calmly "Every time we get close, you run away. You won't TALK to me. So tell me, Dean, should I just pack my shit and leave you to your perfect boyfriends? Would that make you happier?" 

Dean visibly flinched. It almost made Sam feel GOOD. It felt like Dean’s first true reaction. "Of COURSE I want you here" Dean said.

"Dean was over the moon when he heard you were coming." Jimmy piped up. " He was like a kid at Christmas."

“Then maybe you should act like it," Sam said, shaking his head and started to back out of the kitchen. "I'm really fucking tired of this. If you don't want to answer my questions, fine. But it would be cool if you could be honest for two fucking seconds and say you aren't comfortable talking about it instead of lying or making up bullshit excuses to get away from me. It doesn't feel good when you do that." 

“I don't fucking wanna talk about it." Dean replied. "Okay?" He got up then and headed for the door. "And you can't just walk around naked." He snapped before slamming the door and going outside.

Sam stared after Dean. As if he could make him materialize by looking at the space he had been. He wanted to run. He wanted to go back up to Cas and just cry but there was a reason he had come to the Kitchen. Snacks for Cas.

"Can... can I have iced tea and coffee cake please?" He couldn't even look at Jimmy when he spoke. If he did, he was going to break down and start crying. 

Jimmy got up and started making a tray. He was quiet as he moved, slicing two pieces of cake. Sam didn’t think he would be able to stomach it but it was sweet of Jimmy all the same. He brought the tray to Sam once it was ready and put it in Sam's arms. "Hey. Look at me. Don't let Dean's stubbornness ruin your time with Cas."

“Stubbornness?" Sam rasped as he lifted his head. He watched Jimmy closely. "Do you know what Dean’s keeping from me?" 

Jimmy reached up to stroke Sam's face with a sigh. "He's never told me outright but, like you, I'm not an idiot and neither is Cas. It IS something that you need to hear from HIM." Jimmy was right and it didn't make Sam feel any better. 

"If he doesn't, I don't think I can stay here. It hurts. I'm tired of walking on eggshells and if Dean can't handle it... maybe there's no room for me here after all." 

Jimmy took a deep breath and stared up at Sam. "I would be VERY upset if you left. I will talk to Dean. Try to get him to get over himself"

Sam frowned and nuzzled Jimmy’s cheek, the snacks in his arms keeping him from touching his new lover. "Why would you be upset?" 

“Because I like having you here. You are a good friend and will be a good hunter." He grinned then. "And you're fun to play with." he said to try and make Sam smile.

Sam rolled his eyes but a smile tugged at his lips despite the pain. This time, he kissed Jimmy gently on the mouth. "You're fun too."

“It would be a shame if you left before we could see how things play out. Now don't keep Cassie waiting "

“Is that an order Mr. Novak?" Sam asked, giving Jimmy one more sweet kiss.

“Jimmy grinned. "Yes. Now get that sweet ass of yours upstairs " he said and swatted said ass.

“Fuck!" Sam yelped and barely kept from dropping the coffee cake. "Fine. Just.. Don't be too hard on Dean, okay?" And, with that, Sam headed back to Cas. He didn't feel that much better but at least he wasn't ready to run away anymore.

~  
Cas could tell from Sam’s face that something was wrong as soon as he re-entered the room. He had taken time while Sam was gone to clean up and put fresh sheets on the bed " What happened?" He asked immediately, sitting up in bed.

Sam sniffed and put the snacks down on the bedside table. "Everything ...and nothing. Dean left to fuck around with the impala. We had a fight." 

Cas reached out to Sam. "Im sorry" he said. He didn't know how to fix this. Jimmy was the one who comforted people. "I'm sure it will… turn out okay." except that he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure at all and it made his chest tight with anxiety that he wasn’t used to feeling.

“I don't know," Sam whispered, shaking his head. "You didn't see what happened. It was really bad, Cas. When he left... It made me want to pack up and leave too."

"Sam!" Cas swallowed hard, shifting closer "Please don't leave."

Sam's breath hitched. It just made Cas feel more desperate. "Just feels like things were easier for you guys before I got here." 

Cas licked his lips. He wanted to lie and tell Sam that it was just fine. That things were just as easy as before. But Sam was tired of lies. Lying to Sam was the last thing he should do.“That's true." Cas said carefully. "But I would never choose to go back to that."

Sam bit his own lip as he moved closer to the bed "Why not?"

Cas pulled Sam onto the bed with him. "I feel like there is something... Here between us and I'd like to ... explore it." He stroked his fingers down Sam’s sternum as he spoke.

Sam gasped softly as he settled himself as close to Cas as he could get. "I feel it too. It's... really intense."

Cas pulled Sam into a kiss. "I'd fight for the chance to see where this goes with you." he growled.

Sam's breath stuttered out and he kissed Cas again. Cas kissed him back, hoping that Sam was feeling as wanted as he was in this moment. 

"So I'm not allowed to leave, huh? Your brother pretty much said the same thing." 

“Well then, I think you should listen." Cas told him.


	30. Chapter 30

Dean was upset enough once he had finally listened to Jimmy and come in that he didn't notice Cas coming down the stairs. That is until Jimmy looked up and offered his brother a stiff smile. Cas came around to make some tea. He didn't even bother boiling it. He just snapped his fingers and made the pot hot. Cas always had the power to do so but he preferred to make it by hand. Dean knew Cas was pissed because he didn't bother to take the time.

Cas put the pot of tea on the island with mugs and tea. He lit a clove cigarette and sat beside Jimmy. He took a deep drag and let it blow out his nose. He was leveling Dean with a steely gaze that had Dean feeling about nine inches tall.

"I assume you two were talking about Sam." Cas said

“We were about to." Jimmy said. " I just convinced Dean to come in."

Dean felt like a kid about to be given a 'talk' by his parents.

" Hmm.." Cas took another drag of the cigarette. Tapped the ashes into an ashtray. "Jimmy.” Cas’ voice was quiet and stern. To be honest it was worse than yelling. “Do you have anything to say before Dean explains himself?"

Jimmy took a deep breath. Cas knew he was trying to be as gentle as possible. Cas understood. Jimmy was used to standing up for Dean. But this time… This time, they stood to lose too much. Dean needed to have this hammered home. He was a stubborn man so gentleness simply wasn’t going to work.

"We know you're in love with Sam," Jimmy finally said. "And if you don't stop your bullshit we’re ALL going to lose him."

Dean blinked and sucked in a breath. "I hope that breath isn't to stall for a lie or story." Cas snapped

Jimmy patted Cas' thigh. It was a silent plea to be easy on Dean but Cas had been the one to hold Sam. Cas had been the one to see the boy cry. He was the one who left him to nap in hopes that Sam would feel better upon waking.

"I'm with Cassie.” Jimmy continued. “ Everyone's tired of the stalling in the lies. Sam more than us, I'm sure. Just admit it. You love him. It's okay." 

Dean spluttered and looked at the door. Cas was worried that he would try and bolt again. He was honestly not sure what he would have done if he DID. Instead, Dean paused for a moment before speaking. "Yeah... I've been in love with him a long time."

"So why not tell him?" Jimmy asked. Some irritation was slipping through the gentleness. Cas was glad for it. "This can't keep on the way it's going."

“He isn't stupid Dean." Cas said. "He KNOWS something is up."

"It's not that easy." Dean replied, flinching.

"Nothing is easy." Cas snapped.

"Well that's easy for you to say. You've already been fucking YOUR brother for eons." Dean snapped right back. For once he didn’t back down from Cas’ glare.

“I don't think you realize how close Sam was to packing up his shit and leaving," Jimmy said. He was watching Deans every move. "And I would be more sensitive to your situation if Sam wasn't so clearly into you too. That reunion... it was like Cassie and I didn't even exist. It was just you two. Are You really so oblivious you can't see what's right in front of you?"

“I... Can't" Dean said.

Cas slammed his hand on the table. "Are you evening LISTENING to James?" He snapped. "Sam told me that when you walked out that door today he was ready to LEAVE!"

Dean let a shaky breath. "He didn't mean-"

"You have NO IDEA what that boy is feeling because you have your head so far up your ass you can see out your throat." Cas replied evenly. "He is on the verge of leaving ALL of us because you are an idiot."

"Cas-" Dean started.

"You have two options Dean." Cas said evenly. "Two options and three possible outcomes. You keep this to yourself and he leaves. OR you tell him and he leaves. But What James and I are trying to get through that thick skull of yours is that you will tell him and he STAYS.”

“Exactly -" 

A noise came from the top of the stairs. 

Jimmy froze. "Sam?" 

Sam coughed awkwardly and made his way down the stairs. "Yeah... Yeah, it's me. I... heard you guys. Not on purpose, I just couldn't sleep." 

~

“How... How much did you hear?" Dean asked. He was pretty sure that he had never been so afraid in his life.

Sam wet his lips. "All of it. You're in love with me." 

A chill went through Dean and he stood up on shaky legs. "I'm sorry Sam."

Sam's eyes darkened. "Dean, if you try to run, I'll pin you to the floor. Sit. Down." 

Dean gulped and sat. He glanced at Cas and Jimmy. Cas looked at Sam with something like pride in his eyes

Sam breathed deep. He stayed routed to where he was. "What should we do? I can't pretend I don't know, dude." 

“I don't know..." Dean rasped. "This is why I was trying not to tell you. Everything is going to be awkward as fuck now."

“Do you wanna keep sharing a room? Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" Sam asked gently. "We should probably start there." 

“I think I should be asking YOU that." Dean replied.

“You're the one who keeps running away, not me," Sam pointed out. "So you're clearly the one who might be uncomfortable with me being near you."

“I WANT to be near you Sam" Dean said. "That's the problem. I... I want with you what I have with Jimmy and Cas. But you're my BROTHER. I was running because I didn't want you to find out. I didn't want you to find out because I was afraid of losing you."

Sam spread his arms open wide. "Does it look like I'm gone? The ONLY thing that could have sent me away is you continuing to run. THIS is what I needed. To hear your side." 

Dean was rooted to the spot, staring at Sam. His heart was so far up his throat, it was hard to breathe. The last time he could remember feeling like this was back when he had woken up surrounded by those hooded figures. "So what now."

“No," Sam said, rolling his eyes.."You don't get to do that, I asked you first. Do You want me in your bed or not?"

“Yes." Dean rasped. "I want you in my bed."

Sam licked his lips. "Then I'll continue sleeping in your bed. And I won't pack my shit. And we'll work through all of this. Together." 

Dean nodded a bit too eagerly. "hhh-how are you okay with this?"

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes again. "Forget already that we've shotgunned? And you kissed me. Lots of incesty shit has already been happening, whether you wanna believe it or not."

Dean nodded. "So where does that leave us? Brothers who sleep in the same bed and some times do incesty shit?"

Sam turned serious again. "Yeah, actually. I'm not comfortable with getting into a relationship yet but incesty stuff sounds real fucking nice." 

Dean nodded, swallowing again. he felt like his nerves were on fire. But it made sense. Sam would need time to digest this. Besides, he had JUST started things with Cas and Jimmy. He wouldn’t have room to process Dean for a while. "So why don't you tell me what you are and aren't comfortable with."

“I gotta think about it." Sam stepped a little closer. "Want a hug?" 

Dean got up again and pressed close into his brother's chest. Sam kissed the top of Dean's head, wrapping him up in a tight hug. "Feel any better?" Dean asked.

Sam moved to cradle Dean's face in his hands then gave him a soft kiss. Dean melted right then and there. He was glad that Sam was holding him because his knees were Jello. "Now I do."

"Can I kiss you back Sammy?" Dean thought his heart was going to beat out of his throat. The literal love of his life was actually accepting him. He wasn’t rejecting him. He was kissing him and holding him close. 

Sam traced his tongue along Dean's lips. "Please."

Dean threw his arms around Sam's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He didn’t care how girly it was. How cliche. He just pulled Sam down towards him and kissed him like he would never get to kiss him again. When they parted, Dean rested his forehead against Sam's. "I've waited a long time for that."

“Yeah, waited. Which means you weren't proactive about it," Sam teased, running his fingers through Dean's hair.

Cas cleared his throat. "Is everyone better now?"

“No one's gonna throw punches?" Jimmy added. 

Sam snorted and pulled away from Dean. "No, we're good." 

Cas let a relieved breath and lit another cigarette. "good." He grumbled. 

Dean would normally poke at Cas but he felt so drained he just didn't have it in him. he grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him to the island to pour tea. "I thought I was a lot better at hiding shit."

"You live with two witches." Cas said with irritation. "Besides you are an open book."

Sam frowned at the tea. "I don't want that. I want... I wanna cuddle. Who should I cuddle with Dean?"

Dean glanced nervously at his boyfriends. "I'd like to." he said with a bit of hesitation. It was so unlike him and he hated it.

"If Dean chickens out, I'll take you," Jimmy offered with an almost predatory grin.

Sam took Dean’s hand. “Come on. Lets go to bed.”


	31. Chapter 31

When Dean woke the next day, he didn't want to open his eyes. He knew he was pressed up close against Sam. He knew that Sam knew his secret. He was afraid to open his eyes and realize that the night before hadn't happened. That it had all been a dream and he was right back where he had been before.

That’s when Sam leaned over him and kissed his throat. "Hey." 

Dean gasped softly and turned towards his brother. "Morning." He said with a little smile.

Sam ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "Mmm. What's with the noises? They're hot." 

Dean swallowed hard. Sam just said his noises were hot. He was pretty sure his brain was short circuiting. "you just surprised me is all."

“How so?" Sam asked. He leaned in to kiss Dean's throat again and again.

“I was kinda worried that last night had just been a good dream." Dean admitted. His tummy was doing barrel rolls as Sam peppered him with affection.

“Nope. No dream," Sam rasped. "It all happened. It's real." 

Dean licked his lips. "Can I kiss you?"

“Of course," Sam said. He pulled back to run his finger over Dean's lips.

Dean reached up to run his fingers through Sam's hair and pulled him closer for a passionate kiss.

When their lips met, Sam groaned and took Dean's face in his hands. He kissed him back hard "Fuck, that feels good." 

“You're telling me." Dean breathed. He kissed Sam again, harder. "YOU feel good."

Sam deepened the kiss, tracing his tongue along Dean's lips. Dean moaned softly and opened his mouth to Sam. He pressed closer, letting his hand trace down Sam's chest. Sam copied the movement but his hand drifted even lower, closer to Dean's dick.

Dean whined. He wanted it. To pleasure and be pleasured by Sam. But he was worried that Sam felt pressured to. What if Sam might regret it later? He had been wanting Sam for years but to Sam this must be new. This was still incest.  
.  
He put his hand over Sam's. and stilled its movement.

Sam whined softly and nuzzled at Dean’s throat "What?"

Dean bit his own lip. "Are you sure you wanna touch me?"

Sam replied with a low and needy growl that shot right through Dean "Are you kidding me?” Sam asked. “How could I NOT want to touch you?”

Dean slid his hand to Sam's hip. "Just... Wanted to make sure..." He said. "You can uh… touch me any way you want.”

“Same." Sam grabbed Dean's hand and placed it on his dick and Dean remembered watching Sam undress for him the night before. How he had stared at him as the layers came off to reveal the skin underneath. "Look how hard I am for you and we've barely done anything."

Dean moaned softly. Sam was right. His baby brother was rock hard and all they had done is kiss and fumble like teenagers. He didn't dare break eye contact with Sam. He let his fingers wrap around Sam's cock and gave it a stroke.

Sam whined. His eyes remained locked on Dean’s as he wiggled his fingers inside Dean’s boxers to clumsily stroke his dick too. "F-fuck. You feel so fucking good."

Dean's eyes fluttered closed with a groan as Sam touched him. "S-so do you."

"I bet you look so pretty when you come." Sam said and gave Dean a teasing squeeze. He started then, jacking Dean in a quick almost clumsy pace

Dean's pace was just as sloppy. He still couldn't believe this was happening. This had been a wet dream for him since he had been in his teens. " You're pretty all the time." He pressed his hips forward with a gasp and pressed his mouth against Sam's in a biting kiss.

Sam flung a leg over his brother, pulling him closer. "I guess you would think that." 

Dean took that opportunity to nip his way down Sam's neck." I’ve thought so a long time"

Sam tilted his head back to give Dean better access."I feel stupid for not noticing the way you look at me. Now that I know... God. We could have been doing this for years. YEARS." Sam took control then. He nudged his nose under Dean’s jaw to make room to bite at Dean’s throat.

“That night before i left" Dean said, baring his throat for Sam. "I wanted to make love to you on that beach"

“I would've been eager for it," Sam moaned, sucking a hickey onto Dean's throat.

“Oooh Fuck!” Dean’s cock jerked in Sam’s hand, “I’m close" He panted. Dean wasn’t usually so easy but this was SAM. It was Sam’s pink mouth on him. Sam’s big hands. Sam’s scent around him.

“So come," Sam purred, stroking Dean faster.

Dean shifted so he could caress Sams balls as he jacked him. "You first Sammy." He breathed.

“No way.” Sam shifted, pulling his hips away. He put his spare hand on Dean’s throat and looked him straight in the eye as his wrist turned a certain way. Dean gasped as pleasure lanced through him. Sam pressed his thumb against the head of Dean’s cock before turning his wrist again. It had Dean coming all to fast, moaning his brother’s name.

“Fuck look at you.” Sam breathed. He shifted then, straddling Dean’s hips before Dean could even catch his breath. “My pretty Big Brother.”

“Sammy” Dean panted. He slid his hands up Sam’s thighs. He looked stunning. Lean and tall, looking down at him with hair and lust in his eyes. His cock was huge and dripping. “Let me suck it.” Dean moaned. “I wanna choke on it.”

“Hmmm.” Sam shimmied closer up Dean’s chest so that when he lifted his cock it fell and the head of it bounced off Dean’s plush lips. Dean’s tongue chased it. He moaned at the taste. Ooh God this was how Sam tasted. This was SAM’s cock against his mouth. 

“Maybe next time. Sam pulled back a little and started to stroke himself. Dean reached to do it for him but his hands were slapped away. “I want to come on your face Dean. Open your mouth and wait for it.”

“Jesus…” Sam was just as kinky as Jimmy apparently. He did as asked and soon, Sam was coming across Dean’s chest and tongue. He stared at Dean a moment before dropping to clean up his mess with kitten licks. When he kissed Dean, Sam pressed his come into Dean’s mouth. Dean accepted it with a moan. He was already half hard again.

“Now isn’t that a pretty sight.” Sam and Dean looked over to see Jimmy leaning against the doorway, watching. “Come join us baby.” Dean said.

“God I want to… but Cas sent me to get you for breakfast.” Jimmy licked his lips, his eyes lingering on them. “Best get dressed and come down stairs.”

~

“I need to head into town today.” Jimmy announced as Cas put plates of food in front of the three of them. He nodded with something knowing in his eyes. Dean narrowed his own at Cas, wondering what he was thinking.

“Are we all going?” Dean asked.

“I was thinking about bringing Sam along.” Jimmy replied. 

Sam perked at that. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jimmy sent Sam a warm grin.

“So why not all of us?” Dean asked again.

Jimmy looked to his brother as Cas sat down beside Dean. His fingers stroked down Dean’s nape. 

“I was hoping to keep you all to myself for the afternoon.” Cas purred sweetly.

“Oh yeah?” dean asked with a grin. “You don’t wanna get out of the house?”

Cas leaned in to kiss at the corner of Dean’s mouth. “Not if you’re here in it.”

“Sweet talker.” Dean gasped. He was caught up in Cas just then but not enough to miss the smirk that Jimmy sent Sam.

“What are you two planning?” Dean asked, pointing his fork at his lover and brother.

“Nothing.” Jimmy said with a smirk.

“Why do I not believe you?”

Sam snorted. “Stop being paranoid Dean.”

Cas chose that moment to slid his hand up Dean’s Thigh and for a moment Dean forgot why he thought that they were up to something.

After breakfast, Sam and Jimmy got ready to head out. They bathed together as Dean and Cas cleaned the kitchen and if their moans told them anything, it was a good bath. Cas kept Dean’s attention though. Subtle looks from under thick dark lashes and soapy caresses down Dean’s forearms as they washed the dishes.

Dean felt strange as the time came for them to leave. He and Sam had JUST unpacked their relationship and now he was leaving. Dean might have clung to him a beat too long as they kissed goodbye. 

Jimmy chuckled as he ran his fingers under Dean’s chin. “Don’t worry Dean, I’ll take good care of him.”

“I know.” Dean grumbled and pulled Jimmy into a firm kiss. They parted in time to experience Sam telling Cas very firmly to be a good boy. Cas’ eyes rolling up to the ceiling and his chin dropping a little was as much as a blush that they would get from him but it was deeply satisfying.

Soon they were gone and Cas and Dean were left to stare at the door their brothers had left through. Cas’ hand snaked into Dean’s and he squeezed before looking up at him. “So Dean… What shall we do with our stolen time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys this has been a wild ride. One chapter left. *sweats*
> 
> I DO have a part two and even part three under wraps but I wanted to gauge interest before starting to work on them. 
> 
> What would everyone like to see in part two? I've done part one with pretty much no suggestions (minus the thoughts and help from the lovely Tori/Outoftheashes), But I would really like to open part two up to my readers. 
> 
> Please feel free to send me your thoughts in the comments. I hope to work a little something from everyone into part two!
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for the support!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is! The last chapter. I want to thank each and every one of you for sticking with me through this ride. I am really excited to start part 2 so keep your suggestions rolling!
> 
> I Especially want to thank Tori/Outoftheashes. Without her, this fic would have died LONG ago,

Dean’s fingers tightened around Cas’ hand and he looked to his boyfriend. He had never been truly alone with Cas. Someone was always close by. For some absurd reason, it had Dean feeling a little shy. Like Cas was a childhood crush that he finally got to touch.

Cas just gave him a smile and pulled on his hand, leading him further into the small home. He lead Dean up the stairs and to the room that he and Jimmy shared. There, He pushed his hands up under Dean’s shirt to push it off of his shoulders. Next his hands were on Dean’s belly to push his t-shirt off. Dean’s pant’s came after, then his boxers. Until Dean stood before Cas completely naked and partially hard. 

Cas bit his lower lip, looking Dean over. His hands fell to Dean’s hips where he squeezed, thumbs pressing into Dean’s hollow hip bones. “ Beautiful… I hope that you aren’t too spent from your time with Sam to indulge me.”

Dean’s breath hitched, staring at Cas intently. “Of course not.”

Cas looked up at Dean then, his eyes dark with lust. “Get on the bed for me then.” he rasped.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and shimmied back until he hit the pillows that the twins laid their heads on to sleep. He watched as Cas undressed. He stared as Cas crawled onto the bed between Dean’s legs.

He bent for a kiss that had Dean moaning. “I want to make love to you Dean Winchester.” He said then kissed Dean again. “I want to show you how much you mean to me.” Another kiss, this one on Dean’s neck. Dean buried his fingers into Cas’ hair and moaned, arching into him. He let his thighs squeeze Cas’ waist.

“I have been hard on you recently.” Cas admitted before darting his tongue into the hollow of Dean’s throat. “Things between Sam and I have been hurried and intense.” Kisses peppered down Dean’s sternum as Cas shifted lower. “But that doesn’t make you any less special to me.”

“I kno-” Dean started but Cas hushed him with fingers pressed to Dean’s lips.

“Let me.” He said. “You deserve this moment. Let me worship you as you should be worshiped.”

Dean’s cheeks blushed. Jesus he knew Cas was intense but worship? 

Cas HAD been hard on Dean. He had always been hard on him but Dean just kind of accepted it as how things were. He knew that Cas cared in his own way. He knew that letting him in had been hard for Cas. Yeah it did sting a little when Sam had been welcomed so unconditionally but Dean had quashed it down.

This was his first polyamorous relationship but he was smart enough to know that jealousy in a relationship like this only made room for disaster. And so he had to trust that Cas cared for him as much as he did Sam. Even despite the fact that he seemed to favor Sam over Dean.

Hearing this though… It gave Dean a sense of pride that he had listened to himself and had indeed trusted Cas. He had been right all along. Cas cared, he just had to be patient.

By now, Cas was kneeling between Dean’s legs and massaging the sole of his foot. He placed a kiss on Dean’s ankle, staring at him. “Where did you go just then?” 

“Just thinking.” Dean admitted.

Cas rose a brow and Dean was reminded of just how dominant Cas could be. “About?”

“About how I was right to trust in you.”

Cas hummed at that, clearly pleased and moved his hands higher to Dean’s calf. Dean was rock hard and a glance down at Cas, Dean could see that he was too. “Comeer Cas.” Dean said. “I wanna feel you.”

“Can you not feel me now?” Cas asked.

“Closer. The massage feels good and all but I want you close.”

“Hmm do you now?” Cas nearly purred. He laid Dean’s leg down and crawled back up his body to kiss him. He pressed his hips forward so that their cocks slid together. It was a movement that had them both moaning. 

“Cas.” Dean gasped when they pulled apart. “I want you to fuck me. Please.”

“Will you be a good boy for me Dean?”

“Yes, always.”

Cas seemed to like that answer because he reached to the bedside table for some lube. He sat back to drizzle some on Dean’s hole making him squirm. Cas chuckled and let his fingers circle Dean’s rim before pressing a finger inside.

“Fuck Cas!” Dean panted. “I can take more than that.”

“Impatient… I thought you were going to be good.” Cas was raising that damn brow again.

“ I am. Please.”

“I guess we have waited long enough.” Cas used some more lube and pressed a second finger into Dean. He bend down to kiss him hard. 

It was then that one of the two cell phones on the bed side table ringed. Both of them paused to look. 

“Fuck…” Dean said, his head falling back with defeat. It was Cas’ work phone. The name ‘Meg Masters’ flashed across the screen.

Cas regarded the phone for a few moments before reaching for it. He swiped with his thumb and for a moment Dean thought he was going to answer but when Cas tossed the phone aside, Dean realized that he had hung up on her. Cas NEVER ignored work calls. 

“To be honest, I can’t wait either. I don’t know how I’ve waited this long to claim you.”

The phone buzzed silently on the bed beside them as Cas scissored his fingers inside Dean to stretch him. This was what really drove it home. Cas loved him. Despite being hard on him, despite taking Sam in faster, despite seemingly pushing him aside, Cas loved him. Nothing made Cas ignore work calls. 

Nothing. 

And here he was hanging up on his boss for Dean.

Dean bucked his hips to take more of Cas’ fingers. Cas took the hint and pressed another finger inside. It burned but Dean didn’t care. He wanted to feel Cas inside him. He wanted to see him come undone. He wanted to feel Cas come in his ass. He wanted to finally call Cas a lover and not just a boyfriend.

Soon, Dean was ready and Cas stroked the fingers of his free hand down Dean’s cheek. He didn’t ask if Dean was ready. Dean told him as much with his eyes. He lined up and pressed inside with one long thrust until he was fully seated inside Dean. 

Dean’s breath caught in his throat. This was Cas. Cas was finally inside him. They were finally together. He wrapped his arms and legs around him and pulled him tight to his body, hugging him with everything he had.

“Oh Dean.” Cas rasped and pulled Dean into a kiss. “You are so cherished.” He said. He started moving then, Thrusting into Dean with long hard strokes that had the headboard hitting the wall. Dean braced his heals against the bed and thrust up to meet him. 

Soon gasps and moans were forced from his throat with every thrust. Cas ate them down with kisses as he devoured Dean’s mouth. He sounded like a whore but Cas seemed to love his vocalizations. It just made Dean louder.

Cas bit Dean’s ear, tugging on the lobe. “I want to see you come Dean. I want to see you come undone on my cock. Tell me when you are close.”

“I’m close.” Dean admitted. It was a little embarrassing how quickly his body had come close to finish but Dean pushed it aside, blaming it on Cas' intensity.

Cas pulled back and slid three fingers into Dean’s mouth. “Suck.” He commanded. Dean obeyed, staring up at Cas as he did so. He worked those fingers over like a cock, sliding his tongue along them and between them. When Cas felt it was enough, he pulled his fingers free and wrapped them around Dean’s dick.

Dean gasped and arched up. Cas angled his hips as he jacked him, hitting Dean’s prostate in time with the strokes of his hands. It had Dean coming all too soon onto his own chest.

“Beautiful Dean.” Cas praised. “Such a Good Boy for me.”

Oh God those praises were like candy.

Cas’ hands fell to Dean’s hips then and he started to thrust harder still, chasing his own orgasm. Cas came with Dean’s name on his lips, his hips pushing hard and deep within Dean as if to breed him with his cum.

Dean pulled Cas close again for a kiss as soon as he came down. Cas Growled and made no move to remove himself from Dean’s embrace. They kissed as Cas’ cock grew soft inside Dean and Dean could feel Cas’ cum trickle out of him.

“Thank you Dean… For trusting in me.” Cas rasped into Dean's ear as his fingers carded their way through Dean's hair.

Cas and Dean spent the rest of the day wrapped up in each other. They made love again in the Twin’s bed before Cas drew Dean down to the kitchen for lunch. They fed each other naked in front of the fire. It was intimate and very chick flicky but Dean couldn’t bring himself to care.

~

When Sam and Jimmy came home well after dinner, they found their brothers napping on a nest of blankets before the fire. It was almost a shame to wake them but they needed help with groceries. 

When the groceries were taken care of, Jimmy shifted into wolf form to check the property. It was hardly necessary with Dean and Cas having been home all day but Jimmy felt strange to not perform the small ritual.

Near the topmost part of the property, Jimmy smelled the piss of another wolf. They didn’t tend to come onto the Twin’s land. The wolves of the area tended to sense that there was something far more fearsome residing there. Jimmy just pissed beside it to mark the territory and headed home.

Cas was serving up tea and homemade muffins as Jimmy got in. He made eye contact with his twin before he shifted back to human form and went to dress. Sam and Dean were holding hands when Jimmy got back. He sat beside Cas at the island and poured himself some tea.

“Did you get done what you needed to do?” Cas asked pointedly. Everyone at the table knew the real reason why Jimmy and Sam had left that day. Everyone save Dean. 

“Yup.” Jimmy replied with a grin. “Did you two have fun?”

Cas turned to cast a lascivious look at Dean. “Ooh we did.”

“Many times.” Dean added with a wink.

Jimmy’s fingers slid into the pocket of his jeans where he fingered the reason he and Sam had left that day. He caught Dean’s eye. “I’m glad. You two needed that.”

“Yeah.” Dean replied and sent Jimmy a wink. “Glad to have you home though.” Dean said. It made Jimmy’s chest warm.

Jimmy’s index finger slid into the ring in his pocket as he stared at its intended. “I’m glad to be back.”


End file.
